Sexually Frustrated
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Hichi is tired of Ichigo being sexually frustrated, so he makes up a hormone mixture that makes his king attractive who whoever he runs into....and guess who finds him? Grimmichi, GinHitsu in later chapters.Anal, fluff, and possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Summary: Hichi is tired of it raining, so he makes it that anyone who smells Ichigo becomes attracted to him, and guess who finds him. Grimmichi, GinHitsu

Sexual Frustration

This is my second fan fiction. Hope you like it! If anyone has any comments or ideas it would be helpful. Thanks!

M/M, fluff, anal, and maybe Mpreg.

"King! Just listen to me." Hichi yelled at his king from inside the upside down world.

"No! What you are suggesting is utterly ridiculous! I'm not even going to justify that with an answer!" Ichigo mentally screamed back.

"I'm tired of it raining! It's all because you're sexually frustrated! Just do something about it!"

Ichigo turned ten different shades of red. "I'm not seducing one of my friends." Ichigo stated.

"Why?" The hollow asked. "You have so many that wouldn't hesitate to let them take you."

"I just don't feel that way for any of them. Plus I don't want to throw them away and use them". Ichigo explained.

"WELL FINE! BUT MARK MY WORDS YOU ARE GOING TO GET FUCKED TODAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!" Hichi screamed before blocking the link.

Ichigo sighed, today was going to be a long day. Little did Ichigo know that inside his upside down world Hichi was slowly draining Ichigo of his energy and producing a little hormone mixture. "This will teach you not to take my advice.." The hollow cackled as he released the mixture to the King's senses.

Ichigo was walking and feeling very tired and sick. It was like if he closed his eyes for just a minute he would slip away. The substitute shinigami knew something bad was about to happen. He could just feel it in his gut. It could have been the fact that shinigami weren't supposed to get sick that gave him this feeling of dread as well.

Ichigo stumbled down the street desperately grasping the wall to keep his balance. "Just a little further" Ichigo chanted ignoring his urge to vomit. He had come to the conclusion that he needed rest and was slowly walking to the Kurosaki Clinic. Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of Ichigo. Grimmjaw calmly stepped out of the portal, while giving Ichigo a fiendish smile. "Hey Shinigami. Long time no see." Grimmjaw spat.

"Oh Fuck!" Ichigo mentally screamed as he jumped out of his physical body and prepared his Bankai. "If I beat him quick, then maybe I won't get sick". Ichigo reasoned/prayed. The substitute shinigami didn't waste any time attacking Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw wasn't expecting Ichigo to attack so soon as got hit to the side. Thankfully for him, Ichigo's was starting to feel sick, and Ichigo's attacks had no where near the power they should. Grimmjaw took advantage of this and punched Ichigo in the stomach. The substitute shinigami passed out and landed neatly in Grimmjaw's arms.

Grimmjaw looked at the unconscious shinigami with confusion. "Why on earth was Ichigo so weak?" Grimmjaw questioned. It was strange to see the shinigami that he begrudgingly respected in such a position. Speaking of positions. Grimmjaw was having a not so little problem. With his enemy in the arrancar's arms, Grimmjaw couldn't help but focus on how vulnerable Ichigo looked. Or how innocent Ichigo looked with his skin flushing a light red. However, this train of thought lead to Grimmjaw getting aroused. The arrancar's eyes filled with undeniable lust. His veins filled with fire while looking at his enemy's sleeping face. What was really unbearable was how Ichigo smelled. It was savory, like someone was dangling the finest cut of meat in front of Grimmjaw's nose.

In a trance, Grimmjaw slowly licked up Ichigo's neck to taste him. The shinigami let out a small moan of pleasure. Grimmjaw shot back and smiled sinisterly at his "captive". Quickly flying to the Kurosaki Clinic, Grimmjaw rushed to the shinigami room. He knew that this would be the safest place. The brat's Father didn't care what Ichigo did and it was unlikely that he would show up any time soon. The arrancar carefully laid the still unconscious Ichigo on the bed.

Slowly the arrancar began to strip off his clothes. Throwing the restricting garments on the floor, Grimmjaw slowly straddles the sleeping Ichigo. Quietly Grimmjaw runs his hands over Ichigo's tanned skin. The shinigami moaned in pleasure as he half way parted his eyes in a daze.

"Grimmjaw" Ichigo said as he yawns and tries to sit up. The arrancar smirked an roughly pushed Ichigo back down. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, only to have it devoured by Grimmjaw. The expada pushed Ichigo further down into the mattress while ravaging his mouth. Strangely enough, Ichigo tasted like waffles. Grimmjaw licked Ichigo's lip asking for entrance. Ichigo however, was still in shock from having an extremely hot, naked enemy kissing him.

Grimmjaw isn't one to be ignored so he bit down harshly on Ichigo's lip. The substitute shinigami gasped out in pain. Grimmjaw took advantage of this and plunged into Ichigo's cavern. Ichigo was lost in a sea of lust, and the thought hadn't even occurred in his mind to fight back. The substitute shinigami began to try to fight for dominance. However, Grimmjaw proved to have the better technique and won.

Grimmjaw stopped kissing and begun to lick Ichigo's neck, before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh. Ichigo let out a whimper as Grimmjaw licked at the abused skin as an apology. Ichigo groaned lustfully as Grimmjaw's hands went under his T-shirt and began to pull the garment off. The garment was carelessly thrown on the floor.

The arrancar licked down to Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo unconsciously moaned in pleasure. His moans were driving Grimmjaw INSANE! Grimmjaw licked around the dusty nipple, before lightly grazing it with his teeth. Ichigo gasped and arched his back. The arrancar smirked as gave the other bud the same treatment.

Ichigo could hear a sound of a zipper being pulled down. In his pleasure induced daze Ichigo looked down, only to see Grimmjaw looking back at him with his trademark smirk. The substitute shinigami gaped as Grimmjaw swallowed his member. Ichigo had never felt so much pleasure in his life. In fact, he couldn't even tell when he started thrusting into his partner's mouth. The arrancar let out a low growl as he forcefully held down Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo bit his lip in an attempt to stop moaning in pleasure. This strategy however proved useless. Ichigo could feel himself about to cum. "Grimm……I'm…..Going….To…..Cum….." The substitute shinigami managed to say the only words he could possibly think of in his pleasure driven state. If possible Grimmjaw began to suck harder. Ichigo couldn't hold it in any longer and released with a silent scream.

The sixth expada licked all the cum off, as though it's the best tasting thing in the world.

Slowly raising off Ichigo, Grimmjaw began to search for the elusive lotion. Didn't Ichigo have lotion like most boys his age? Then a brilliant idea hit Grimmjaw. Pushing his hand under the mattress, The expada smirked as he pulled out a small bottle of lube. He knew Ichigo wasn't that innocent. Ichigo was still in a daze from his first blowjob. The arrancar snapped him out of his reverie when he felt the shredding of his pants. One look at those bright blue eyes and Ichigo knew what Grimmjaw was expecting. Ichigo knew that he should push the older away, however the fact that he felt the exact same way prevented him from doing so. Instead, Ichigo layed back down and didn't complain when Grimmjaw began to prepare him.

Grimmjaw was ecstatic when Ichigo layed back down and didn't put up a fight. It seemed if you got Ichigo in a lustful state he was much more submissive. That submissiveness that Ichigo was showing made Grimmjaw feel much more dominant than he ever had. Truthfully, The arrancar didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Grimmjaw knew it was the shinigami first time having sex. So, in an attempt to ease the soon to be pain Grimmjaw began to slide two fingers into Ichigo's entrance.

The substitute shinigami instantly tensed up. "It will hurt less if you loosen up." Grimmjaw warned as a rare act of kindness. Ichigo nodded and tried his best to relax. The arrancar continued to slide his fingers in and out, ignoring Ichigo's whimpers. Grimmjaw continued searching for that one place that would drive Ichigo insane. After a couple more tries, Ichigo gasped and gave a small convulsion. Grimmjaw smirked as he experimentally hit the same spot. The shinigami gave another lustful gasp. Now that Grimmjaw knew where Ichigo's prostate was, the preparation didn't take any time at all.

Grimmjaw lubed up his member with Ichigo's entrance, and sheathed himself in to the hilt. Ichigo clenched his teeth in pain. Within seconds The arrancar found Ichigo's prostate again, and once again the pain stopped. This time being replaced with never ending pleasure. Grimmjaw thrust back in hitting the prostate directly. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and began to thrust back in sync with Grimmjaw's movements. The two continued like this until the pleasure was to much to take and Ichigo came. Grimmjaw came soon after. Ichigo collapsed on Grimmjaw out of pure exhaustion. The arrancar let out a content smirk and pulled the shinigami closer to his chest.

Wrapping his arms in a protective embrace around his enemy, Grimmjaw slowly whispered in the shinigami ear. "Remember Ichigo…. This means you belong to me." The arrancar licked the bite mark that he placed on Ichigo during foreplay. Ichigo unconsciously let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to the expada. With in seconds Grimmjaw fell asleep alongside his mate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you like it! You should feel honored, I've taken time out of my bust schedule to write this. I'VE GOT TWO TEST TOMORROW!!! Oh well. Wish me luck. I'll update after my tests are through. Who would have thought that you would have written tests in public speaking? Shame….Shame…


	2. sleepy reasoning

I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed! Also thank you all for wishing me goodluck on the test. I'm going to need it. I forgot the answers on the written part, and for the essay we were supposed to write an average of 2 pages...but I only wrote a half a page. hits head IDIOT! sigh oh well. I didn't get too down on myself...who could with all the lovely reviews. So now as promised chapter 2.

Disclaimer: If I owned this do you think the title would be bleach, no it would be "yaoi 24/7 with complex relationships!"

Ichigo sleepily lifted his eyelids to met with the sun streaming into the window. A contented smile formed onto his lips. The shinigami yawned and backed closer into the heat that was holding him….Wait….Since when did heat hold someone? Ichigo slowly glanced down at the arm wrapped around his abdomen. He knew who that arm belonged to…..Grimmjaw. A small squeak exited Ichigo's mouth. His whole body instantly stiffening up as memories from the last night flooded into his head. The shinigami took a deep breath and tried to calm him self down.

"It's ok….It's just Grimmjaw….He's asleep…He wouldn't hurt me…..Not like this…." Ichigo kept replaying these words in his head like a mantra.

"yeah…It's ok King, Grimmjaw isn't the type of hollow to hurt his bitch.." Hichi cruelly sneered.

"What the hell did you do to me?! Grimmjaw doesn't just fuck anyone he see's! He didn't even like me! I KNOW you must have done something! " The shinigami mentally screamed.

Hichi let out a chuckle. "Don't sound so surprised King, I TOLD you you'd be getting fucked, now didn't I." Ichigo couldn't believe this.

"Although….I'm surprised how submissive you were. Never thought you for a bottom King." Hichi casually continued. "Didn't even fight back for a minute." Hichi added after a thoughtful pause.

Ichigo let out a low growl. THAT. WAS. IT. "Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me how to have sex!!! I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you!!" Ichigo mentally screamed.

Hichi growled back. "IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FORCED TO MAKE YOU!!!" Hichi shouted back. "So, have fun with your SEME, you submissive UKE!" Hichi yelled, cutting the link right before Ichigo could retort.

Ichigo clenched his fist as he came back to the real world. It was time to prioritize! First step: Get out of Grimmjaw's embrace. Step 2: Find clothes. Step 3: Get the hell out of there! First Ichigo had to do step one. He slowly tried to untangle his limbs from Grimmjaw's body. Carefully Ichigo lifted Grimmjaw's arm from his chest and began to try and inch away.

Grimmjaw felt the movements ripple in the mattress and tiredly opened his eyes. He smirked a sleepy smirk as he saw Ichigo moving slowly off the bed. Normally, Grimmjaw would've just let his lover go but, that "lover" also happened to be his heat source for the moment. "Where do your think you're going?" The arrancar asked as he pulled Ichigo back down on the bed with a tighter embrace.

The substitute shinigami tensed up. "Grimmjaw, let me go!" Ichigo struggled while trying to hide the fact that he was getting flustered.

"Why?" Grimmjaw mumbled and he held on tighter to Ichigo. The substitute shinigami was quiet as he tried to think of a excuse. That was when he remembered something from last night.

"I'm messy and I need a shower." Ichigo explained.

"So, Sleep now, Shower later." Grimmjaw yawned as he positioned himself so he was literally laying on top of Ichigo. The shinigami let out a frustrated sigh as he noticed Grimmjaw had fallen asleep again. "Grimmjaw does look really peaceful…and I guess it is kind of safe here." Ichigo started to think, but instantly stopped that train of thought. Grimmjaw, safe, and peaceful were words that should never go together. Ichigo gave out a frustrated sigh and unwillingly went to sleep.

The next time Grimmjaw woke up he had morning wood. Not that that was a problem, with the delectable sleeping shinigami under him, but Grimmjaw didn't want Ichigo to wake up in mid-fuck and get mad at him. Besides sex was so much more fun with a willing partner. "Well, the kid needed a shower…..and as we know many wonderful things happen in showers." Grimmjaw thought letting all types of perverted shower fantasies fill his head. The arrancar smiled a grin that couldn't ever be counted as pure. It was the type of grin that sent even the strongest of his enemies running for the hills.

"Ichigo….." The arrancar drawled while running his hands over the shinigami tan skin.

The substitute shinigami's body twitched in response. Slowly Grimmjaw leaned to right to the shinigami's ear. "Ichigo….I know you're awake." He stated. Ichigo unconsciously moved his lips in an attempt to keep them straight. Grimmjaw then went to the bite mark on Ichigo's neck and lightly bit into it.

Ichigo instantly sat up. "What the hell, Grimmjaw! That hurts you know!" Ichigo yelled.

The arrancar chuckled. "Well don't you think it was a bit immature to be pretending you're asleep?"

"If I didn't have to worry about you molesting me, than I wouldn't have to pretend I'm asleep." Ichigo shot back. "By the way, when did I become "Ichigo" to you?" The shinigami asked.

Grimmjaw stopped to think about that. "Who knows." He finally answered. "Well, didn't you want to get cleaned up?" Grimmjaw asked. Ichigo visibly stiffened up. "Umm…I think I can handle it on my own…" The shinigami said trying to get out of having a shower with the horny arrancar. Yes, Ichigo had noticed Grimmjaw's "problem" that was making a small tent in the sheets, and he did NOT want to be stuck in a shower with that.

To further illustrate his point, Ichigo quickly stood up off the bed. All of a sudden a terrible pain shot up into his spine. Ichigo let out a short gasp of pain and fell back into Grimmjaw's arms. "What was that?" The substitute shinigami asked.

"That's what happens after you lose your virginity." Grimmjaw explained while picking Ichigo up bridal style and walking to the bathroom. Ichigo was thoroughly humiliated to say the least. Here he was, Ichigo Kurosaki, savior of soul society…..being carried bridal style by his worst enemy. He was not going to put up with that.

"Grimmjaw put me down! I can walk just fine!" Ichigo protested to the arrancar.

"Fine! I was just trying to help." Grimmjaw growled while letting Ichigo down in the shower.

The substitute shinigami immediately noticed Grimmjaw's erection and wasted no time turning on the ice cold water, praying that it would make it go away. Ichigo could tolerate taking a shower with Grimmjaw but a shower with a Grimmjaw that had an erection was a different story. Ichigo grabbed the shampoo and began cleaning off the dried on cum, trying hard not to look at his shower partner. Little did he know he was giving someone a show.

Not being to help himself Grimmjaw pushed Ichigo against the wall. The substitute shinigami looked into the lust filled eyes of the teal haired arrancar.

"What are you doing?" The vizard asked as he tried not be become aroused by the close contact with his enemy. Damn it. Wasn't cold water supposed to stop these reactions..

"Ichi….tell me something…….do you want to continue this "arrangement"?" Grimmjaw asked as his hand began to slide down Ichigo's abdomen. The teenagers desperate attempt to keep from getting an erection were failing. Just when Ichigo thought Grimmjaw was going to give him some release, the arrancar stopped his hand a few inches above his member and started twirling his fingers in Ichigo's hair. Ichigo took a deep breath and tried his best to speak in the state Grimmjaw had him in.

"I…No.. We shouldn't continue this….We're enemies….And if anybody found out who knows what would happen." Ichigo explained.

"Really…" The arrancar drawled as he moved his hand lower so it was barely touching the side of Ichigo's crouch. Ichigo frantically nodded.

"Well, I happen to like doing these things to you." The arrancar calmly said as he grabbed Ichigo's member in both hands and began to pump it. The substitute soul reaper clawed desperately at the wall, trying to will himself not to cry out in pleasure.

"So, I have a proposition to make. If we continue this I'll become an informant to you in what Aizen's plans are, and to sweeten the deal….I'll even go easy on you when we fight. However….If you refuse….I'll tell everyone about us….Deal?…"Grimmjaw explained while pumping harder.

"Bastard…" Ichigo moaned.

"What was that?" The arrancar asked and stopped pumping. Ichigo was so far over the edge that he would've done anything to get the pleasure back. Even if that meant making a deal with the devil.

"Fine, Deal, whatever…." Ichigo quickly agreed. If Grimmjaw didn't do something soon, Ichigo was going to finish the job himself.

"I'm happy we've come to an understanding." The arrancar stated while resuming pumping only this time in at a faster pace. Finally Grimmjaw let Ichigo have his release. The shinigami convulsed in pleasure and slid down on the floor. The evidence of the release slowly being washed down the drain. Grimmjaw got down on eye level with his partner and gave him a deep kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened, but slowly began to willingly kiss back.

Grimmjaw finished the kiss, got up, and stepped out of the shower and began to search for his clothes. Yes, he was horny, but he didn't think Ichigo would jerk him off. There was also the fact that he didn't want to Hurt Ichigo more than he already had and he knew that if he stayed there any longer Ichigo probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week. After finding his clothes and quickly putting them on Grimmjaw summoned a portal.

"So, I'll see you later." Grimmjaw bid Ichigo farewell.

"Yeah, you too." Ichigo said. The two stared at each other for a long time. Then the arrancar spoke again. "You know, you have more allies than you think." With a wink the arrancar disappeared through the portal.

Ichigo honestly didn't know what to think. That deal he just made had to be the dumbest thing he did. However, it's not like it wouldn't have it's benefits. Ichigo would be receiving information, having sex with a hollow he was attracted to, and he wouldn't get his ass kicked so much when they fought.

Though, what would happen when his friends found out? Would they shun him or let him continue with the relationship. Ichigo sighed, he'd worry about that when he had too. He guessed worse things could have happened. Really, he was helping his friends by taking the deal. After justifying his actions Ichigo got up to face the day ahead of him.

Well, the next chapter is going to be dedicated to Gin angst. I did decide to do mpreg, but you won''t see the symptoms until at least the fourth chapter. By the way...Does anyone know how far along you have to be to start showing if you're pregnant? Once again thanks! I really appreciate it! In fact I enjoyed the reviews so much, if I ever take longer than a month to update (which hopefully will never happen) you all can send me evil comments to get me back on track, and I'll hurry it along.


	3. Gin Angst!

Sexually Frustrated chapter 3.

I wanted to thank everybody for all the reviews! I made an A on my sociology report! Sorry it took so long, I try to average four days to a week.

Gravy Baby: Thanks I'm glad you love the story! I'll try not to bore you! Thanks for the advice!

Nasyki: Thanks for adding me to your story alert.

Dive To Dream Sea: Thanks for adding my story to story alert.

Maria S: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites. Am I really the first one to do a mpreg fic fot these two? Cool! I don't mind if you nag me to update..feel free, you know..gotta try to keep a story fresh! Thanks for the nice review!

my renji-kun: Thanks for adding my story to story alert. Glad you love it, lol.

Gabby0214: You really think it's good? Well thanks! I'll try to update soon.

Pickle Reviewer: lol, unique name! Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories. I'm happy you waited patiently because here is the update. Yes, Ichigo is going to get pregnant. I'm trying to make Grimmjaw a good mate...but there will be some times that he reverts back...and well, what can I say...Ichigo is so cute when he's eager and submissive!

Ametsu: um.. thanks...I'll try to keep you within the magnetic forcefield! lol.

Between the nightmares: Thanks for the advice! I'm happy you like GrimmIchi...they are an odd couple...but sooooo adorable/Kinky! You gotta love em!

iamanidiot: I'm sure your not an idiot...you're reading one of my stories aren't you..lol. Well, anyway thanks for the advice!

Siryns-magick: I'm happy you love the story! And the update is finally here, I bet that makes you happy! Thanks for the advice!

Animateia: Thanks for the advice! You gave me an idea...Can you find where I put it in this chapter?

Lady Dragon715: nods head hmmm...I see...I see...

Icy moon86: The next chapter is now! I took your advice...but I found a website on that told me what to look for week by week.

zeldagamefan: Thanks for putting my story on story alert!

Saria19: Thanks for the advice. The reason I had Grimmjaw back down in the shower is because I didn't want to scare the hell out of Ichigo. Remember...Grimm wants to keep the sex going, not make it stop because he can't control himself. You're right about setting the stage too. Aren't you a smart cookie! Gives you a cookie

ff2007: I was just going to do gin angst in this chapter, but after I read your review I decided to do some sex scenes. Hope this works!lol.

HunterKai: Thanks for the advice! Be sure to Thank your Girlfriend for me for giving you the advice! If HunterKai's Girlfriend is reading this than...THANKS!

Well, that's all of them! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter was supposed to be dedicated to gin angst...but I did put in Ichigo having mood swings, morning sickness, and food cravings. Hope you like it. Now onto the story...

"Who do you belong too?…" Grimmjaw whispered as he thrust into Ichigo's sweet spot.

"Only…..you." Ichigo panted while struggling to find his voice in the wave of pleasure.

"Damn straight." The arrancar stated while pulling Ichigo up and turning him on his stomach. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjaw did this while still being intimately attached. His prostate was being hit in all directions and it felt amazing. The arrancar pulled his mate onto his lap and held him up with his arms. Grimmjaw licked the back on Ichigo's neck while reaching over to grab the teenagers straining erection.

The substitute shinigami bucked his hips in an attempt to make more friction. Grimmjaw smirked at Ichigo's attempt as he teasingly began to slowly pump his erection.

"Grimmjaw….I'm…Going…..To…Cum." Ichigo panted out. Upon hearing this Grimmjaw began to thrust erratically in Ichigo. Trying his best to prolong the pleasure, Ichigo increased his pace as well. With a low moan the shinigami came. Within a couple of seconds Grimmjaw came with a low growl. The arrancar stayed slumped over his mate for a couple of seconds to catch his breath. That's what was great about sex with Ichigo. The feeling of power from the two spirit forces blending…it was the best feeling in the world….second only to actually having sex with Ichigo.

Realizing what time it was Grimmjaw raised himself off the bed. "I'm going to be off now… I don't want anyone to notice I'm missing". He said as he quickly put on his clothes.

"Alright…" Ichigo mumbled as he nestled deeper into the cocoon of blankets. Grimmjaw smirked at how tired his lover was. Not like he wasn't feeling the exact same way. Oh no, he was tired, very tired….but Grimmjaw couldn't risk the other arrancar knowing about him and Ichigo. Slowly walking over to the bed and licked Ichigo's bite mark. It had become a ritual to signify the endings of their "Fuck Sessions".

"Goodnight." Grimmjaw said as he opened up the portal.

"Night.." Ichigo replied while the arrancar vanished.

Gin sat at the top of one of the buildings in Los Noches. He was so confused. What was real?….He didn't have a clue. The one thing he did know was that Aizen was evil. Gin was slowly getting his forgotten memories back. It was strange how he felt to say the least. Take some betrayal, love, and down right confusion, wrap them all together, burn it….and you still wouldn't have even come close to how Gin Ichimaru was feeling.

His memories were returning! Gin really didn't know weather to laugh or cry. He had done some awful things under the hypnosis. He knew what was happening, Aizen had hypnotized him so many times, with so many different scenarios that the hypnotism was becoming ineffective. It seemed his poor brain couldn't take it anymore. Gin remembered when he had first met Aizen. At that time Aizen had hypnotized him to become his loyal servant. The second time Aizen hypnotized Gin he had told him to betray Hitsugaya. After that Aizen was hypnotizing Gin on a daily basis.

But now……He knew. Gin was snapped out of his thought when a black portal suddenly appeared on the ground below. Grimmjaw calmly stepped out of the portal and began to walk toward his room. He was soooo tired. Gin sighed, it was just Grimmjaw. The fox shinigami knew all about the arrancar's little "extra curricular activities".

Gin hadn't told Aizen about Grimmjaw's comings and goings. Sure it was a pathetic way of getting back at someone, but Aizen could burn in hell for all Gin cared. Besides the fox shinigami had plans for Grimmjaw later….Which he would follow. Grimmjaw's hate for Aizen nearly rivaled Gin's own.

The worst part was how he remembered betraying Hitsugaya. Gin had met Hitsugaya simply by accident. It was at the Soul Society's Academy, Hitsugaya was training with his sword and trying hard to master a fairly basic technique. It had been Gin's job to watch over the students and make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Though, Gin only watched the pale skinned boy. Something about the so called "prodigal son" was truly enchanting. The thing that was amazing was how young he was. Hitsugaya should be running after a ball, like most children his age.

In all truth, Gin had a lot of sympathy for the little kid. To wake up one morning to be plucked out of your home just because you had some of the same attributes as the legendary "Prodigal son" was not fun. Gin could had only guessed how the soldiers had "explained" the situation to the boy. The fox shinigami knew how they were, because that's what happened to him.

As it happened, Gin started to help the boy train. Not much at first….but over time Ichimaru and Hitsugaya were training on a daily basis. Gin highly doubted the boy would've ever advanced so quickly if not for his help. Once Hitsugaya got advanced enough Gin began to spar with him. As expected, Hitsugaya wasn't any match for Gin, but Ichimaru loved seeing the boy get all bloody. It was around this time that Gin started wondering if perhaps he was a pedophile.

To say that he didn't get aroused sparring with the young Hitsugaya would be a lie. It was after he accepted that he WAS attracted to the boy that the dreams started to come. The average dream consisted of Hitsugaya falling on top of Gin in an indecent position and Gin making it all "better". There were others too. Like the one where Ichimaru would go home and the "prodigal son" would be bleeding on his bed with a collar on. Yes…Gin had many wet dreams.

The other shinigami officials noticed Gin's favoritism toward Hitsugaya. They started to make remarks about Gin having an unhealthy fascination with the boy. Some of the shinigami even went as far to call him a pedophile. That was alright by Ichimaru, he had already figured out that he was indeed, a pedophile.

The problem was some of the other students in the academy started teasing Hitsugaya about being the uke. Some lied and said that Hitsugaya was in a relationship with the older. The cruel comments came from those who were jealous of Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya is just doing so well because he gives Captain Ichimaru blowjobs!" The jealous ones would taunt. The ice bearer pain no mind to the names. He didn't even know what half of them meant anyways. After all he was only eleven.

It had been a few months since Gin had realized he felt something for the kid. Sparring with the younger one was proving to be more of a complicated arrangement than it had been intended to. Gin had to leave earlier and earlier due to the fact he was afraid he might just push the boy down and have his wicked way with him. It was around that time that Hitsugaya had gotten curious enough as to what a "blowjob" and a "uke" were and decided to ask the older.

The conversation went something like this….

"Would you like me to show you what a "blowjob" is? Gin asked, praying that the young shinigami would say yes.

"I don't know…Is it nasty …or bad..?" Hitsugaya asked contemplating . It had to be bad or else the others wouldn't tease them about it.

"Well, some people think it's bad and nasty…but those people tend to be very narrow minded." Gin drawled.

"Alright then. I guess." Hitsugaya agreed, he didn't want to seem narrow minded to the captain. Gin smirked, thanking whatever god existed to make this happen. He slowly advanced on the younger shinigami, pushing him against a tree. Hitsugaya kept quiet, not really knowing what to expect out of this "blowjob". Ichimaru kneeled down so that he was on eye level with the boys stomach.. Hitsugaya looked down curiously at the captain. Slowly Gin raised up the younger's shirt and began to lightly kiss his stomach.

Hitsugaya was blushing furiously and in a deep shock. What the hell was going on? "Captain Ichimaru, what in god's name are you doing?" Hitsugaya squeaked.

"I'm showing you what a blowjob is. Do you want to stop? You know, it's rude to ask someone to show you what something is and then not stay around for the explanation." Gin calmly stated.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and calmed down. The captain was right….It was rude not to stick around for the explanation. "No, I don't want you to stop." The child explained. He wasn't rude.

"Alright then." Gin said as he hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the younger's pants and pulled them down. Hitsugaya flinched as he was exposed to the cold air. Gin then engulfed the "prodigal son's" quickly forming erection. Hitsugaya let of a surprised gasp. He really was getting embarrassed now. He was supporting an erection with the only person who tolerated him. Though, Hitsugaya was positive that if he was doing anything wrong the older would tell him.

Gin began to move his tongue around Hitsugaya's length. The younger moaned out in pleasure and unconsciously began thrusting toward the damp heat. Gin smirked and held down the boy's hips and began to tease the tip. Hitsugaya began to pant in pleasure, he had never felt this hot in his life.

"Captain….I….think…" Hitsugaya didn't know how to describe what he was going to do. His body jerked as he came into Gin's mouth. Gin sucked up Hitsugaya's seed, swallowing every drop. Hitsugaya felt tired and unknowingly fell asleep leaning against the tree.

"Cute" Gin stated while looking at his piece of work. He pulled up the younger's pants, picked him up, and took the child home. The next day when Hitsugaya woke up he was safely in his bed. It took two weeks of avoiding the captain until Hitsugaya was able to face him again. Once the two had sorted out what happened Gin began giving Hitsugaya "lessons" weekly.

That was until he betrayed him. Yes, that was what Gin regretted most.

Gin frowned for a second, he couldn't wear that everlasting smile while thinking such depressing thoughts. Ichimaru walked back to his room and turned on the spirit monitors to watch Ichigo from the human realm. Aizen would pay…and he's have Hitsugaya watch. However, now it was time to watch the variable in his plan…Ichigo.

Ichigo woke up the next morning after Grimmjaw's visit. It had been two weeks since he agreed to that "arrangement" . Ichigo started to feel sick again…it had been happening a lot lately. The shinigami felt the bile start to raise up in his throat. Oh crap! He jumped out of the bed and ran as fast as he could to the toilet. Making it to the porcelain goddess just in time, Ichigo spilled his cookies. Staying in place, he prepared for the wave of nausea that would inevitably come from sprinting to the bathroom….and as predicted, Ichigo vomited again.

The substitute shinigami had been vomiting ever since the past week. Thankfully Grimmjaw hadn't caught on to what he was doing in the bathroom. Ichigo didn't have a clue why he was vomiting so much. He had at first thought that maybe he had bulimia, but that thought quickly went out the window when he remembered that bulimic's chose when they vomited. The vizard sighed and got ready for school.

The day had been progressing pretty well for Ichigo (minus the early morning vomiting). He hadn't been called on to answer a question. Which the vizard was pretty happy about. Ever since he became a shinigami, he didn't have time to study and his grades fell dramatically. Hell, he had made good enough grades in high school but in college the teachers went twice as fast…and he was so far behind it wasn't even funny.

It was lunch time and the shinigami, vizards, and spiritually powerful humans sat on the roof . Ichigo stared at his bento…It had his favorite meal. Rice with a side of blueberry pancake peanut butter sandwiches….but he couldn't eat it. He was getting sick just looking at it. Orihime's food on the other hand looked mouth watering. She had made a raman nest with a mixture of mustard and sweet relish in the middle, with a side of toast with ketchup on it. Ichigo's stomach growled loudly and Orihime looked over and saw Ichigo looking at her food. The rest of the group looked at the two confused.

"Oh, would you like to trade lunches Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked while lightly blushing.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?!" Ichigo excitedly asked.

"Not at all." The busty girl replied.

The two traded lunches and Ichigo immediately dove right in. The food tasted like heaven! The other people on the roof sweat dropped and cast confused glances at Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji asked Rukia.

"I don't know…maybe it's a human custom to trade lunches on this day?" Rukia answered. Everyone nodded at that explanation except Ishida and Chad. The group began to trade their lunches with one another. Ishida sighed…He could tell them that it wasn't a holiday….but that would take to much explaining.

The day finished quickly after that. Ichigo walked home he was dying on thirst and he happened to have a limited edition grape soda in the refrigerator. Thinking about that Ichigo sped up his walking…He was thirsty damn it! When he got to his house Ichigo quickly said hello to his sisters and ran to the refrigerator. He frantically began searching for his soda after ten minutes of searching Ichigo screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"If your looking for the soda, Dad took it up to his office to drink." Karin stated.

All Ichigo could think of was how he was never going to taste his soda. He did so much for the world and all he had asked in return was for his soda to be left alone…and they couldn't even do that. This all hit the substitute shinigami at once. Ichigo whimpered as tears dotted his eyes. Karin cast a confused look at her brother. Yuzu noticed her brother was about to cry and she ran over to comfort him.

"It's ok ,Ichigo…We can get you another soda…" Yuzu cooed trying to calm her brother down.

"No, you can't! It was a limited edition flavor!" Ichigo trembled while beginning to sob.

"If you're that upset why don't you talk to Dad about it?" Suggested Karin.

That's Right…Goat Chin took his soda…..and he was going to pay!!!!! Ichigo instantly stopped crying and let a murderous gleam shine through his eyes. Ichigo stomped up the stairs and saw the most horrible thing. His father DRINKING HIS SODA!!! Ichigo flash stepped behind his father and grabbed his soda, gulping every bit down right before his father's eyes. This was sure to cause Ichigo some indigestion later, but currently his mind was on revenge.

"Why hello son!" The old man said. Ichigo growled and tackled his father to the floor.

"DO. NOT. DRINK. MY. LIMITED. EDITION. SODA." Ichigo gritted out accentuating every word with a punch to his Father. After Ichigo had deemed Goat chin bloodied enough he got up and went to his room. "Jerk." Ichigo whimpered as he looked back to see his soda. Goat Chin would have probably been dead from his son's treatment if he wouldn't have been a captain class shinigami.

The father got up and ran to catch up to Ichigo, who was still walking down the hall.

"Son, Come into Daddy's bosom with your problems!" The insane one yelled. Ichigo kept walking and shut the door to his room, causing his father to skid in to the door.

"Alright son! Daddy's always here if you need me!" Goat chin yelled before walking away.

"Jeez kids and their hormones". He thought as he entered his office.

Gin watched this on his monitor. Ichigo seemed to be in a frazzled state. Good…Gin could work with frazzled………………………………...

Well, I'm going to cut you off there. The reason Ichigo is in college...Well the show's been on for about three years...so he would be 18 in the real world. Since Hitsugaya looked about 14 in the beginning of season one...then he would be 17 now. Just thought I'd explain that. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll have more plotting and Grimm in the second chapter. Ja!


	4. Fighting

Well, I'm back and as always thanks for the lovely reviews! I have a test after fall break and I have to do another report...Jeez..Anyway sory if this chapter is sucky, I'm going to try to separate different scenes in the format. That away if you don't want to read the GinHitsu sex scenes, you can just skip to the next scene. You know how it goes! Well onto answering those reviews!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maria S: Cool, well thanks for the advice. I noticed that you were right I did forget the glowing look of pregnant women (sigh) oh well, I put it in this chapter and don't worry everyone will find out Ichigo's pregnant in the next chapter!

Gravy Baby: Glad you liked the moodswings, I really tried. I'm also happy I kept a good balance. Thank you! Also, don't worry I'm not making a GinHitsu rape fic. When they have sex it WILL be consensual!

Faery's Delight: Thanks for adding me to your story alert.

Tensko1234: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

DreamerP: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories and author alert. lol, glad my story makes you get all sloppy in the mouth, also thanks for telling me I did ok on my test...Now if only my teachers said that...

Pickle Reviewer: You thought I did a good job on making Ichigo pregnant! YAY! Well, here's the fourth installment in this fic..I hurried it along for you..that away you could stop being patient..lol..Grimm may seem a bit neutral in this chapter but I'm going to make him the alpha we all know and love to the extreme sense in the next chapter! Hope you like it!

DominiqueDani: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors and author alert AND favorite story! Well sice this is a Grimmichi mpreg fic, who do you think I'd make the pregnant one...I'll give you a hint it's NOT Grimmjaw..lol...Can you solve the mystery?

nanininja: Glad you liked that line..I wasn't sure able putting it in there, but I'm happy it worked! I'm happy you love me...but just so we're politically correct...Let's say you love the fanfiction I'm writing! lol!

Icy moon86: I TRIED THE LINE BLOCKERS!!!(smiles!) Tell me if you think they worked out. I'm also happy you tolerated the angst! I tried...

The Masquerade Moth: YAY! I made someone speechless! I'm also happy you support Gin being a good guy! Gin really is a cool character...I just couldn't make him evil. Cunning, yes...Evil..no. Thanks for adding me to your story alert!

HunterKai: Well...yeah...sorry...BUT on a happier note! Thanks so much for not dissing the consensual idea! In fact you were one of the first reviewer's that commented on that! Thanks!

Saria19: Everyone WILL find out in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to...well I don't really want that...but I don't really want that either...BECOME AN ULTRA POWERFUL VAMPIRE! There I just gave you a look into my disturbed little mind. I even put a teaser in this chapter for you...Can you find it? Ichigo will find out he's preganant in the next chapter. I didn't even think about the cat pregnancy, but if you don't mind I'm going to go with it! Also Gin didn't know Ichigo was pregnant in the last chapter he was just commenting on Ichigo's behavior. You'll see what happens to the bastard Aizen in the next chapter...and I'll deal with the children's names when I come to it...maybe I'll have a vote.. Anyways thanks for the review and the great ideas!

zeldagamefan: Glad you thought the beginning and the end were alright but, you're not a GinHitsu fan I'm guessing...anyway thanks for the review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw was frustrated….Sexually frustrated that is. He hadn't been able to see Ichigo in two weeks. TWO FUCKING WEEKS!!! It was times like this where Grimmjaw regretted fucking Ichigo only one to five times per visit. He'd make it up the vizard next time he came for a visit. Which the arrancar hoped would be soon. Due to the fact Grimmjaw was horny, frustrated, and completely insane with longing, he hadn't been the easiest hollow to be around. In fact the only one of the arrancar that seemed to tolerate him was Ulquiorra. Of course, it was the one hollow Grimmjaw HATED that refused to take the hint and leave him alone.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Grimmjaw yelled to Ulquiorra while speed walking down the seemingly endless white hallways.

"No. I will not. Your power has increased dramatically in the last month and I intend to figure out why." The emotionless one stated.

Grimmjaw didn't have a clue what the fourth espada was talking about. His power hadn't been increasing…..had it?

"I don't know what your talking about, but if you don't stop following I'm going to kill you!" Grimmjaw yelled back.

"Feel free to try. I highly doubt you could even land a scratch on me." Ulquiorra stated.

Grimmjaw flash stepped behind the fourth espada. "Wanna bet?" The sixth espada growled menacingly. Ulquiorra quickly jumped so he was facing his rival. The two locked eyes and raced toward each other. Ulquiorra threw the first punch, Grimmjaw blocked it and hit the fourth espada with an uppercut. Ulquiorra stumbled back in shock. Grimmjaw didn't give his rival a chance to recover, speeding toward him at inhuman speed, Grimmjaw unsheathed his sword and cut off Ulquiorra's arm. The fourth espada was in complete shock! Grimmjaw shouldn't be able to do this to him! Ulquiorra quickly pulled out his eye and crushed the eyeball. Since the fourth espada was to busy dodging Grimmjaw's attacks he couldn't control which memory manifested around them.

The white walls suddenly turned into a dense forest, Yammy was standing besides Ulquiorra while he smashed Ichigo's skull into the ground. Grimmjaw looked around at the change of scenery. He knew that the surrounding area was filled with illusions but when he saw Ichigo being beaten by Yammy Grimmjaw began literally seeing red. Grimmjaw immediately went into his released state. "YOU WILL REGRET HURTING WHAT'S MINE." Grimmjaw calmly spoke. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Grimmjaw quickly began to summoned energy .

"What is his?" The fourth espada mentally questioned.

While in the energy force, Grimmjaw felt an amazing unknown energy. Using all his power he summoned up the energy and released it. "DECAYING HEAVEN STAB!" Grimmjaw screamed and an attack almost identical to Ichigo's cut through the scenery and through the fourth espada. Who had just pieced together what Grimmjaw's words meant. The illusion disappeared and the endless white walls returned. The corpse of Ulquiorra lay neatly at Grimmjaw's feet. Nothing was damaged thanks to the seki seki stone.

"That's what you deserve." The sixth espada smirked and walked outside.

Gin stood at his monitors and watched what had just taken place. He had to get to Grimmjaw before Aizen did. Thankfully Aizen would most likely watch Grimmjaw and then attack him to prove he's superior. Gin teleported to the outside where Grimmjaw was opening the portal.

"Grimmjaw, I'd wait if I were you." Gin warned.

"Why? Do you want to fight? Or perhaps punish me for what I just did?" Grimmjaw bitterly stated.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Aizen sent one of his cronies after him.

"Actually I want you to help me kill Aizen." Gin stated.

"You're lying. This is just one of Aizen's tricks." The sixth espada spat out.

"That attack you just did was a different variation of Ichigo's." Gin said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so?" The hollow rudely shot back.

"You've been having sex with him so much that your energy has been blending together, you're taking on some of his attributes when you attack. Also I have a deal to make with you." Gin said smiling.

Grimmjaw didn't like where this was going. He didn't understand how Gin had found about him and Ichigo. Grimmjaw had been so careful too! "What is it?' He asked.

"Help me kill Aizen when it's time and I'll keep your secret I'll even tell Aizen that I ordered you to kill Ulquiorra, but if you don't accept I'll tell everyone about you and Ichigo. Who knows what Aizen would do to your lover to keep you in line..." Gin explained.

" Fine…but I'm just doing this to protect Ichigo." Grimmjaw stated then hurriedly went through the portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo was having the time of his life! The group had been attacked earlier by an army of about a thousand foot soldier hollows. Ichigo had already warned everyone a week in advance claiming he had a "feeling" that the army would attack. As claimed Grimmjaw didn't disappoint in telling Ichigo effective information. The group was exhausted , barely being able to keep their eyes open from fighting for so long. Ichigo however was working off an energy buzz. He was having so much fun slicing through the worthless hollows! Though, the hollows numbers were starting to dwindle down. There were only five left.

Ichigo decided to make quick work of the few remaining hollow. Flash stepping to the first one and cutting it straight through the mask. The second one Ichigo split in two with his sword.

"Ichigo! Watch out!" Rukia screamed from below, she was positive that the hollows would be the end of her friend. Ichigo turned around to see that all the left over hollows rushing him at an extremely fast rate. Ichigo quickly noticed that there was no way he could avoid all of the hollows at once. Suddenly almost automatically a weird red hollow energy began to form all around him. Ichigo began to worry that his hollow was coming out, but found that the barrier that separated their minds was still intact. The energy consumed Ichigo, then released itself in all directions. The hollow instantly burnt up in the heated energy wave.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in disbelief.

"What was that?" Ishida asked.

"What was what?" Ichigo asked.

"What you just did!!" Ishida yelled. He was to tired to deal with Ichigo's stupidity, but curiosity drove him forward.

"I…think that was a cero blast?" Rukia thought out loud .

". .Like.. Grimmjaw's" Ishida asked.

"Yeah." Rukia answered.

Ichigo didn't like where the conversation was going, so he did what any normal human would do: change the subject.

"Aww, don't worry about it guys….listen, we'll just watch and if it happens again we can start speculating, alright?" Ichigo explained.

"Alright…" Rukia uncertainly agreed. And with that the conversation was ended. Even though they wouldn't admit it, Ichigo was beginning to scare the group of misfits. It was hard to tell what type of mood the substitute shinigami would be in. One minute he'd be so happy that he would be whistling tunes and the next he would practically be ready to bite their heads off. That didn't even count how many meetings Ichigo had missed because he felt sick. This cero blast only made the group more suspicious as to what was going on with their friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya layed out on the roof top he had quietly over heard the conversation from the three. He would have to question Ichigo about his actions later. The orange haired shinigami had been acting strange. However, now wasn't the time. You might say Hitsugaya was going into a mild depression. You would be depressed too if you lover had betrayed you. In fact that's all Hitsugaya thought about. It was like every time he closed his eyes Gin would appear. The ice shinigami hated Gin, but oh, did he love him. It was hard to just block all your emotions for your lover.

Gin had taken everything Hitsugaya had….and Hitsugaya willingly gave it to him. Gin had been his first and only. Of course their relationship had to be kept secret, but they still had some pretty good times. Hitsugaya would never forget the fist time Gin and him had sex. It had been late at night and Hitsugaya had been quickly ushered into Gin's room. The natural cloak of darkness providing a perfect disguise for the two.

The second the two were sure that they wouldn't be getting any midnight visitors they embraced each other in a heated kiss.

"Well…look where we ended up.." Gin drawled as he nipped Hitsugaya's neck. The ice bearer panted, in to much pleasure to respond.

"Now didn't you want me to teach you what a "uke" was?" Gin mischievously asked. Hitsugaya nodded frantically. If it was anything like what Gin had already taught him then it would be worth it. Gin picked up the ice bearer and carried him to the bed in the middle of the room.

Gin continued to suck on Hitsugaya's neck while his other hand snaked under the younger's shirt. Hitsugaya gasped as Gin's hand began to slowly turn and twist his nipples. Hitsugaya didn't even notice when Gin threw his shirt to the side of the bed. Lightly kissing down Hitsugaya's torso and lowering the ice bearer onto the bed. Gin stopped and began to gaze at Hitsugaya.

"You know….I never get tired of seeing you like this 'Gaya." Gin said as he stared and ran his hands down to the hem of Hitsugaya's pants.

"Pervert…." Hitsugaya panted out.

"Yes I am….and you wouldn't have it any other way" Gin smirked. Hitsugaya was about to retort when Gin pulled down his pants and began to pump the ice bearer's member. Hitsugaya panted as the heat began to pool in his groin. Gin didn't waste any time to start preparing the young boy. The fox shinigami reached in the nightstand drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. Quickly coating his fingers with the gel, Gin carefully slid one finger into Hitsugaya. The boy tensed at the sudden intrusion.

"Calm down and try to relax." Gin told Hitsugaya . The younger boy nodded and tried his best to calm down. The intrusion didn't feel bad it just felt …..strange. Gin noticed that Hitsugaya was ready for the second finger and quickly pushed the digit in. Hitsugaya grimaced as the second finger was inserted. Gin began to feel around for the "prodigal son's" prostate. Hitsugaya let Gin do as he pleased ….until the older man's fingers slid against something. Hitsugaya let out a gasp of undeniable pleasure like he's never felt before. Gin smirked hitting the little bundle of nerves directly. Hitsugaya panted as the heat began to become to much for him to handle. Gin quickly finished preparing the boy and took out his hand. Hitsugaya whimpered at the loss of those talented fingers.

Gin quickly sheathed himself into Hitsugaya's heat. The younger convulsed in pain. Gin moved slowly despite Hitsugaya's whimpers. Gin ran his member against the younger's prostate and Hitsugaya's whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. Hitsugaya loved the feeling of pleasure the older man brought on. The ice bearer pushed backward trying to feel more pressure. Gin didn't disappoint as he rammed himself fully in to the younger, hitting that special spot each time. The two continued at the wanton heat of passion until Hitsugaya's body froze and he came with a scream. Gin continued his thrusting and came a few seconds after. Hitsugaya was letting all the stars clear out of his vision when he heard Gin say. "You know how you were on the bottom?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya answered

"Well, that's what a uke is…a person who's on the bottom in sex. They don't always have to be the ones on the bottom but they are the one's who always get penetrated." Gin explained as he pulled the spiky haired boy to his chest.

"Oh…Alright…" Hitsugaya yawned as he fell asleep.

That was his first time. It wasn't a month later that Gin had betrayed him. Hitsugaya thought about that time a lot, but never regretted it. It's better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. It was just hard at times for Hitsugaya to remember that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo went home and stepped into the shower. He had gotten dirt all over him while he was fighting hollows all day…and god only knew how to describe how he smelled. The closest word Ichigo could think of was AWFUL! Not to mention he was tired and sleepy…and horny. Grimmjaw hadn't come to see him in two weeks. Stepping into the shower reminded the orange haired shinigami of all the "activities". Before Ichigo turned on the shower and closed the curtain, He looked in the full length mirror that was on the door. Was it just him…Or did his stomach seem rounder than before? Ichigo violently shook his head, trying to get that insane thought out of it.

"It's just crazy mirrors and their tricks" Ichigo assured himself as he turned the shower on cold. Ichigo enjoyed the cool sensation on his body. After he was clean he put on an oversized spa robe and walked into his room. The vomiting had ceased for the time being, but now it seemed Ichigo always had a constant craving for cheese cake topped with granola. When he reached his drawers to get some clothes a portal suddenly opened in the room.

"Hi…mffff" Ichigo didn't have time to get his normal greeting out. Grimmjaw had suddenly began ravaging Ichigo with his mouth. The arrancar didn't waste any time sliding off Ichigo's bathrobe while all the time never ceasing kissing the shinigami. Ichigo was feeling so many different emotions at once that he tripped on the side of the bed. Ichigo landed with a hard thump on the wooden floors while taking Grimmjaw with him. The arrancar landed in a rather enticing position on top of the shinigami.

"Just what I was thinking." Grimmjaw huskily breathed as he tore off the rest of the remaining pieces of the robe. Ichigo was fully erect as he watched Grimmjaw quickly removed his own shirt and undo his pants. Grimmjaw was far to gone by the feeling of lust that he raised Ichigo's hips up and entered him without preparation. Ichigo let out a small gasp of pain, though it quickly turned to pleasure as Grimmjaw slammed him member directly into Ichigo's prostate.

And that was when the door opened. Grimmjaw flipped the bodies over so that Ichigo was on top. Rukia stood in the doorway. Ichigo let out a low moan of lust as he was being flipped.

"Ichigo! I felt Grimmjaw's aura! Is he here? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Thankfully, Grimmjaw and Ichigo were on the other side of the bed. So Rukia could only see the top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjaw who smirked up at him. The bastard! Didn't he care if they got caught!

"No Rukia! We're…..I mean….I'm fine! You can go now!" Ichigo said in the friendliest voice he could muster, trying very hard to speak full sentences.

"Are you sure you seem off…Hey!…Why are you naked!?" Rukia demanded. God this was hot! Rukia was just steps away from finding Grimmjaw and Ichigo was getting off on it! Ichigo didn't know he was such a kinky bastard. Grimmjaw was getting bored so he began to lightly graze Ichigo's inner thigh. Ichigo was in heaven. That was until he heard Rukia's footsteps getting closer. He had to stop her now!

"I'm jerking off!" He suddenly yelled.

"What!!?" Rukia asked in disbelief

"You interrupted me, so I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can finish. I'm looking at a magazine with extremely hot guys in it…that look much better than you so leave." Ichigo said as his voice went from angry to downright cold. He said the last part looking directly down at Grimmjaw, who let a devilish smile shine through.

"FINE! I was just making sure you were ok! Don't bite my head off! See If I ever come to help you again…PERVERT! Don't call for me when Grimmjaw comes and eats you!" She yelled as he face became red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Rukia turned and walked out the door making sure to slam it shut behind her.

"Believe me, I won't" Ichigo thought as he began to continue where the two left off. Ichigo began to frantically rise and lower himself off of Grimmjaw. The little incident that just happened only sufficed in making Ichigo hornier. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as he continued to ride Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's erection and Began to pump it encouraging Ichigo to go faster . Ichigo willingly complied, and the began at a reckless rate. Finally the duel stimuli became to much for Ichigo as he whimpered Grimmjaw's name and came. With the shinigami's walls constricting around him and milking him Grimmjaw let out a low growl as he came.

Ichigo leaned over and Grimmjaw used his remaining energy to flip them over again, so he was on top. Grimmjaw stared at Ichigo while he was coming down from his sex induced high.

"You know….You're kind of pretty" Grimmjaw told Ichigo

"Gee, thanks" Ichigo responded with a weak glare.

"Not like girl pretty, but…I don't know how to describe it…Shiny, like you're glowing.." Grimmjaw growled. "But…there are other parts that I like too.." Grimmjaw continued as his eyes raked over Ichigo's body. Ichigo felt Grimmjaw becoming hard.

"Again..?" Ichigo asked.

"I haven't seen you for two weeks, I think that means we have some time to make up for.." Grimmjaw said as he leaned down to kiss the shinigami on the lips.

Several hours later…….

"Damn, eight times!" Ichigo panted as he tried not to close his eyes. He was afraid that he'd fall asleep if he let his eye lids drop."

"Like I said we had time to make up for.." Grimmjaw drawled as he pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace and drifted off to sleep with his mate.

Yes I killed of Uli, but I racked my brain for a way to keep him in the story...but nothing fit!!!!Now onto the pregnancy issue..I'm having a vote: Should Ichigo have one or three kids? Should they be delivered naturally or through ceasection, I'm tired and I'm not sure if I spelled that right. Anyways, enjoy...I'm going to go to bed...


	5. Isn't pregnancy fun?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo or eBay or any other commercial product featured. This disclaimer is for this chapter and all upcoming chapters.

Jeez sorry it took so long. I have a psychology test on monday, and a english paper due soon, AND an informative speech coming up. I put an item for sale on ebay but so far no one's bid on it and that's kind of depressing. I want to become a donor for people who drink blood but I can't find anyone that needs one. (sigh) oh well. That's life. But I can write fanfiction (Cheers)! My cousin's having this party and she wants me to dress sexy so I chose the sluttiest outfit I have ever worn in my life, but I don't really have the body for it so I'll be doing tae bo everyday until Halloween to get my body in shape, I really hope the girl I like notices. I think I'm going to try and learn sword dancing. So yeah, some of the reasons why I was so late..sorry! Now to the reviews! 12 votes for three kids and 5 votes for one kid and 4 votes for C-section and 14 votes for natural!

Hiza: Thanks for adding me to youe favorites and author alerts! I'm happy you love it and think it's sweet. I try! (Glomps back) Your cruel, but in a good way. Thanks for voting!

DominiqueDani: Thanks for voting but I kinda had my heart set on one or three. Plus if you have ideas TELL ME!!! I'm in constant need of motivation and I love hearing everyone's ideas. Just ask Saria, I've used about two of her ideas...tell me and I might use yours too!

Omega's Revalation: Everyone finds out in this chapter, but I'm going to amke Grimm wait until the next chapter to find out. It's all in the plot! Don't worry Ichigo's going to get his revenge (cackles) well..yeah...

Empress Yugi: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories and author alert.

Demion69: I'm happy your happy! Thanks for not being upset that I killed Uli, I thought alot of people would be mad at me for that, but I guess they like to keep the author on good terms. lol. Thanks for voting and sorry your vote didn't win..

Maria S: Yes, I already knew about the hip rule but I had no idea about the two to three pound rule. I'm taking your advice, hope you don't mind. Thanks for helping me make this story realistic!

DreamerP: Well what can I say? Grimmmjaw is a horndog and addicted to his uke! It's like taking a drug away from a drug addict. lol. I haven't seen that episode of Jimmy Neutron but I'll try to find it on youtube, sounds pretty funny! I'm also glad you liked the porn line (proudly smiles) I came up with that one on impulse but it worked out so I'm happy!

JtheChosen1: (Gives you a napkin for your nosebleed) Glad your vote won. I try to do the sex scenes as graphic as I feel that day. Yes, sometimes I'm on the internet for hours "Researching" for the best technique. I'll keep trying, also thanks for adding me to your story alert.

HibaZae: Wow..you're blunt, but you did vote so here's your credit. Thanks for voting, if I was a mean person I wouldn't be giving you any credit, but thankfully I'm not.

CrazySpark: Thanks for adding me to your story alert.

2stupid: Wow, I'm flattered. Sure, but please wait until I finish this story I'm hoping to have this story finished by the middle of next month. So, if you can wait until then it's all yours, oh and if you do chose to write a spinoff please message me with the title and so on. I would like to read it!

Saria19: Thanks for voting! That was my idea too..well they do say great minds think alike!Thanks for clarifying how C-section was spelled. Hey...it ..was... late...(shrugs)

Gravy Baby: Oh your evil! lol, and I love it! Thanks for voting. Mwahaha

HanaNinja: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list.

SwtlitoWaiYi: Talk about a confusing name. Thanks for voting, lol!

rokudaimehokage19: And I thought the last name was hard to type. THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Sorry, but there's not much Grimmjaw in this chapter but in the next chapter he'll get more than average time. I'm also really happy you LOVE my story. YAY!

Raika Katsuya: Thanks for voting! I'll keep that in mind but I'll probably have a vote about what the kids should be in one of the later chapters...you might just see your descriptions up there..or maybe some characteristics..I don't know yet, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Though, I'm starting to think about how I would like them to look. And you'll see what a cranky Ichi can do (evil laugh)..I feel sorry for Grimmjaw (smirk).

myloveiskyo: LOL!! I like the way you think. Couldn't have said it better myself!Thanks for voting!

ff2007: Thanks for adding me to your favorite author and stories list. Good to know the smut is working for you! Thanks for not getting made at the death of Uli! I tried to explain how Ichigo got pregnant the best I could, but if you still don't understand it after that message me and I'll see if I can put it in better terms...but I did try to explain it well...Thanks for Voting!

aijinara: Thanks for voting and don't worry I'm not that cruel to give hime FOUR KIDS..lord...that's just mean.

zeldagamefan: THANKS!!!! I HAD NO IDEA!!!! HOW COOL!!

Siryns-magick: Yeah I also think fraternal twins is the way to go. I'm going to hold a vote in one of the later chaptes for how the kids should look. Maybe I'll use something you told me but I'm not really sure yet. Guess we'll just have to see. Thanks for voting!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: Yes, you are a naughty angel. I got the name joke. Cool name by the way, I don't think I'll be forgetting it any time soon. Thanks for voting!

Icy moon86: lol, I'm happy the lineblockers worked. Thanks for not being mad about Uli dying. Actually nobody was. I thought I'd at least have one person pissed off at me but apparently not. Glad you liked the flashbacks! Aren't GinHitsu such a cute couple! Glad you liked the magazine remark. The funny thing is I did that on impulse, well I'm soooo happy it worked out either way! Thanks for voting! When Ichigo has the kids you'll see it was worth the voting and don't worry I like long reviews!

Yoyosoul: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts. Yes, I knew about the hip rule, but tell me what would happen if Ichigo's hips began to widen due to his spiritual pressure and the way his body knows so it's beginning to prepare for it. (smirks) Well that would be my explanation. The update is here at last. Read the top and you'll see why it took so long to get here. Thanks for voting!

The Masquerade Moth: I found out it's spelled C-section and the vote for natural won so I don't have to worry about spelling it! I tried to Isshin the best I could, but I don't think I did very good. Well, I'll let you decide on that...Thanks for voting!

Pickle Reviver: And yet again, another person who could care less about Uli! cool! I would like to do the huge tummy thing but I think I've been mean enough to Ichi already, besides if I made the babies that big they might die...and I don't want that! It's always a pleasure writing for people who love my work, but now I'm just gushing, so thanks for the review and thanks for voting! The update is here!

Lady Dragon715: I'm in shock! A person who finally feels bad for Uli, lol, anyway thanks for voting! I'll have a vote in one of the later chapters for the children's characteristics. Happy you love the story!

Lireal Moonwaker: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories. It's true it's cliche, but I think three is a good mumber. Sorry it was closer to two weeks this time for the update, but I'll try harder to update faster. I don't like taking that long to update. (sulks) I'm happy you like my story and thank you! That was a very pleasent review to read. Thanks for voting!

my renji-kun: lol, thanks! Glad you love it! That's soo cool!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The headboard in the Kurosaki household smashed ruthlessly against the wall. The younger shinigami moaned as his partners muscles pressed tightly into his abdomen.

"Fuck…Grimm…" Ichigo panted out as he tried to keep his head from breaking the headboard upon impact. The arrancar smirked as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Yes, Ichigo, I believe that's what we're doing.." Grimmjaw drawled as ran the tips of his thumbs down to Ichigo's manhood and began to jerk the younger off.

"Bastard…stop… Teasing.." Ichigo growled as he was still being fucked and the dual stimulation was becoming a tortuous event.

"Oh, you mean like this.." Grimmjaw said as he began to slide slower into Ichigo and slowly began to nip at the substitute shinigami's neck. Ichigo let out a groan of frustration at the now TRIPLE stimulation. How long did Grimmjaw think he could hold out? As an act of revenge the shinigami clamped down on the older's member in an vice grip.

The arrancar moaned at the unexpected trick and began to increase the momentum of his plunging yet again. The two could feel their immanent release about to squirt out, so in an last ditch attempt to increase the pleasure they went to fucking like wild dogs.

Finally they both came with scream and collapsed. The two took their time to catch their breath. As always Grimmjaw recovered before Ichigo and he couldn't help looking at Ichigo. Maybe it was just Grimmjaw but did Ichigo's stomach look bigger? After a couple more minutes Ichigo recovered from his orgasm and looked up at Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw licked his lips as his mate looked up at him with those slightly unfocused eyes.

"Yo, Ichigo…" The arrancar started ,trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Yeah.." Ichigo sleepily yawned.

"Has your stomach gotten bigger?" Grimmjaw asked as anticipating the yelling that he would get for "insulting" Ichigo.

"Yeah, I don't know why…I'm exercising more…and eating healthy, but it won't go away.." Ichigo explained as he leaned in closer to Grimmjaw. It was then that Grimmjaw learned a valuable lesson, if you were ever going to ask Ichigo something that offended him, wait until he was coming down from the high of sex.

"Oh, alright…maybe you should get it checked out." Grimmjaw recommended while he slowly licked Ichigo's bite mark.

"Yeah.." Ichigo said as he drifted of to sleep. Grimmjaw smirked as he noticed how peaceful and cute Ichigo was when he was tired. The arrancar closed his arms around the younger and felt something brush against his hand. Grimmjaw quickly brought his hand back. What the hell? The arrancar let his hand rest on Ichigo's chest and went to sleep, trying to forget how his mates stomach had hit him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ichigo woke up, Grimmjaw as no where to be found. That was the usual for the shinigami due to the fact Grimmjaw was still trying to keep their relationship a secret. It had been two weeks since the last meeting. The morning sickness was now basically non-existent and for some reason lots of people were telling Ichigo that he had a glow about him. Even people on the streets!

The substitute shinigami limped out of bed and quickly took a shower. He had promised Grimm the night before that he would get his stomach checked out. In all truth his stomach was scaring the hell out of him. His stomach kept on hitting him, like something was kicking him from the inside. Ichigo was afraid that it might be a tumor. He had heard of men getting tumors that began to look pregnant. Ichigo put on his jeans that were beginning to become to tight for him and a large T-shirt. After some flash steps Ichigo was out of breath and standing next to Urahara's front door of the shop. Ichigo stopped to catch his breath before he went into the small candy shop.

"Hello Ichigo!" Urahara said in his overly hyper way.

Ichigo glared at the shop owner for a minute. "I need you to do check on my stomach." Ichigo stated. Urahara stood there and just stared at Ichigo for a minute.

"Why are you sick?" The shop Keeper said as he began fanning himself.

"No, I think I might have a tumor.." Ichigo growled out.

"Hmmm….A tumor wouldn't be any good for you…I Know I'll check it out with the new ultra sound I just got on eBay!" Urahara happily proclaimed not caring at all about Ichigo's problem.

Urahara led Ichigo to the room in the very back of the shop. The room had a small cot and was covered in technological equipment.

"Now, lay on the bed and raise up your shirt and well get things started." The shop keeper said happily as he pulled out a large machine from the electronic room. Ichigo growled, but did as Urahara said. Ichigo just wished the shopkeeper was taking this more seriously. What if it was something bad?

Urahara come back with a bottle of mysterious looking gel and began to pour it on the substitute shinigami. Ichigo tensed up at the cool gel on his abdomen. It was freezing! Ichigo growled and slapped Urahara's hand away as he tried to rub it on Ichigo's stomach.

"I can do that myself! Pervert!" Ichigo snapped as he began to frantically rub the cool gel on his stomach. Urahara smirked as her turned on the ultra sound machine and took out the round handle , placing it on Ichigo's belly.

"Now, if you have a tumor it will show up on the screen." The shop keeper explained.

Ichigo looked up at the screen and saw three little blots on it. Now, Ichigo had been raised in a clinic. He knew what the blots meant, but he'd be damned if he brain was letting him believe it was true. Urahara's face slit into one of the biggest and most maniacal grins he had ever shown. Ichigo continued looking at the screen. His eyes growing as wide as saucers as his brain slowly began functioning again.

"Congratulations Ichigo! You're a mommy!!" Urahara yelled while giving the boy a small hug.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo argued.

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me you were having sex ! When did you start!? Who was it with?" The shop keeper asked with the never ending personal questions. Ichigo thought about it and something didn't seem to make any sense.

"Wait a minute! I only started having sex a month and a half ago! They must be tumors, Children don't grow that big after only a month and a half!" Ichigo exclaimed

"And men aren't supposed to get pregnant either.." Urahara sarcastically said. "Look, human pregnancy and spirit pregnancies differ, since your half shinigami and half hollow, but still retain your human body it's quite possible that you could get pregnant. Also in spirit pregnancy a lot of different factors come into play about how long it takes a baby to develop. It depends on the mother's spirit power and the Father's spirit power. Another thing that comes into play is what species your mate is to determine how long the baby develops." Urahara explained.

Ichigo knew what Urahara said was true, but couldn't get himself to admit it.

"No, your lying! I'm not pregnant. No way, no how!' Ichigo stubbornly denied.

The shop keeper sighed as it was obvious Ichigo was going through the five stages of grief. Right now he was at stage one: Denial. Then, Ichigo thought about it and realized that he wouldn't be in this predicament without Grimmjaw.

"THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!! I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he picked up some random chair and threw it across the room, resulting in a broken window. Since the substitute shinigami was yelling and screaming, well basically throwing a temper tantrum. It attracted some of the other people in the shop to come and see what all the commotion was about. Rukia, Orihime, Hitsugaya, Ururu, Tessai, and Ishida came running through the door, only to come right back out in fear of being hit. That was number two: Anger.

Ichigo went into the third stage of bargaining when he went down on his knees and began to pray, "God, I don't know if you exist or not….but please…I'll stop complaining….I'll be nicer….I'll try to only have sex with girls….even though it's not as satisfying…."Ichigo dramatically prayed. Rukia, Tessai, and Ururu went bright red as this admission and began to awkwardly glue their eyes to the floor. Ishida, Urahara, and Hitsugaya let out tiny nods of agreement. Orihime was in her own little world and was still trying to figure out why Ichigo was acting the way he was.

Ichigo then began sniffling, everyone knew what that meant. The girl quickly went over to sooth Ichigo. This is what you call stage four: Depression. "My life is over!" Ichigo wailed as he buried his hand in his hands. The substitute shinigami continued sobbing, not really paying attention to what the girls were saying to him. Then Ichigo felt better about letting all of those pent up emotions out and he entered stage five: Acceptance.

"Now, that that's over, care to tell me who you were having sex with?" Urahara bluntly asked. Ichigo visibly stiffened. All of the sudden everyone was VERY interested in the conversation. Ichigo kept his lips tightly shut. Sensing this Urahara began to try to coax the information out of him.

"Ichigo, if you don't tell me who the father is I can't make a diagnosis of when the children will be born of if they'll have any abnormalities." The shop keeper explained. Ichigo thought about what was worse. Having everyone know…or being completely unprepared. Ichigo let out a long sigh in defeat.

"Grimmjaw." The shinigami stated.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Ichigo. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have. But Ichigo did and that scared all of the misfit's the most.

"He forced you to do it!" Rukia yelled in disbelief. It was the only logical explanation Rukia could come up with. Ichigo knew that he could get out of it, but he chose to remain silent. His silence was enough of an answer. "Oh God." Rukia stated as she tried to keep the vomit from reaching her throat. "Then, that time I felt his aura…" She muttered as she pieced the pieces together. "I have to go." She said as she ran out the door. Ichigo watched his friend as he filled with sadness.

Everyone else chose not to comment. "Well, now that that drama's over let me explain why the children are developing so quickly. You see, Grimmjaw was originally a jaguar adjuchas class menos. So since he was a the feline species and his spiritual pressure is slightly greater than yours it means that you will give birth in nine weeks instead of nine months. Like a cat!" Urahara happily explained. "Now that I think about it…This could explain why your powers been increasing, during intercourse your body's been taking Grimmjaw's energy and melding it to your own to support the children growing inside you. This is why you've been stronger in battle recently. In fact, that may be why the mark on your neck hasn't disappeared. It also seems that your hips are moving apart to prepare your body for the birth" The shop keeper explained.

Poor Ichigo's brain was going into information overload. "Alright." The shinigami meekly stated. That was when Isshin jumped through the door.

"Ichigo! I was taking your sisters out for candy and I heard everything! I'm so proud!" Ichigo's father exclaimed! Isshin ran over to Orihime and gave her a big hug. Then he magically pulled out some cigars and began to pass them out to everyone. All the while singing "I'm going to be a Grandfather!!!". The Ichigo's father picked him up and began twirling him in his arms. This action of course resulted in Ichigo getting sick and running for the toilet. After Ichigo had vomited and waited a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts. The shinigami summoned up the courage to go back and face everyone.

"I just can't wait to take him clothes shopping!" Isshin bragged to his daughters. Ichigo paled. He could just imagine him and his dad in a maternity store. He would be trying on clothes while his dad told everyone about how proud he was of his pregnant son. Then his father would pick out an extremely pink dress and have him model it for the entire store…NO.

"I'm not going shopping for clothes!" Ichigo yelled.

"But you need clothed son, I've noticed how tight your pants have fitted you lately…Only now I know the reason why." Isshin said with a starry look in his eyes.

Ishida was shocked but that didn't mean he was going to put up with the two Kurosaki idiots. "I'll make the clothes!" Ishida yelled in extreme annoyance. This outburst seemed to shut the two up. "Thank you!" Ichigo said as he gave his friend a small hug. Ishida pushed Ichigo away and sulked back to the corner of the room. Ichigo was happy! No store modeling or being used as a lab rat for the government. He could have kissed Ishida…but those types of activities were reserved for a certain teal haired arrancar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia sat on the top of the building. Why? That's the question that she kept on asking herself over and over. She had admitted to herself along time ago that she had a crush on Ichigo, and she promised herself that one day she was going to get up the nerve to tell him. Well, that was out the window now. She didn't understand why she didn't notice before that Ichigo didn't even like girls in that type of way.

Rukia then understood that even though she was upset. Ichigo needed her and she would rather be useful to Ichigo then moping around. It wasn't right to get mad at Ichigo. He had done so much for her and she couldn't even accept that he was pregnant by another. The female shinigami soon became disgusted with the way she was acting. If Ichigo thought Grimmjaw was ok then Rukia guessed that she owed him a chance but she would protect Ichigo from Grimmjaw if she had too. Then Rukia thought about the children that she would have so much fun spoiling! With renewed vigor Rukia jumped off the roof and went to apologize to Ichigo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Rukia came back in Ichigo was laying down and resuming the ultra sound.

"See, there are the two boys and it looks like you have a girl." Urahara explained as he pointed to the fetuses on the screen. Orihime swooned.

"Oh, Ichigo! They're soooo cute!" Isshin screamed.

"I'll be getting pictures, right?" Isshin asked the shop keeper. Urahara gave a small nod and silently thanked whatever god existed that the ultra sound remained undamaged with this rowdy group.

Rukia slowly walked up to Ichigo, painfully aware of all the eyes that were on her. "Ichigo. I'm sorry. I'll give Grimmjaw a chance. He has to have some good in him if you like him." Rukia said.

"Thanks, Rukia….or should I say Aunt Rukia." Ichigo teased.

"Really!" Rukia squeaked. She had no idea that Ichigo was going to make her an Aunt.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he went back to looking at the monitors. Rukia stared in awe at the three living beings being formed in the monitor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuzu timidly walked over to Orihime. "Umm….Orihime…I've noticed that Ichigo doesn't like my cooking anymore and I was wondering if you would teach me how to cook like you do." Yuzu asked the older.

"Of course!" Orihime squealed. Never in her life had anyone asked her for cooking advice.

"Great! I'll come by your house at eight tomorrow!" Yuzu beamed as she went off to find Jinta.

Jinta didn't really care what was going on in the next room, so he stayed outside practicing swings with his baseball bat.

"Jinta! Guess what! Orihime is going to teach me how to cook!" Yuzu happily told her friend. Jinta dropped his bat as a blush spread across his face. He had tasted Orihime's cooking and he couldn't understand why ANYONE would actually want cooking lessons from her, but if the goddess wants it, Jinta would stay silent on the issue.

"Hmm….I think your cooking tasted great already! In fact I could eat it everyday for lunch." Jinta said while trying to keep his blush down.

"Really." Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." Jinta stated.

"Then, I'll bring you lunch tomorrow! Thanks Jinta!" Yuzu said as she hugged her friend. Jinta on the other hand was somewhere between utter embarrassment and utter bliss. Yuzu let go and ran to rejoin her family. Jinta just stared at the ground in complete humiliation. Then he ran to lift some weights, the goddess was coming tomorrow and he was going to look good!

Well, that's it I'm tired it's 5:31 a.m. and yeah...enough said. I tried!!!! I want to play silent hill 4 but I know it will give me daymares and my silent hill 5 hasn't come in the mail yet. Although, I have good news! I finally saved up enough for a PSP (cheers) , I want to get a black or white one. well, enough of this I'm shutting down for the night...or...day...


	6. Aizen finally dies! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own

Well, I'm back! I'm sick and it's not one of those of I'll get over it in 24 hrs. sick, no it's the scratchy throat, achey muscles, and severe runny nose sick. However this seems to be when my creative side decided to strike so here I am. I just got done with my psychology test and I think I did pretty well. I have a public speaking informative speech next monday that I haven't even started on...I'll start on it a little tonight and try to finish it tomorrow. I have a paper to write and a report to proof read and applications to put in. Lord, I need a job. Hope I get one! I tried to update faster this time. Their will only be two chapters in this series that don't have sex scenes and this is number 1. so yeah...Time to answer the reviews!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

zeldagamefan: I'm happy you liked the five stages of grief. Once again that idea came from impulse (cheers) and it makes my heart happy to know that I'm doing my girly duties of making this story cute!

Gabby0214: You have FOUR KIDS! Wow, well please tell me anything that you might thing will make the story more acurate for how babies behave in their first 1 to 3 yrs. if you wouldn't mind. I don't have kids but I babysit alot, however I would still like my story to be as accurate as possible. Grimmjaw finds out in this chapter, I'm not sure if everyone will think the chapter was funny enough. I made this an action chapter...so yeah...and yes I know I'm evil (cunning smirk).

An Angel Flying with broken wings: LOL, you're funny, you know that? hehehe

rokudaimehokage19: I'm happy you loved it. The reason Grimmjaw wasn't there was to conform to the plot. Hope your not to disappointed with Grimm's reaction. This was an action "I'm going to kill you" chapter, not my usual "let's fuck and have some somewhat funny scenes chapter." So tell me what you think.

JtheChosen1: Thanks I did go to bed (glomps back). lol. I'm happy the Rukia not being that mean to Ichigo worked out too. Grimmjaw finds out in this chapter and he goes back on to the "I'm a posessive animal with a mate phase." They both pretty much have hormonal rages. Ichigo's so fun to write even if he is OOC. I know what you mean about stage fright! I'm basically kicking myself for not taking interpersonal communications. I also took your advice and studied my ass off...I think it paid off. Thanks for the advice!

- Kanon-Canon - 50-50 - :Yup it's triplets! The people demanded it! (Grabs pocky) Of course! Pocky rules! And I do plan on giving Ichigo a hard time with the kids. lol, I can be so mean.

The Masquerade Moth: Happy you like the five stages. I wish I would have elaborated more on them though (sigh) Oh well! I'm VERY happy that you thought Isshin was in character. He can be hard to write sometimes. Hope you like Grimmjaw in this chapter, I put him in the posessive mate mode. So, yeah...sorry if it sucked. This isn't one of my best chapters, it's mostly action.

Demion69: I agree the five stages were a bit rushed, I wish I would have taken some more time on them now, but oh well. I took my time with this chapter but it's mostly action. I updated! Still this chapter doesn't have as much humor as the other ones, it's mostly action. However remember! This chapter is setting a plot! It had to be done!

DreamerP: I would like to name the kids something american or something I'll remember easily that's not clich'e. Yes it was three kids and I hope Grimmjaws reaction is good enough.

Icy moon86: Yup three for one! lol, happy you liked the last chapter!

my renji-kun: Happy you loved it and I updated faster this time!

yoyosoul: True, it wasn't. If it makes any difference this time I didn't rush myself. Don't worry we'll have a vote in the next chapter for what the kids should look like and I promise Grimmjaw will get his just desserts when Ichigo's giving birth!

Saria19: YES IT'S AN UPDATE!!!! lol, Yup he'll be delivering within the next two chapters. This chapter was mostly fighting but Grimm does find out in this chapter. I'll put up a vote for how the children will look in the next chapter. You were right about the released form being called Pantera, but on wikipidia it said he's a jaguar. And I've updated...Though I do not fear the never ending message curse. MWAHAHAHA!!!

DominiqueDani: Happy that made your day! That's kinda creepy I was thinking the EXACT SAME THING about how the kids should look. And I get what you're saying about the personalities!

freakypetachick: cool name. I'm happy you like it and thanks for the compliment. -

SWEETWOLF-ILR: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories!

HunterKai: I'm happy you liked the last chapter! I tried to make Isshin REALLY supportive...I think i succeeded! Loved your review it was very original. lol!

Stoic-Genius: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

myloveiskyo: I would but I'm really terrible at the computer. I would like to hear some of your ideas, but I'm REALLY bad at the computer. It took me half a year to learn how to post stories and I still don't know how to use yahoo messenger. Sooo...yeah... . I'm really happy you loved the five signs, I wish I would have made those longer. I tried to make Grimms reaction funny but this was mostly a plot and fighting chapter...but I TRIED!!! I like your ideas, if one show's up in the vote for the next chapter don't be surprised.

Skeleton Toes: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

Flamingpheonix: Thanks for adding me to your stoy alerts.

GeneralSephiroth: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

Gravy Baby: You might be right or you might be wrong...guess you'll have to read to find out. I tried to do a bit of both (sigh) I really hope it worked.

Inadvertent: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts and your author alerts. Yes GrimmIchi are sooo hot together! They also form a nice balnce! I'm happy the mpreg explanation was good enough. I tried to make it simple. lol, always good to hear from a GrimmIchi fan!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blood splattered on the bleached walls in Hueco Mundo. The numerous arrancar ran toward the murderer and tried to attack. Unfortunately for them, Gin was well above their level. He sliced through the hollows with out remorse as he ran to find Aizen. Grimmjaw covered Gin as the attacks continued. Gin narrowly dodged a cero blast only to be thrown back by Grimmjaw.

"What the hell was the plan again!" Grimmjaw growled as he ripped open one of the fellow arrancar. The sadistic smile spreading across his face as the red liquid dripped down his hand. Gin let out a deep sigh. Earlier that day Aizen had come to him, telling him that they were going to kidnap Ichigo and use his children as soldiers. That was what Gin feared. Gin had found out that Ichigo was pregnant and had yet to tell the teal haired arrancar.

"You take out Tosen and try to get the orb of distortion, while I go after Aizen." Gin explained.

"Why can't I take out Aizen!" The arrancar complained.

"Because I'm the only one who can see past his illusions." Gin answered while smiling sadistically at thought of getting Aizen's blood on his hands. The two ran through the two giant wooden doors that led to Aizen's office. Tosen was standing in front of the orb of distortion, while Aizen gazed at the two rebels from his throne.

" Gin what's the meaning of this?" Aizen's illusion calmly asked as the real Aizen came behind Gin with his sword. Gin easily say through the illusion and blocked the attack. Grimmjaw looked around confused as the illusion on the throne faded. Tosen took advantage of the distraction and rushed at Grimmjaw. Due to the new power the arrancar had acquired he easily dodged the blow causing Tosen to accidentally slam into Aizen.

Aizen growled. "Stay out of my way! You useless imbecile!" The hypnosis shinigami turned and stabbed Tosen right through the heart.

"Aizen….Why?…" The ebony shinigami asked in disbelief as blood squirted out of his chest and stained his white robes.

"The path that causes the least bloodshed……Do you know how idiotic that sounds? As long as people with different ideas exist their will be pain. I'm sorry you had to learn that the hard way. If it's any consolation you were a wonderful pawn." Aizen coldly explained with a mad smile.

Gin and Grimmjaw looked shocked at the instant personality change. The hypnosis shinigami turned and flashed a cold smile. "Tag. You're it. Catch me before I catch what's yours." With that Aizen quickly opened a portal and jumped through it.

The two allies looked at each other with different thoughts of their beloveds' going through their heads. Grimmjaw was the first to summon up his portal and land in the Kurosaki residence. Gin looked at the orb of distortion that Aizen had forgot in his "game". The fox Shinigami picked up the giant bead like orb and opened his own portal. This time he would win the game.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo sat on his bed. He didn't really know what to think, well, ok, he did but it was all so frustrating. He was worried about what Grimmjaw would say. Ichigo knew that Grimmjaw was a free spirit and he would hate to tie Grimmjaw down with kids. The substitute shinigami wondered if Grimmjaw would stay with him. Wouldn't the arrancar get scared and leave? As much as Ichigo hated it, that could be what would happen. Maybe it was just best not to tell Grimmjaw at all. So that was what Ichigo was worrying about all week. Ichigo did love Grimmjaw, and did he hated to admit it, but it was true.

Other than that everyone had been great. Yuzu's cooking had improved and she was always off with her little boyfriend. Ichigo loved to tease his little sister over her obvious crush, thankfully she was to kind to verbally attack a pregnant man. Karin had been literally shoving vitamins down his throat. Goat chin had been doing his homework and….Well…Ichigo wasn't going to complain. While Rukia and Orihime had discovered the maternity section of the book store and GOD did Ichigo wish that all the maternity magazines would spontaneously combust. There was only so many times he could hear "AWWWWWWWWW, THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!!" From the two.

Ichigo was in mid-thought when a familiar black portal appeared in his room. The teal haired arrancar quickly jumped out. "Good you're safe." Were the first words the arrancar said to his mate. Safe? SAFE!!! Was the moron implying that Ichigo couldn't take care of himself?!! With as much as everyone was pampering him lately that's what it sounded like.

That statement did nothing but piss Ichigo off. The shinigami growled and punched Grimmjaw square in the jaw, causing the arrancar to slam into the nightstand.

"What the hell!" Grimmjaw fumed. Here he was trying to protect Ichigo and what does he get for all his trouble? A punch to the jaw and a broken nightstand. Ichigo looked down at the ground seriously trying to figure out his next action. Grimmjaw saw that Ichigo was staring at the ground and then got a bad feeling.

"Ichigo?" The arrancar curiously asked. The shinigami remained silent. "What's going on?" Grimmjaw asked again and once again he received no answer. Grimmjaw was confused, why wasn't Ichigo looking at him? Then a horrible thought popped into Grimmjaw's head. What if Ichigo found someone else? Not looking somebody in the eye was a sign of mistrust….Wasn't it? The arrancar was going to find out.

He charged at the shinigami and pinned him to the wall. Ichigo let out a gasp of surprise.

"Who is it?" Grimmjaw asked in a deadly voice.

"Who is what Grimmjaw?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell me who the person it is you're fucking! I'll Kill The Son of a bitch!" Grimmjaw growled as his nails dug deeper into Ichigo.

"You're the only one I've ever fucked! So, unless you're going to kill yourself back the hell up! Where the hell do you get that fucked up idea anyways?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You won't look me in the eye…You're hiding something. AND you are MINE! ONLY MINE! I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone else come in and sweep you off your feet. YOU BELONG TO ME." Grimmjaw roared as he pushed up Ichigo's chin so the shinigami would be forced to look the arrancar in the eye. Ichigo was in shock. Fine if the bastard wanted to know so bad then he'd tell him.

"Fine you want to know! I'm Fucking pregnant! YOU got me pregnant! Do you know how much responsibilities I have? And thanks to you I'll have three more added to my plate! It's not like you'll care! You're just going to leave anyway! Fucking bastard! If you could only keep your dick in your pants this wouldn't had happened! Fucking big dicked asshole!" Ichigo yelled as his anger quickly turned into tears. Grimmjaw for once in his fucked up life was speechless, his face seemed to be frozen. Grimmjaw eyes bulged out and his mouth remained slightly opened. Well, that did explain everything and it didn't help his pride that he had caused Ichigo to cry. Grimmjaw didn't know how he missed it, I mean, it was so obvious. The mood swings, the glow, how his mate was getting bigger….Well it made sense now.

"Are you retarded?" The arrancar asked after his brain began functioning again. "You're mine. I don't care what the hell happens to you, I'm not leaving." Grimmjaw said as he pulled his mate closer and let Ichigo sob on his chest. The arrancar ran his fingers through Ichigo's spiky locks. It was a trick he had learned through all of their fucking session, it really seemed to calm the teenager down. True to form, Ichigo stopped trembling and began to relax.

"Well, what do you know? I'm going to be a father." The arrancar thought as he held his mate closer.

"He didn't leave me." Ichigo thought as he snuggled closer to Grimmjaw. The arrancar held Ichigo's chest tightly but let his hand drift down to the shinigami's stomach. With the very tips of his fingers Grimmjaw lightly grazed across his mates abdomen. It was almost creepy how careful he was being. Almost like Ichigo might brake if he applied any pressure.

Everything was going fine until a large crash brought the two out of their reverie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin let the spiritual pressure in his feet let him float along the air currents. The fox shinigami had followed Aizen to the Kurosaki residence and he continued to follow with the traitor in his sights. Grimmjaw and Ichigo instantly became alert with the loud crash. The substitute shinigami didn't wait for Grimmjaw's approval as he jumped out of his body and went to check out the noise. Grimmjaw followed his mate out the window….right to where Aizen stood.

Aizen wasted no time attacking Ichigo with his illusions. The deceptions circled around Ichigo and began their onslaught on the teenager. It was around that time that Ichigo remembered that he was pregnant and furiously began avoiding the attacks, Grimmjaw also rushed forward to protect what was his. However, Grimmjaw was also under Aizen's spell so the two were basically swinging at air. The real Aizen chuckled at this and slammed Ichigo into some of the many buildings behind him. Grimmjaw had never moved so fast in his life. He flash stepped behind Ichigo and protected him from going through about seven buildings. Ichigo had never felt so useless in his life! He didn't think Grimmjaw would take the blow for him.

"Are you ok?" A rough voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo said as he quickly got off Grimmjaw. "Are you ok?" The teenager worriedly asked.

"Just a couple of scratches." The arrancar cockily said as he got up. "Ichigo, You can't fight in your condition." The arrancar reasoned. Ichigo didn't like it, but Grimmjaw was right.

"Fine. I'll sit this one out." Ichigo sighed as he turned to go back to his body, "Oh and Grimm, If you get hurt I'll never let you hear the end of it." The shinigami threatened as he left to find a safer place.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Grimmjaw whispered to himself.

Grimmjaw turned around and flew back to Aizen.

"You will pay for your betrayal." Aizen calmly stated . The two locked eyes and immediately charged toward each other. Their swords clashed as Aizen began to duplicate himself. Grimmjaw surrounded himself with a giant cero blast and let it explode in every direction. The illusions disappeared and began to take a new form. Aizen let out a dark chuckle. "You may be able to defeat me…..but I know someone who can't…" Aizen drawled as he looked over at Ichigo on the ground and shot a cero blast at him. Grimmjaw quickly flew in front of Ichigo and took yet another attack. Ichigo was shocked! He hadn't even sensed the blast coming for him.

"Grimm!" Ichigo yelled as he caught the arrancar in his arms.

"I'm ok." Grimmjaw said as he struggled to get up.

"Well, now you both die in each others arms….. How poetic." Aizen mused as he brought down the sword. Ichigo flinched. He was sure that would be the end of them both. That was when Gin appeared and blocked the attack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin was frustrated to say the least. Aizen had set up a barrier that had taken Gin a while to crack. The fox shinigami had watched the whole battle from beyond the wall. He could see the illusions easily beating the two lovers while Aizen hovered high above the battle. It was only a matter of luck that Gin had managed to break the barrier in time to save the two.

"Gin?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'll explain later. You two get out of here." The fox shinigami ordered. Ichigo didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to complain. Ichigo got up and helped Grimmjaw limp to somewhere safe.

Gin stared down Aizen and then Hitsugaya jumped out of nowhere and hit Aizen directly in the back.

"By the law of the twelve souls you both are under arrest for treason." Hitsugaya stated. Aizen smirked as he sent one of his invisible clones to attack Hitsugaya from the behind. Gin saw this and quickly pushed Hitsugaya out of the way. The invisible clone's sword torn through Gin's outfit, luckily only drawing a little blood. Hitsugaya gasped. Gin took the hit….For him?

"I'll kill you both!" Aizen snarled as his sword turned into a small disc that attached its self to Aizen's heart. All of the energy that Aizen had absorbed over the years was being pumped directly in to his heart.

"Gaya, you might hate me, but I need your help." Gin pleaded. Hitsugaya knew that he should be angry but Gin DID just save his life.

"Alright, but afterward you're coming into my custody." Hitsugaya stated. Aizen apparently got tired of waiting and fired a cero blast.

"Guard Gaya." Gin ordered and without thinking Hitsugaya did as he was told. This was the way they use to train. An ice shield shot up and took the attack.

"Spikes." Gin stated and once again Hitsugaya obeyed this time sending thousand of ice shards heading for the hypnosis shinigami. Gin used the ice as a distraction and had his sword extend to Aizen's heart.

"You're going to regret that." Aizen cockily stated as he began to drain the power from Aizen's sword.

"Will I now?" Gin asked as her forcefully sent all of his energy to Aizen.

"Fool!" Aizen laughed. "Wait!, What's happening!" Aizen wheezed.

"You said it yourself. Our bodies can only take so much power….That includes yours." Gin stated as he began the painful energy transferal.

"It's still not enough! You'll die and it still won't be enough!" Aizen yelled in his power induced paralysis.

"You forgot about me." Hitsugaya said as he went forward and covered Gin's hand with his own adding to the energy. Hitsugaya followed Gin's lead and sent the ice energy to the hypnosis shinigami.

"NOOOOOOO!" Aizen screamed as he imploded and than exploded. Hitsugaya passed out from the encounter and the energy drain. Gin caught his younger ex lover and landed shakily on a near by roof.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara had been watching the entire fight. Thankfully he had ran into Ichigo on the way to see the show and now the shinigami and the arrancar were safe at his shop. Grimmjaw had only broken a part of his arm and had some bruising. Ichigo was suffering from extreme fatigue. That had been due to the fact that he went out of his body and since the children still needed energy they continued to drain it from his spirit. The shop keeper stood at the top of the roof and watched Gin fall down with the young Hitsugaya in his arms.

"My, my, what a scene." Urahara spoke softly to himself as he tried to pick Gin but noticed that the two continued to have a death grip on each other's hand. Urahara grunted as he picked both of them up and flash stepped back to the store. Urahara laid the two down together and bandaged them up as much as the two would allow. Urahara didn't even stop the two when they unconsciously held each other.

The orb of distortion fell out of Gin's pocket and onto the floor. "Well, looks like I have my property back." The shop keeper smirked and turned out the lights in the shinigami's room. Next, Urahara went to Ichigo's room and was met with basically the same wounded cuddling that was in the last room.

"Cute….Maybe I should get a teddy bear to cuddle with.." Urahara thought as he went to his own room. He could only imagine how the next day would go.

Well there you go. I tried sorry if it sucked. Now in the next chapter I need someone to be mean to Ichigo. Should it be Renji or Byakuya? Please vote (snicker), you all must hate this...sorry, I'm just not all that great at making big descisions. Well thanks for reading!


	7. sex, sex, and more sex!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Well I'm back! My cold is half way over and I've been practicing my speech daily so I hope I do well and tommorrow I get my test results back. I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's all sex and some random moments! And thanks to everyone who said I didn't suck...Well, a cold can make you feel a little self conscious! So I'm now proclaiming my love for this chapter or as I like to call it the sex chapter! It just flowed, well onto reviews!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An Angel Flying with broken wings: I did a little of both, I think there's a part in there you'll like...heheh.

xXAizenxIchigoXx: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

HanaNinja: I did both, but Byakuya's the really cruel one...Renji's just teasing.

FoxeyFoxey: I'm happy you like the title and the chapter, I'll try to keep up the good work! Thanks! Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. XD

jueru2003: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

Maria S: Congratulations on being the 100th reviewer (gives you a Grimm/Ichi kissing plushie while confetti falls from the sky)!! I hope you like this chapter, I had so much fun writing it! Hope it's cute enough! Thanks!!!

Stoic-Genius: The next chapter is here! I like to think of this as the smut chapter! The babies will be born in the next chapter, promise! And, I'm happy Aizen's dead too...He can be such an asshole he just HAD to go.

DominiqueDani: Thanks I'm feeling alot better, ahh the power of cough drops, old ammocicylinn (not really sure if I'm spelling that right.), and dayquill...The holy trinity! lol! I'm half way over it now and you're right...It Sucks! I made it so they were both a little mean to Ichigo, so I hope that works out!

Omega's Revalation: He is a little bit, but only in a teasing way -!

Skeleton Toes: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! and THANK YOU! I was doubting myself a little last week, but I'm better now. Thanks for the review it really lifted my spirits! Byakuya is a jerk to Ichi in this chapter, but Grimmjaw gets him back! Thanks again for the review!

Rin-chan101093: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

HunterKai: Yeah I guess it was ok...the last chapter just didn't flow, but this one did! I put (drumroll) Three lemons in this chapter! I had so much fun writing this one! I'm happy Aizen's gone and I took your advice! Good advice by the way, thanks!

freakypetachick: Thanks for saying it didn't suck, that made me so happy! They are both a little mean to Ichigo and your right Byakuya is cold hearted. Thanks! -

Inadvertent: Well, I'm happy you thought the last chapter was good. It's strange people are telling me the fight was short but I thought it was a little long...maybe I should just stick with sex scenes (smile). You're right Byakuya is an ass and I'll try to keep up the good work. Thanks!

zeldagamefan: Glad you liked the chapter and it's ok, I didn't know who to pick either...that's why I had people vote, lol! Thanks!

DreamerP: I'm happy you liked the last chapter, I think you'll REALLY like this one! I decided to make both of them mean to Ichi. You'll find out what happens to Hitsugaya and Gin in this chapter, though I think I'll ellaborate in the next chapter. I put in three sex scenes in this chapter! Now, that's that I call making up for lost time! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'll be sure to tell everyone what I got one my tests in the next chapter! Thanks for wishing me luck! -

Icy moon86: I'm happy you liked the last chapter! And That's so unfair! How did you find out what I was going to do with Hichi in the next chapter! Well, he won't be lying down having birthing pains, but he will help Ichigo out, smart cookie. Here have a cookie you earned it! (Gives you a cookie) I also agree on how you see byakuya! I made them both a little mean, however I made Byakuya cruel and Renji more teasing. Hope you like it! Thanks!

myloveiskyo: LOL! That was an interesting picture (snicker) Byakuya with a stick up his ass...lol! I took your advice. Thanks!

rokudaimehokage19: I agree the last chapter was fast and in all truth I was expecting more too, but that chapter had a terrible flow. Not like this chapter!!! Lol. I'm happy I made you love Gin! The cuddling thing was an impulse add but I'm glad I did it. Happy your sharing the GrimmIch love! Thanks!

Jthe Chosen1: I don't think so...Zaraki has helped Ichigo out so many times and it seems he just wants to fight Ichigo...Or maybe that's how he hides his love. hehehe! Lol! Thanks!

my renji-kun: I put in a little Byakuya/Renji in this chapter...Can you find it? I really don't think Kenpachi would be really good at being cruel, it seems he just wants a fight...you know? Thanks!

Gabby0214: Well...Thanks.., but natural birth kind of won the vote and Ichigo couldn't really get very big if he's going natural. I'm going to have Urahara be the doctor, umm, I kinda meant if you have any ideas on how the kids should look? -. Sorry I didn't clarify that. I decided to have them both be a little mean to Ichigo. Thanks!

Ore no Naruto: Yes the writing style did need to improve on the last chapter, even I could see that...But this chapter went great!!!! I was in my element with this one! Had a nice flow going! I'm happy you like the plot and I'm happy you like the story. Thank you!

Yoyosoul: Thanks I really tried. Though, the last chapter was all plot and I just couldn't really get into it. I made them both a little mean, but Renji was more teasing! I really enjoyed doing this chapter! I felt back in mye element! Tell me what you think, Thanks!

The Masquerade Moth: (smiles) Is that your secret way of telling me you think Urahara and Ishida should shack up? I kinda like that idea, I could work with it! It's weird I thought I made the fight scene to long but I guess not. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so maybe it would be a little better! Thanks!

GeneralSephiroth: You know what, I SHOULD have made Aizen explode into fireworks instead of a regular exlosion...oh well...too late now! Thanks!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw tiredly cracked open his eyes. Last night had been tiring to say the least. Taking all those hits for Ichigo, fighting Aizen, and getting saved by Gin wasn't Grimmjaw's idea of fun. Though Grimmjaw wouldn't change anything if he had to do it again. Ichigo was safe that was all that mattered. Grimmjaw let a frustrated sigh escape his mouth at the fact his broken arm was now numb. Though that frustration was quick to dissipate when Grimmjaw felt Ichigo holding tightly onto the arrancar's abdomen and curled into his chest. Grimmjaw guessed he could put up with his arm being numb if it was Ichigo that was causing it. The arrancar took his working arm and began to circle the mark on Ichigo's neck. The damn kid didn't know how cute he was sometimes. Not that Grimmjaw would ever tell him that but it was true. Grimmjaw was a father and really Grimmjaw didn't know exactly how he should feel. He was happy that now Ichigo would have to stay with him, but the arrancar wondered what type of parent he'd become.

The arrancar remembered his old human life. He went to Hueco Mundo because he had killed his father for beating up his mother. After that he only really wanted power, so he tried to become the most powerful arrancar to exist, destroying anyone who stood in his way. Grimmjaw was snapped out of his musing when Ichigo let out a whine and turned off of Grimmjaw's arm, while tiredly opened his eyes.

It took every little bit of will power Grimmjaw had not to take his shinigami right there. Did Ichigo have to look to cute?

"Morning." Ichigo said as he got up and lightly kissed Grimmjaw on the lips. Grimmjaw was shocked! In all their time together Ichigo had never made the first move. It looked like his shinigami had gotten bold. The kiss was intended to be innocent, like a simple good morning kiss, but Grimmjaw quickly took control of it. Pulling Ichigo closer to him to have better a access to those tasty lips. Slowly Grimmjaw broke the kiss and began to place light kisses on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo lightly moaned as his skin became slightly flushed.

Grimmjaw pushed his hand under Ichigo's shirt slowly running it further up the younger's abdomen until he reached his mate's nipples, Grimmjaw began to lightly pinch the buds. Ichigo Put his arm up to Grimmjaw's chest as he panted. The painful pleasure pooling into his groin as Ichigo's eyes covered over with lust. Grimmjaw stopped to switch into a more comfortable position due to his arm. Ichigo realized this and adjusted himself so he was sitting right on Grimmjaw's lap. The shinigami could feel the arrancar's erect member through the fabric of his pants. Grimmjaw smirked as he bucked his hips and began to tease Ichigo's clothed entrance.

Ichigo lightly whimpered at Grimmjaw's taunts. Ichigo didn't care if it would hurt he wanted Grimmjaw NOW. Ichigo ran his hands down to Grimmjaw's pants and shakily undid them. Grimmjaw smirked through the pleasure. Ichigo taking control was turning the arrancar on in so many ways. Ichigo then quickly pulled down his pants and positioned himself right above Grimmjaw. The arrancar guided his hand and took hold of Ichigo's hip. The two locked eyes and each one was ready for what was to come.

Ichigo slowly lowered himself onto Grimmjaw's member. Ichigo tensed and continued to slide down the rod until he was sheathed to the hilt. Grimmjaw arched his back in pleasure and used all of his energy not to buck his hips. Ichigo grunted in pain and leaned on Grimmjaw's chest. After about a minute of staying still, the shinigami began to lift himself slightly. Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimmjaw's member slide over his prostate. Grimmjaw noticed this and bucked his hips up directly into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo nearly screamed as he arched his back due to the pleasure. The two went at an incredible speed and just when the shinigami was about to spill over the edge……It happened.

"So, I think we should come see how everyone's…….What the hell!!!!!!!!!" It was Renji and Byakuya coming through the portal, which just happened to be in the room Ichigo and Grimmjaw were in. Renji was shocked at what he saw Ichigo being held by Grimmjaw, so naturally his first thought was that Ichigo was in trouble.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'll save you!" Renji yelled as he unsheathed his sword. The red head was NOT going to let his friend be raped by the enemy. Ichigo on the other hand was about to die from embarrassment. Ichigo hid his face red face in the crook of Grimmjaw's neck.

"Renji! Get the hell out of here!" Ichigo yelled at his friend while still hiding his face.

"What!" Renji asked stopping his sword in mid swing.

"If you haven't noticed we're a little busy here." Grimmjaw cockily interjected, not at all happy with having to stop his fun for that idiot.

Renji stopped and looked around at the situation. With the way they were positioned, it seemed that Ichigo controlled the movements. And that's when the light bulb went on. "OH." Was the only thing Renji could say. Byakuya looked at the situation and lightly raised one eyebrow. It seemed his subordinate had been to shocked to move. Byakuya Grabbed Renji by the collar and drug his out of the room. The imperial shinigami was not at all amused and Byakuya would get to the bottom of this after the two had finished up.

The two shut the door and Grimmjaw thrust his hips upward while sucking on the shinigami's neck, darkening the mark. The embarrassment of what just happened was the furthest thing from Ichigo's mind. He continued to slide up and down Grimmjaw's member. Grimmjaw reached down and began to stroke his mate. The two sped up and Ichigo came first. His inner walls constricting around his mate's member and milking Grimmjaw. The arrancar came within seconds of this treatment. Ichigo slumped on Grimmjaw's chest and Grimmjaw wrapped his arm around his mate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to go." Ichigo sleepily stated.

"why?" Grimmjaw replied.

"Because if we don't Urahara's going to come in and get us." Ichigo explained. As if Ichigo predicted into the future , Urahara suddenly slammed the door open.

"RISE AND SHINE, SEX ADDICTS!" Urahara cheerily yelled as he walked over to the two. Ichigo got off of Grimmjaw, pulled up his pants, and stood up. The shinigami grimaced as he felt the semen drip down his legs and sticking to the fabric in his pants. Ichigo took a deep breath to steady the pain that shot up his spine. The shinigami had gotten used to feeling this pain after sex, though today it was especially bad.

"We need to clean up, pervert! And Ichigo needs some new pants." Grimmjaw yelled as he noticed his mate's plight. Grimmjaw got up and picked up Ichigo bridal style, figuring that since Ichigo didn't use any lubrication he must be in a lot of pain, and for once Ichigo didn't object to this. He was to tired and in to much pain to feel humiliated. It was pretty amazing that Grimmjaw could carry Ichigo with only one arm working, but he did.

Grimmjaw walked out and proudly strutted to the bathroom with Ichigo in his arms, making sure to Give Renji and cocky smirk just for interrupting the arrancar's fun. Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjaw's chest, not really wanting to see the looks on everyone's faces. Renji watched this shocked and tried to hold onto his urge to tear the arrancar apart….limb from limb…..

Right when Grimmjaw was about to go into the bathroom, Urahara came out of the store room and yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear. "By the way you two are cleaning up all the semen you left! It's not nice to have sex and then not clean up! Didn't your mothers teach you any manners!? Oh and Ichigo you want the elastic pants since you're pregnant, right? Do you want the cotton or the denim ones?!!"

Renji's eyes doubled in size. Ichigo? Pregnant? And that was the last thing Renji thought before he passed out. A hard thud resounded throughout the room as Renji hit the hardwood floor. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes at the red head's dramatic actions and walked into the bathroom. Ichigo jumped out of the arrancar's arm and went into the shower. The shinigami stripped off his clothes and ran the warm water. Ichigo then felt the presence of a certain NAKED teal haired arrancar joining him. Grimmjaw ran his working hand down Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo.." Grimmjaw whispered in the shinigami's ear. Ichigo knew that voice. It was the type of voice where you could literally feel the desire in it. Grimmjaw brought his hand down to Ichigo's member and began to pump it.

"Grimmjaw, We can't have sex again." Ichigo forced out in his pleasure induced state.

"Why, they already caught us." Grimmjaw asked as he sped up the pace. Ichigo tried to think of an argument he really did, but damn, Grimmjaw had a way with words…..And his hands. The shinigami turned around and gave Grimmjaw a kiss. The arrancar pushed Ichigo up against the wall and propped him up. With very little trouble Grimmjaw entered Ichigo. The shinigami leaned on the shower tiles, Grimmjaw resumed his kissing and thrust up into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo let out a loud gasp as he wrapped his legs around Grimmjaw's abdomen.

Grimmjaw slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, twirling it deeper into the shinigami's cavern without stopping the ruthless thrusting. Ichigo enthusiastically kissed back and tried his best to increase the pace in his position. The two continued at this pace until Ichigo came and tightened around Grimmjaw in a vice grip. The arrancar came with a low growl and slip down the shower wall with Ichigo still in his arm. All the evidence of their encounter washing down the drain. After a few minutes of rest Grimmjaw finally got up and started to clean himself off. Ichigo took the hint and a minute later he got up and also cleaned himself. When the two got out of the shower some new pants sat awaiting them both.

Ichigo put on the elastic pants while Grimmjaw put on the baggy black ones.

"I hate to admit it but the shop keeper has a good sense of style." Grimmjaw said as he finished dressing.

Ichigo let out a gasp. Grimmjaw immediately took notice of this.

"Are you alright?" The arrancar asked his mate.

"Yeah, they just kicked me." Ichigo explained.

"Oh." Grimmjaw said and without warning he ran up to feel his mate's stomach. Grimmjaw was pleasantly surprised when he felt a kick. It made his happy that kick was something he helped create.

"How many?" The arrancar asked.

"Three." Ichigo stated. Grimmjaw's eyes turned to the size of basketballs. He had expected one, but THREE? He was going to have three little demons running around. That was shocking to say the least.

Then the arrancar let out a sarcastic chuckle

"What?!" Ichigo asked confused by the way Grimmjaw was acting.

"I must be REALLY powerful then, if I can produce that many." Grimmjaw smirked. Ichigo's face heated up and began to match his hair.

"PERVERT!!!" Ichigo screamed as hit Grimmjaw over the head. This of course only made the arrancar let out a larger more lecherous smirk. When the two finally exited the bathroom they were met with an amusing sight.

Renji was sitting cross legged on the floor right where he fainted before the two went into the bathroom. Byakuya was leaning down fanning the red head with an old newspaper. The imperial shinigami looked slightly annoyed at having to do such a basic task. Rukia was kneeling down in front of Renji .

"So…Ichigo is pregnant by Grimmjaw…..The Ichigo I know? Are you sure?" Renji spoke slow accentuating each word. Rukia let out a loud frustrated growl.

"FOR THE TENTH TIME, YES!!!!" Rukia yelled as she hit he friend on the head.

"Are you sure?" Renji dumbly asked again. Rukia's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably as she turned to Grimmjaw and Ichigo. "I hope you're happy! You've broke him!" Rukia yelled at the two while pointing to Renji.

"Don't worry I know something that will snap him out of it." Grimmjaw cockily said, before anyone could do anything Grimmjaw swiftly grabbed Ichigo and forced their lips together. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, which Grimmjaw only took advantage of and slid his tongue into the shinigami's mouth. Grimmjaw had every intention of continuing the kiss as long as possible however Renji seemed to have other plans as he slammed Grimmjaw to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Renji yelled.

"Told you I could fix him." Grimmjaw said as he got up. Ichigo walked over to the two and pulled them apart. "Look Renji, it's true, so stop being an asshole." Ichigo said as he looked his friend in the eye.

"It's not that you're with this bastard that pisses me off, it's that you didn't tell me." Renji said looking slightly hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't even know until a week ago and I would have told you but you weren't here." Ichigo explained.

"Alright, I guess I understand……Besides Ichigo I never took you for a uke." Renji said with a mischievous smirk. Ichigo stared at his friend. HOW DARE HE PLAY THE UKE CARD!!! Ichigo let out a dark chuckle. "Well, being Grimmjaw's uke is better than being Byakuya's bitch."

Renji body all of a sudden faded to match the color of his hair. It took exactly ten seconds for the red head to answer. "No, I'm not Byakuya's Bitch! I swear I've never fantasized about him jerking me off! I've never wanted him to wrap his muscular arms around me! I've never looked into his eyes and prayed that he'd slam me into the nearest wall and fuck me until I can't even sit up straight! I've never….." Renji quickly put his hand up to his mouth to stop any more of his secrets from coming out in his rant.

"I think thou doth protest to much." Urahara said with a maniacal grin. Byakuya looked at his subordinate and let a dark smirk slowly form on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Renji, and he didn't know what to expect.

"I'm sorry sir! I was defending my honor!" Renji said as he bowed deeply.

"Get up." Byakuya commanded.

"Yes sir." Renji said as he stood up. Renji and Grimmjaw locked eyes. "If you ever hurt Ichigo, I'll kill you." Renji growled.

"Sure go ahead, I doubt you could." Grimmjaw cockily replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've seen enough. Ichigo Kurosaki you are under arrest for mating with an arrancar during a time of war." Byakuya emotionlessly stated.

"What?!" Everyone yelled. Grimmjaw growled and stepped in front of Ichigo, prepared to protect his mate at all cost.

Hitsugaya had heard all the commotion from the next room and decided to take up his captainly duties. The ice captain walked into the next room.

"You would have the power to do that IF the war was still continuing." Hitsugaya venomously replied.

"What are you talking about?' Byakuya questioned.

"As of 12:42 lat night Aizen was destroyed. The arrancar you see before you risked his life to give us information that led to Aizen's death, Grimmjaw also fought honorably, as you can see from his arm. Ichigo Kurosaki also fought alongside Gin and Myself." Hitsugaya explained.

"Gin?" The imperial shinigami asked in disbelief.

Gin was in the room that he and Hitsugaya had shared the night before, the fox shinigami stared at the ceiling. He could hear every word that was being said in the next room. When the fox shinigami heard his name being mentioned he got up and walked into the next room. He might as well get it over with now.

"Yes, me, Byakuya Baby." Gin said as he stood behind Hitsugaya. "Now, I betrayed Aizen to lead to his downfall so wouldn't that make me a hero, why yes, I believe it would." Gin sneakily spoke trying to push the imperial shinigami's buttons.

"Why haven't you reported this to Soul Society?" Byakuya suspiciously asked.

"Everyone was suffering from severe injuries and I can't make a report if I'm unconscious." Hitsugaya explained. "Gin and I will be leaving for Soul Society in three days. So, I would appreciate it if you would inform them of our arrival." Hitsugaya haughtily spoke. Gin stuck out his tongue at the imperial shinigami and gave a very crude wave goodbye.

Byakuya was infuriated! Here he had finally had the perfect chance to imprison that cocky shinigami and get revenge on the orange haired shinigami for beating him the last time had just gone down the drain. There was a certain feeling of helplessness that arouse in Byakuya from being outwitted by the younger captain too.

"It's of no concern to me, Ichigo will never be a decent parent. It's my prediction that wolves would do better at raising the children." Byakuya cockily stated as an attempt to save face. Grimmjaw growled.

"Shinigami if you EVER talk about my mate again, I'll kill you." Grimmjaw said as his voice got deathly cold.

"I highly doubt you could even if you had both of your arms working." The imperial shinigami shot back.

"I could beat you without either of my arms." Grimmjaw answered.

"Want to bet your life on that?" Byakuya asked.

"Do you?" Grimmjaw shot back. He was going to kill this freak. This captain had a lot less power than Ichigo. Grimmjaw let his animal instincts get built up as he imagined all of the torturous ways he could mutilate the imperial shinigami.

"I highly doubt a monster like you would like death." Byakuya responded. Before Grimmjaw could respond, Ichigo had slammed Byakuya up against the wall and was holding the imperial shinigami by the neck.

"Don't EVER talk to him like that." Ichigo growled. Grimmjaw smirked at his shinigami. It was strange to see Ichigo getting protective over him.

'Byakuya. I think it would be in your best interest to go. If you start attacking a pregnant man then you will gain a lot of opponents in this house." Urahara said as he smiled and fanned himself. Secretly Urahara was loving watching Byakuya's plans get crashed. The imperial shinigami had always been such an asshole to the shop keeper, so Urahara was enjoying every bit of Byakuya's karma coming back to him.

The imperial shinigami wearily looked around and noticed that the insane shopkeeper was right.

"Come on Renji, we have reports waiting for us." Byakuya said as Ichigo slowly let go.

"Uh, yes sir." Renji said as he followed his captain into the portal the imperial shinigami opened.

The last thing Byakuya heard was a crude, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, asshole!" From Grimmjaw. The imperial shinigami growled as the portal closed shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I'm happy that's over!" Gin said as he wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya. The ice shinigami coldly escaped Gin's grasp and emotionlessly walked outside. Hitsugaya sat down on the bench. Ever sense last night when Hitsugaya had awoken to Gin holding him, the ice shinigami had a lot of mixed emotions. As dumb as it sounded it felt good to have Gin by his side again. The Prodigal son was having a hard time remembering that Gin betrayed him.

In all truth, Hitsugaya had been so lonely since Gin left those three years ago. He had other shinigamis' ask him out on dates, but the ice shinigami always turned them down. He promised himself that he would never let another person get close to him, but now he noticed that he was breaking that promise……With the same person! Hitsugaya missed physical contact or having someone to rely on. The ice shinigami was snapped out of his musings when he felt another weight being added to the bench.

"Gaya, I know you might hate me, but…..I do love you." Gin said.

"Yeah, right." The ice shinigami scoffed.

"I was hypnotized Gaya! I could have just given up when I got my memories back but I didn't. I tried to help you. I tried to see you and make things right. I want things to be right between us." Gin explained slightly opening his eyes. Hitsugaya thought about it. The ice shinigami had only imagined this happening in his dreams. Gin didn't like Hitsugaya's lack of response so in a last ditch attempt, the fox shinigami brought their lips together.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as his heart sped up. That simple move was all it took to make the ice shinigami remember how lonely he had been. Gin pulled back and looked into Hitsugaya's eyes. The fox shinigami could see the decisions running back and forth in the ice shinigami's eyes.

"Only today." Hitsugaya stated.

"Only today?" Gin questioned.

"For today I'll pretend you didn't betray me. Understand however that I'm only doing this because I'm lonely." Hitsugaya explained.

"Alright." Gin said in a simple understanding, well at least he could have his love back. Even if it was just for a day. Hitsugaya intertwined their fingers and led Gin back to their room. Gin wasted no time as he grabbed the younger by the shoulders and began to gently kiss him. The ice shinigami willingly complied to the kiss, opening his mouth to give Gin better access. The fox shinigami dove his tongue into Hitsugaya's hot cavern whisking the tongue over the very top of the younger's while sucking on Hitsugaya's bottom lip. The ice shinigami raised his tongue and began to battle for dominance. While the tongue battle waged Gin slide off Hitsugaya's robes.

The ice shinigami tensed as he felt Gin's hands running against his skin. Hitsugaya raised his hands and pulled Gin's robes off as well. Gin broke the kiss and licked down to the younger's throat, Gin found that spot at the junction of Hitsugaya's neck and gently began to suck on it. Hitsugaya gasped at the oncoming pleasure, it was just how he remembered it. Gin lightly pushed the younger onto the futon in the room. The fox shinigami let a trail of light kisses go down to Hitsugaya's abdomen. The younger panted heavily at the feeling. Gin went to Hitsugaya's erect buds and began to swirl his tongue around the first one and then the next. Hitsugaya gasped and arched his back into the feeling.

The fox shinigami pulled back and looked at the spiky haired youth under him. Hitsugaya had grown up, but he was still the same when it came to sex…..Totally adorable. Gin felt himself get even harder at the sight…if that was possible. The fox shinigami licked down pat Hitsugaya's hips and without warning engulfed the ice shinigami's member to the hilt. Hitsugaya let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Gin held down the younger's hips and began to make a vacuum like suction with his mouth.

Hitsugaya whimpered in his pleasure induced state,

"Cumming…" Hitsugaya warned. Gin increased the pressure and not soon after Hitsugaya exploded in Gin's mouth. The fox shinigami greedily licked all the cum up. He then brought himself up to Hitsugaya's level and kissed him, forcing the ice shinigami to taste himself.

"Suck" Gin commanded after the kiss finished. Hitsugaya took Gin's fingers into his mouth and began to seductively run his tongue over them. Gin took out his fingers when he deemed them slick enough and inserted the first digit into Hitsugaya's entrance. The teenager was so tight! It was almost like he was a virgin again. Thankfully Gin had long since memorized when Hitsugaya's prostate was so the preparation didn't take any time at all.

"Are you ready?" Gin asked, Hitsugaya looked up and nodded.

Gin fully sheathed himself in Hitsugaya's heat. The ice shinigami groaned in pain, that was until Gin hit Hitsugaya's prostate directly. Hitsugaya gasped out in pleasure and Gin ruthlessly rammed the younger. Hitsugaya pushed back and formed a rhythm with the fox shinigami. The two continued at an in human rate until they felt the need for release.

"GIN!!" Hitsugaya yelled as he came over Gin's stomach. The fox shinigami continued slamming into Hitsugaya's near virgin tightness until he felt himself stiffen.

"GAYA!" Gin screamed as he slumped over the ice shinigami. The fox shinigami wrapped his arms around his lover for the day and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone looked up in the living room at the screams.

"Those two better clean up their mess…"Urahara grumbled.

Suddenly the shop door slammed open. "ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he ran into the shop carrying a large duffle bag. Ichigo came out from the next room…."Oh hi dad" Ichigo calmly said.

"There you are! I was worried sick! Haven't you heard staying out late is bad for the babies! You even forgot to take your vitamins!" Isshin rambled as he through the duffle bag full of vitamins at his son.

"You don't look so good! Maybe I should take you home!……" And it was then in mid rant that Isshin noticed the teal haired arrancar holding onto his son.

"My who are you!" Isshin asked. Grimmjaw looked around not quite sure if he should answer the insane one.

"He's Ichigo's lover!" Urahara happily answered.

"SO, This is the gay that knocked up my son…..Well come hear and give daddy a hug!" Isshin yelled as he flung himself at Grimmjaw! Grimmjaw stumbled as the older man latched onto him. What was this guy's problem?

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU CRAZY OLD GEEZER!!!!!" Grimmjaw yelled as he threw Isshin into a nearby wall.

"Oh no! You're going to call me dad! I'll have you know I'm quite young for my age. I'm down with what the kids are doing!" Isshin proudly declared. The whole room sweat dropped at that statement.

"And since you'll be marrying my son, it's only natural you should call me dad." Isshin smartly stated.

"Who the hell says I'm marrying Ichigo?!" Grimmjaw yelled.

"Now, now, don't worry! I know what it's like to have pre marital jitters. You'll do fine!" Isshin proudly declared.

"OH ALMIGHTY RETARD! I'M NOT MARRYING YOUR SON!" Grimmjaw yelled.

"Oh course you are!" You want Ichigo to take your last name don't you?" Isshin asked.

Grimmjaw didn't answer that because he didn't really know how to answer the question. In Grimmjaw's mind it would be cool if Ichigo took his last name. Then Ichigo walked over to his father and punched the old man right in the jaw.

"Good….Hit….My darling son!" Isshin yelled.

"They could have the wedding here!" Urahara happily declared.

"What an excellent suggestion my friend!" Isshin yelled.

"We're not getting married!" The two yelled at the same time.

"Well, that's too bad because I already paid the deposit." Isshin smugly stated.

"I thought you were having the wedding here?" Ichigo asked.

"He is, and I charge a pretty penny!" Urahara smiled as he fanned himself with the check.

Ichigo brought his hand up and rubbed his temples. "Will you both shut up if we have the wedding?" Ichigo asked.

"YES!" Urahara and Isshin yelled in unison.

"fine we'll have the damn wedding here!" Ichigo said as he went to lay down. The substitute shinigami noticed Grimmjaw about ready to protest. "Don't worry, it won't be legal anyways, my dad's just being an idiot." Ichigo explained and this seemed to shut the arrancar up.

"Ichigo Jeagerjaques….I like it." Grimmjaw thought to himself.

Well there you go! The sex chapter (snicker)! In the next chapter there will be a wedding and a birth so hope you liked it! I'll try to put the next chapter out by next week. Thanks!


	8. A wedding and a birth!

Well I'm back! I made a B on my public speaking and a B on my psychology test! I'm so proud! This is a long chapter so I hope you like it and HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN...I dressed up as a bodyguard and went with my cousin who dressed like a playboy bunny. I Love acting like a badass! Now to the reviews!

candilyn: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

Kristaku: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

blusum: The next chapter is here!,...and you might be right about the wedding, lol! Also thanks for adding me to your story alerts!

Kitty Help: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

Skeleton Toes: Yeah it is, isn't it (gets stary eyed)...

Gravy Baby: Happy you liked that line! Grimmjaw can be so awesome!Lol!

Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha: I'm happy you like the story and look I UPDATED!! lol! Also thanks for adding me to your author alert!

HunterKai: Wow, I didn't even think about that, but you make a good point, I'm GOING TO USE IT! What a cool idea! Hope you don't mind if I use it...It's just a really cool idea!

DreamerP: I'm back with more! lol! I'm happy you liked the way Grimmjaw was and how Urahara handled everything. What can I say? The shop keeper's a sneaky bastard and he loves money so it goes hand in hand. I'm happy the sex was drool worthy! Always does my little heart good to know that my story's can make someone drool. I made B's on my test...Thankfully. I WISH YOU ALL THE LUCK IN THE WORLD ON YOUR SAT'S! That test can be a killer... GOOD LUCK!!!!!!

myloveiskyo: Thank for adding me to your favorites! I took your advice! You can read yourself to find out who the wedding crasher is! Lol! I also took your idea about Ichigo breaking Grimmjaw's hand! Hope you like the story!

Empress Satori: I'm happy you like the story!!!!!!! Grimm/Ichi are amazing together! And I'm so happy you like the GinHitsu too! Byakuya's a jerk in this one two...but like the others he doesn't stand a chance against Grimmjaw's come backs! I'm Happy YOU LIKED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Kichi Tsukima: I'm happy my fic has reached your level of cuteness! Urahara is definately one of my favorites too, plus he's so fun to write! The birth is in this chapter so you'll have to see for yourself won't you? Thank you for the review! Also thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list!

freakypetachick: I'm happy you liked the sex chapter! Gotta love that m/m sex and look I UPDATED!! YAY!!

aijinara: Yes a wedding! The birth scene is in this chapter...I hope I did ok...I've never written a male preg story before...Well we'll just see how it goes!

Animateia: Believe it or not I actuallu get all my information on wikipedia and that's how they say his name's spelled so I'm going with that. Plus I'm happy you think my story is great! Thank you!

Inadvertent: Yes sex makes any chapter great!!! So, I don't care if it was just because of the sex becaue sex is wonderful! And besides we're all perverts the only difference is if you admit it or not. Lol! The wedding scene I tried to make funny, so tell me how I did! Thanks for the review!

The Masquarade Moth: I don't know You're the one who sent the review (wink wink) Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to make a little sex scene between those two. Lol! I love that line too!

Icy moon86: Well I made if dress like...without it being a dress...You'll have to read it to understand. I would like them to have sex in their released form but that would be for a later chapter...besides how would Grimmjaw get his clothes off? That's what's really been the holdup in the released form sex. Any ideas? Zaraki and Byakuya are both in this chapter so you'll have to read to find out! Thanks for the nice review!

Yoyosoul: I'm happy you liked this chapter and I went on that website! The pictures were sooo cute! Thanks!!!

Ore no Naruto: He does doesn't he? I'm happy you like my writing!!!! (hugs back) I tried!! I'm happy the sex scenes were enough to give you a nose bleed! and I'm really hapy your starting to like GinHitsu! (Kisses back) Thanks so much!!! You're a really cool reviewer!!!!!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: Lol! I'm happy you thought it was funny! Thanks for the review!!

zeldagamefan: Happy you liked the sex chapter, I did some mild ByakuRenji in this chapter, I might have them have sex in one of the future chapters! Thanks for the review!

rokudaimehokage19: I copied the name from wikipedia so I think it's right. Happy you loved the chapter but I dn't think I'll change Isshin's personality, I kinda like him to be the insane umm very insane person that he is, it makes him so much fun to write! Though, I do agree on one thing sex is a definate must!!Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or ebay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks had passed and what a two weeks they were. Ishida spent an average of three hours a day working on the wedding outfits. Ichigo's father had come to Ishida at the stroke of midnight hugging and crying and just plainly BEGGING the quincy to make and I quote " My precious darling pregnant son and my obviously queer son in law a wedding outfit for the ceremony. Urahara recommended you!!!! I'll pay you!!!! Please! Please! Please!!!!!!!!" Needless to say Ishida was tired and grumpy so he summoned up an arrow and shot the stupid insane man. This wasn't enough to get Isshin down because he jumped back on Ishida and held him tighter than ever and wouldn't let go until Ishida had promised to make outfits for the whole family. Isshin could be very persuasive if he wanted too.

Ichigo had been troublesome from the get go. Ishida simply suggested a dress and the shinigami flipped out! It wasn't like Grimmjaw was any better. Every time Ishida needed to take the measurements, Grimmjaw would make some lewd comment about how Ishida "better not touch him inappropriately or the quincy would face a death worse than hell." or. "If you touch Ichigo I'll kill you" or Ishida's favorite…" I know you like what you see, but I'm taken twig boy" Like Ishida would want him anyway!..

So as expected the quincy was less than happy.

Everyone else was going insane for this damn wedding as well. Ishida really thought that Hitsugaya and Gin couldn't had left at a better time ….Lucky bastards. Rukia, Ururu, Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin had decorated the shop in an unholy shade of pink. Pink streamer and Pink confetti were strewn around the store. It was enough to blind someone! Karin had chosen black roses to tie to the chairs in the make shift audience. Rukia didn't waste any time arguing that black roses meant death and they were supposed to send Ichigo off with a happy new life…..not a death wish. That was until Karin told her that while black roses commonly meant death but, when associated with love they actually mean slave like devotion. Then Rukia was all for the idea of making Grimmjaw Ichigo's slave.

Ururu had chosen the walk way for the wedding. It was a heavy sparkly purple long walkway of fabric. Rukia had chosen the cups, which of course had to be bunny print shot glasses. Urahara put up a bar to the side of the room…A very BIG bar might I add. The shop keeper had everything from vodka to wine in the shelf behind the bar. The glass counter top had some Christmas lights under it that spelled out, "Grimmichi the eternal flame of hotness!!! Plus a lengthy list of accessories such as flower toothpicks, fruity straws and some lei's hidden under the table. Tessai even made a giant sign to put on the street declaring that the store would be closed. Not that it was really needed no one ever came anyway.

The group of decorators had picked out an interesting mixture of balloons. Everything the "Happy Birthday", right down to the "I'm want to screw you". Urahara was happy to have the wedding at his store, and the best part he didn't have to supply anything! Isshin paid for everything. How were the bride and groom feeling one might ask……..well that was a completely different story. Ichigo had been feeling tired all the two weeks and waking up with Grimmjaw actually beside him took some getting used to. Not that he didn't like it! It was just different but it wasn't bad. The morning sex was to die for! And aside from the heartburn and kicks everything had been fine.

The shinigami had TRIED to get them to change the wedding decorations, but noooo. Goat chin had to get his way! Then Ichigo had tried to pull down some of the cheesy decorations but Yuzu came out talking about how she worked so hard…..and Ichigo didn't really have the heart to tell his little sister that her decorating skills sucked, so instead Ichigo ended up telling her to keep up the good work and that he loved it. It became a down ward spiral from there. That stupid evil quincy even had the nerve to ask Ichigo if he wanted a dress…..A FUCKING DRESS!!!!! Grimmjaw was all for that idea. The horny arrancar almost began drooling at the thought of Ichigo in a low cut dress. Needless to say, Ichigo had yelled at both of them and ripped up the design the quincy had made and stomped off.

Though today, all was peaceful in the room of the engaged couple. Ichigo woke up with Grimmjaw's arms wrapped protectively around him, and the shinigami couldn't help but smile at how protective Grimmjaw could be. It was that time however that Grimmjaw had woken up with morning wood and decided to pull Ichigo closer so his mate could feel his aching member.

"Good morning Ichigo.." Grimmjaw huskily whispered in Ichigo's ear.

This had become a signaling for their morning fucks. Ichigo was well aware of what was happening to Grimmjaw, because Ichigo woke up with morning wood as well.

"Well, Good Morning to you too.." Ichigo lustily stated as he turned around and let Grimmjaw pull him into a heated kiss. Grimmjaw ran his hand down Ichigo's muscles, then his abdomen, then his member. All the while alternating between biting and kissing Ichigo's neck.

"Turn around." Grimmjaw commanded his mate.

Ichigo hotly complied as he flipped over onto his stomach. Grimmjaw licked his lips at the sight. The arrancar slid his hand under the mattress and grabbed the unscented lube. Ichigo started to claim that the smell of the flavored lubes were making him sick, so the arrancar "borrowed" a bottle of unscented lube from the shop keeper. Grimmjaw coated his fingers with a liberal amount of gel.

The arrancar pushed one finger into Ichigo's entrance and began twirling it around. Ichigo tried to relax through the odd sensation. It wasn't nearly as strange as when Ichigo and Grimmjaw first started to have sex. Grimmjaw then added the second digit into the ring of muscle, the arrancar roughly pushed his fingers up directly into the shinigami's prostate. Ichigo let out a gasp as he raised himself in order to get more of those fingers.

Grimmjaw smirked as he added the third finger and then the fourth, by the time he was done Ichigo was backing up into his mate like a dog in heat.

"Get on your knees." Grimmjaw ordered. He couldn't hold himself back anymore with that erotic display his mate was unknowingly providing.

Ichigo lifted onto his knees and positioned himself so his rear was up in the air. Grimmjaw looked and noticed that the precum was dripping out of Ichigo's shaft and onto the white bed sheets below. Without warning Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and pulled Ichigo directly into his member. The shinigami tensed at the sudden intrusion. Grimmjaw grasped tighter onto Ichigo's shoulders at a desperate attempt to let the shinigami adjust. After a while Ichigo pushed back, mutely telling Grimmjaw that he was ready.

The arrancar wasted no time slamming into his mate. Ichigo gasped at the surge of oncoming pleasure. The shinigami pushed back into Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw sped up his thrust angling them just so they'll hit directly into his shinigami's prostate and drive Ichigo wild. Which it did of course. The two continued at this pace and Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's manhood and began to pump it.

"Grimmjaw.." Ichigo whimpered as he came onto the sheets below. Grimmjaw loved it when his mate said his name during sex. The shinigami tightened that ring of muscle around Grimmjaw. The arrancar was going mad! Grimmjaw released directly into Ichigo's prostate which made the shinigami about faint with pleasure as he began to see stars behind his eyes. The arrancar slowly let Ichigo collapse onto his side while Grimmjaw wrapped his arms around his mate and licked Ichigo's mating mark. The two fell into a dreamless sleep.

When the two woke up the next time they were being ushered into the living room to change into their wedding outfits.

In the Kurosaki's living room there was about five mirrors facing each other forming a make shift dressing room.

"Ohhhh! I can't wait to see my little son in his wedding dress!!" Isshin yelled. A vein began to pop in Ichigo's head.

"Ishida….you….better….pray…you….didn't….make….me …a…dress." Ichigo darkly growled.

"Oh please, It's nothing any worse than you were when you unleash your Bankai." The quincy scoffed as he handed Ichigo and Grimmjaw their clothes.

Ichigo was about to put on his clothes and noticed Ishida and his father looking expectantly at him. "A little privacy?." Ichigo sarcastically asked. The quincy rolled his eyes but turned around, but of course Isshin couldn't be that cooperative.

"But Ichigo….It's daddy's privilege to watch his son undress and put on the wedding dress." Isshin whimpered.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A PEDOPHILE OR SOMETHING?" Grimmjaw yelled as he forcefully put Isshin in a choke hold and turned him around. The only one allowed to see Ichigo naked was a certain teal haired arrancar.

Ichigo sighed and cringed as he felt the silky white material in his hands. It had to be white didn't it? Ichigo had told his father and the quincy that he wanted black, but Goat chin put up such a fuss over tradition and how that's what his mom wore. That Ichigo just agreed so like many things so the old man would shut his trap.

Ichigo took off his pants and put on the elastic baggy material. The quincy didn't lie it was in the same cut as Ichigo's Bankai form. The baggy pants were made of the white material and hung onto Ichigo's hips tightly by the elastic waistband. The pant's were made to look like a skirt when the legs were together, but they were actually pants. Ichigo then put oh his shirt. The shirt was a dress shirt made of the same material as the pants. It was a basic button up dress shirt with onyx buttons, the outfit was completed with a silk black tie. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and came out of the make shift dressing room.

"Oh Ichigo! You look so cute!" Isshin yelled as he pinched his son's cheeks. Grimmjaw growled as he threw his soon to be father in law off his mate. Which Ichigo was very thankful for.

"Hmmm…It seems I've got the cut done perfectly." Ishida stated as he circled creepily around Ichigo. Grimmjaw was finally done fighting Isshin and took a good hard look at his mate. Ichigo looked so cute dressed up and this of course made the arrancar start to imagine millions of naughty thing running through his mind. Ichigo sweat dropped as he noticed Grimmjaw leering at him. The arrancar pretty much had that "I'm undressing you with my eyes." look.

In fact the arrancar was so entranced by his mate that he jumped when Ishida handed him Grimmjaw's own set of clothes. Grimmjaw lightly growled at the quincy for disturbing his Ichigo induced trance and walked into the dressing room as Ichigo left. Ishida rolled his eyes at the arrancar's antics. Stupid moron.

The arrancar put on the pants which were made of a denim like black material. They were the same cut as his old pants only in black. The pants hung loosely off the arrancar's hips and had two long neon blue chains hanging off of the denim like material. The shirt was the same as Ichigo's. It was a black dress shirt with mother of pearl buttons and a teal blue tie. The outfit was completed with black gloves with a teal demon sign on them.

Grimmjaw smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Oh Yeah, He was a badass. Grimmjaw thought he looked cool. Maybe he shouldn't have given the quincy such a hard time. Grimmjaw stepped out of the mirrors and into the room. Ichigo looked at Grimmjaw's outfit and couldn't help but be a little envious of the arrancar. Why did he get the cool outfit?

"So cool!" Isshin yelled as he latched onto his son in law.

"God damn it! Stop FUCKING HUGGING ME!!!!!!" The arrancar yelled as he threw the insane one off of him.

"But daddy thinks you look cool.." Isshin whimpered.

"And stop calling yourself "daddy!, it's creepy!" Grimmjaw growled.

Grimmjaw then walked up to Ichigo and pulled his mates tie. Ichigo fell on top of Grimmjaw, which of course was what Grimmjaw planned. "Like what you see?" The arrancar mischievously asked.

"Do you?" Ichigo said as he played along.

"Hell Yes!" The arrancar said as he crushed their lips together.

"Ichigo and Grimmjaw sitting in a tree…" Isshin sang, which of course stopped the two immediately.

"Come on we need to be a Urahara's in about an hour." Ishida said as he ushered everyone out of the house.

"Ichigo! Do you want daddy to carry you so your feet don't get sore!?" Isshin asked. Ichigo let out a growl and glared at his father. Does the insane one ever give up?

Grimmjaw growled as he scooped Ichigo up in his arms and walked out the door.

"What the hell!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Ichigo yelled. The arrancar scoffed as he put his mate down. Grimmjaw just picked Ichigo up to let Isshin know that if anyone was carrying Ichigo it would be him!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia was on a mission! The shinigami walked haughtily down the street toward the jewelry store. Rukia had sixty dollars in her hand, and it was her job…no, mission to pick up the wedding rings! Rukia turned the corner and was about to go forward when a vending machine caught her eye. It was a huge machine that displayed a variety of plastic ring, but the thing that made Rukia stop in her tracks was the pink and yellow fake gem bunny ring. Rukia knew she shouldn't but she had to have it!

The female shinigami ran to the bank and cashed in her sixty dollars for sixty dollars worth of quarters. If everything went according to plan Rukia would get her bunny ring And the engaged couple would get their rings as well. The female shinigami put a quarter into the machine and turned the knob. A little frog ring popped out! Rukia growled as she put another quarter and a dog ring popped out. She WASN"T GOING TO GIVE UP!!!!

Three hours later….

The vending machine only had three little capsules in it. Rukia couldn't believe it! After all this time she had yet to get her bunny ring. The little brats that had started a line behind her hadn't made it easy either.

"C'mon Grandma!" One of the little kids yelled.

GRANDMA?!

"Yeah how long are you planning on taking? Ya old hag!" Another one yelled.

OLD HAG?!

"Aren't you a little old to be shopping at a kids vending machine anyway?" One of the girls yelled.

OLD?!

Rukia was furious! How dare these brats insult her beauty! Oh she was going to show them! Rukia put in another quarter and another blue cat ring popped out. Rukia had about twenty of them now. The female shinigami deposited another quarter and a little lizard ring popped out. Rukia growled this was her last chance! She held the quarter tightly as she forcefully put in in the slot. Rukia slowly turned the dial and A BUNNY RING POPPED OUT! Rukia was so excited that she began to jump up and down.

"I got it! I got it!" Rukia sang and she continued to dance. The children in the line sweat dropped.

"Has the hag gone mad?" The girl asked one of her friends.

"No I'm not mad! I just finally have my bunny ring!" Rukia giggled as she picked up the bag of a hundred plastic rings and danced down the street back to Urahara's shop.

"Yup, she's insane" the little kid said.

So what if she spent every last penny? At least you couldn't say she didn't have rings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara sat in the technical room getting everything ready to deliver Ichigo's baby. It was a proven fact that Ichigo was going to bust any day. It took some convincing, but the mother to be finally agreed to let the shop keeper deliver the babies. Tessai had put a small nursery in the next room for the kids. URAHARA WOULDN"T BE CAUGHT UNPREPARED!!!

He had bought everything he needed on eBay! Urahara loved that store much to Tessai's disgust.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ichigo and Grimmjaw got to the wedding Orihime had set up he cake on the table. The plan was to eat then say the vows and then leave….but then again when did anything go according to plan.

Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Urahara, Orihime, Rukia, Isshin and Ishida all sat down at the table.

"Here try some of the cake I made!" Orihime happily declared as she put a piece on everyone's plate.

The cake was a large wedding cake. Everyone shrugged and wearily bit into the cake. Every person except Ichigo went running for their drinks, trying with all their might to swallow the horrible cake.

"This is incredible Orihime!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he hugged his friend.

"Really?" Orihime hopefully asked.

"Yes! What did you make it out of?"

"Well, I used a normal cake mix, but instead of adding milk I added pickle juice. I also added chopped up pickles and for the icing I used cheesecake batter. And for the writing I used ketchup!" Orihime gushed.

Everyone paled at the description, then Urahara pulled out a small microphone from inside of his jacket.

"This is shop 69 to medicine movement, do you copy medicine movement?" Urahara asked as he talked into the microphone. On the other side of the table a small beeping could be heard. Tessai quickly pulled out a black microphone nearly identical to Urahara's .

"This is medicine movement, over." Tessai said as he spoke in the microphone.

"Begin operation abort cake, I repeat begin operation abort cake, over." Urahara secretly spoke.

"Oh I need to use the bathroom…." Tessai said as he put up his microphone and walked into the hallway, however instead of going to the bathroom he pulled out a big sign that read, "Good Cake In the Kitchen!" And began to frantically wave it in the hallway so Orihime and Ichigo couldn't see. Everyone else saw and noticed that Ichigo was still in an animated conversation with Orihime.

The children all got on their hands and knees and crawled under the table to get away from the evil cake. Everyone else simply walked into the kitchen. After a decent amount of time when everyone deemed it safe to go into the next room Rukia walked up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo here, I wanted to give you your wedding rings." Rukia said as she held out the plastic bunny and kitty ring.

"What happened to the rings we ordered?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that's a funny story……See I had the money to pay for it only I saw this machine that gives you rings…and well…..I really wanted the bunny ring…..so….I might have……accidentally spent all the money on plastic rings……." Rukia sheepishly explained.

Ichigo stared at his friend. What the hell….. Rukia didn't like the silence so she began to start talking again. "I mean I REALLLY wanted the bunny ring. I was going to stop when I got it but….uh….it was the last one…and….uh….I'm SO SORRY ICHIGO!!" Rukia said as she bowed.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine, keep the damn ring.." Ichigo said as he threw the bunny ring at her.

"Really" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't like bunnies anyway, so just give me another one." Ichigo said as he reached in the bag of rings and pulled out a little orange lizard one.

"OH THANK YOU ICHIGO!!!!" Rukia yelled as she hugged he friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was done eating and ushered the couple on the stage to get married but right when Grimmjaw and Ichigo were about to start, a portal suddenly opened in the middle of the room.

"Are we late?' Gin asked as he jumped out. Gin worn a regular shinigami uniform with a bright red bracelet one.

"We would have been here sooner but SOMEONE had to get all of his friends to come……RENJI" Hitsugaya glared at the red head. Hitsugaya was dressed in his normal captain uniform only he also had a bright red bracelet on.

"Don't blame me!" Renji yelled as he jumped out of the portal.

"Ichigo!!!!!! LET'S FIGHT!!!!!" Zaraki yelled as he jumped out of the portal.

"Oh, Shit, not you too!" Ichigo said as he hid behind Grimmjaw.

"What are you not happy to see us, Strawberry-Chan!?" Yachiru asked as she jumped into Ichigo's arms.

"I'm a little disappointed that you didn't invite me." Yoruichi said as she pulled soifon out of the portal with her.

"Long time no see…Ichigo-sama." Hanataro bowed as he put his gifts with everyone else's on the table.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU GET MARRIED AND YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME!!! Kukaku bellowed as she jumped out of the portal with a fiendish smile on her face.

"Sis! You can't attack him he's pregnant!" Ganju said as he held his older sister back.

"Fine then I'll just attack you.!!!!" The older sister yelled as he punched her younger brother in the jaw.

The next that came out of the portal were Matsumoto, captain Ukitake, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Byakuya, and kyoraku. Each of them put their gift on the table.

"Oh Ichigo! Are these all your little friends from soul society!!!" Isshin said as he hugged his son.

"Who the hell are these freaks!" Grimmjaw asked Ichigo.

"You're calling US freaks?" Matsumoto asked as she gave Ichigo a big hug.

"Ichigo is THAT what you're marrying…..how un attractive…." Yumichika stated.

"I don't think I need to take grooming lessons from you wig boy!" Grimmjaw shot back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOh" The group of Soul Society dwellers all said at once.

"I DON"T wear a wig!!!!!" Yumichika said as he ran crying to Ikkaku.

"Hi, Blueberry-Chan!" Yachiru said as she jumped onto Grimmjaw's shoulders.

"What is this?" The arrancar asked as he pointed at the hyperactive pink girl on his shoulder.

"That's Yachiru." Ichigo stated.

"The one and only!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Ichi Open the gifts!!!!!! Ken Chan Even bought you something!!!!!!" Yachiru yelled as she pulled Ichigo to the table, which was now over flowing with gifts.

"Here!!!" Yachiru yelled as she thrust a pint package into Ichigo's hands. Ichigo sighed as he unwrapped the pink paper and nearly fainted when he noticed that the box was filled with rose wrapped condoms.

"Do you like them?!!! I thought these flowers looked so pretty!" Yachiru yelled as she brought up the package for everyone to see. Grimmjaw and half of the room snickered. Ichigo felt a blush beginning to spread across his face.

"Yes , there great….Yachiru." Ichigo got out.

"Good job kid! Well always treasure these!" Grimmjaw lewdly added.

"Yay!" The pink haired shinigami yelled as she latched back onto Grimmjaw.

The next was hanataro's gift. Ichigo opened the small blue package and felt his eyes double on size, Grimmjaw couldn't help himself and barked out a large laugh. Inside the package was a round rubber band like ring still in the package. On the package were the big letters that spelled "Love ring."

"Do you like it! I bought it last time I was in the human world, though I have no Idea how you use it or what it's for…..but I figured you would know what to do with it." Hantaro explained.

"Thank you! We love it!….Don't we Ichigo…" Grimmjaw smirked.

"Yeah" Ichigo uneasily added.

"WHY ICHIGO ISN'T THAT A RING THAT YOU PUT AROUND THE BASE OF YOUR PENIS SO AN ERECTION WILL LAST LONGER!" Isshin yelled from across the crowd.

"What!!! Is that what's it's used for?!!! I'm so sorry Ichigo!!!!! I didn't know!!!" Hanataro said as he bowed and continued to apologize.

"It's ok.." Ichigo sighed.

The next was Zaraki's gift which was just wrapped in a brown paper bad. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened it and was actually glad to find a bottle of anal lube in the bag.

"Just what we needed." Grimmjaw said.

"Thanks…." Ichigo sighed.

"No problem, besides it probably won't last you long….The way Byakuya tells it you two go at it like rabbit." Zaraki said as Ichigo's face went red.

"He's just jealous….because I had the courage to go after the person I wanted.." Grimmjaw said as he looked Byakuya in the eye as a challenge. The imperial shinigami growled as he took the challenge and pulled Renji to him and ruthlessly kissed him. Everyone looked at the two and the room suddenly went very quiet…

"Don't you have more presents to open.." Byakuya emotionlessly asked. Ichigo nodded and took out a red wrapped gift. Ichigo opened the box and was pleasantly surprised to see a tranquilizer gun.

"In case you need to slow the kids down." Kukaku said Ichigo slowly nodded. He really didn't want to get on the fireworks expert's bad side.

The next gift was Ganju's which was a ball for the kids to play with. Soifon and Yoruichi both got a gift together which was a gothic hello kitty plush and a hello kitty plush that was dressed in a bee costume. Ichigo thought those were the cutest thing he had ever seen…….As far as girl things went……

Matsumoto had gotten Ichigo a back massager. "Because you are always fighting and it must hurt your back sometimes…." She said. Grimmjaw took one look at the "back massager" and couldn't help but give Ichigo a look that was anything but pure. Ukitake gave the couple a giant bowl of candy which Yachiru was now happily munching on.

Ichigo opened a deep purple Package from Ikkaku and nearly fainted! Inside were a pair on seki seki stone handcuffs, a leather blindfold, and black studded collar attached to a leash! "Happy wedding day!" Ikkaku yelled at Ichigo's deep red face.

"That's what you get for making fun of me!!!" Yumichika yelled.

"You know I think I like your friends…" Grimmjaw whispered in his mated ear, which only made Ichigo heat up even more.

Gin gave the couple some small packets of motion lotion while Hitsugaya blushed as Ichigo opened the chocolate body paint set. Everyone nearly fainted at the idea that the young and strict Hitsugaya could give such an erotic gift. Hitsugaya looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. Damn him for taking Gin's advice!

"Captain!" Matsumoto squealed as she hugged the little captain. "You're growing up!!!" Matsumoto continued as she still suffocated her captain with her breasts.

"Believe me Matsumoto…..He's been grown up for a while." Gin said as he saved his lover from the over bearing lieutenant.

"Umm….Thanks….Hitsugaya and Gin…." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped.

Captain Kyoraku simply gave the couple a bottle of sake.

"Do I even know you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but I heard there was going to be free alcohol so I came….besides Ukitake will keep me in line.." Kyoraku said as his gaze shifted to Ukitake. Captain Ukitake blushed and started to stare intently at the ground.

"I have a gift!!!" Urahara declared as he pushed out a gigi that was the mirror image of Grimmjaw.

"Creepy." Grimmjaw said as he went up to further look at his hollow shell.

"Oh, let me try something!" Rukia yelled as she took out he chappy the rabbit pez dispenser and shot one of the soul candies directly into the gigi. Grimmjaw shot back as the gigi came to life.

"Now Grimmjaw, get me a glass of tea!" Rukia commanded.

"Yes, mistress Rukia." The gigi said in Grimmjaw's voice as he went to get the tea.

Oh hell no! Grimmjaw grabbed the gigi and wrestled it down to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Grimmjaw yelled to…..well…..himself.

"I'm getting the tea, just like Mistress Rukia asked…" The gigi stated in a whiny voice. Grimmjaw growled and punched the lookalike in the gut forcing the pill out of it.

"Don't ever do that again." Grimmjaw told Rukia. Rukia gave a silly smile and nodded. Ichigo promised himself to never forget that moment and to make sure he had some soul candy from now on. Oh the evil things Ichigo could have Grimmjaw do.

Renji got Ichigo a sword sharpener set and then it was Byakuya's gift which was for Grimmjaw especially.

Grimmjaw opened the printed package and sneered. Inside was a penis enlarger. A Goddamn Penis enlarger.

"I think you need this more than me." Grimmjaw said as he threw it across the room Byakuya. The imperial shinigami growled as the room bust into laughs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After all the gifts had been opened the couple got on the stage ready to get married. Yuzu came out in a princess dress and started to throw the flowers on the walkway. Next Urahara got only the stage wearing a priest's robe.

"Today we're here to join the hand of Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques in marriage. If anyone has any objections please raise your hand.." Urahara said professionally.

Byakuya raised his hand only for it to be held forcefully down by Zaraki.

"Then, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you take Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, I do." Ichigo stated.

"Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques do you take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Urahara asked.

"HeY!" Ichigo yelled feeling insulted at being called the wife.

"Oh sorry…I mean….Husband?" Urahara asked.

"Of course." Grimmjaw scoffed.

"Wait! This is your mothers, she meant it to be passed in the family! It's only right you wear it!" Isshin yelled as he forcefully put a white veil on his son's head.

"Awwwwwwwww" The audience yelled.

Ichigo growled as his father put the veil on him.

"Then you may kiss the bride!" Urahara yelled. Grimmjaw didn't waste any time as he lifted up the veil and forcefully kissed his mate. Urahara brought out the rings and the married couple slipped them on their fingers. The audience clapped at the display.

"Now let's get wasted!" Urahara yelled as he threw the priest's robe into the crowd. Ichigo was walking down the aisle when all of suden a wet spot appeared on his outfit

"Thanks Kurosaki! That was expensive material! The least you could do is not pee on it!" Ishida grumpily yelled.

"Bastard I didn't pee on it! I think my water just broke!" Ichigo yelled. Only to be brought down by the pain of the contractions.

"Get him in the birthing room!" Urahara yelled to Tessai. The huge man picked up Ichigo and set him on a bed that was already in the room. Ichigo winced as another contraction his him.

"What's wrong with him?!" Grimmjaw worridly asked.

"He's having contractions just let him hold your hand." Urahara said as he positioned himself near Ichigo's entrance.

"Oh my poor baby son!" Isshin yelles a he burst in the room.

"Get him the hell out of here!!!" Ichigo growled.

"Come on Isshin, sit in the next room…" Urahara said as he guided the soon to be grandfather into the next room. Ichigo had never felt in so much pain in his life! Imagine your worst pain multiply it by 100 and you still wouldn't have even come close to the pain Ichigo was feeling. And he wouldn't be feeling this way if a certain arrancar hadn't done this to him.

Ichigo whimpered for a couple of minutes as he went into labor.

"Now breath." Urahara commanded as Ichigo began to puff out breaths.

"YOU'RE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" Ichigo screamed as he tightly squeezed Grimmjaw's hand.

"What did I do?" The arrancar asked.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!" The shinigami screamed as one of the bones in Grimmjaw's hand collapsed from the sheer force. Grimmjaw winced at his poor hand.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU NEUTERED!! SO, YOU DON"T EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!!! GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. Grimmjaw held his mouth shut as every bone in his arm had about been broken by this point.

"The babies are coming out of the canal! Ichigo I need you to push!" Urahara yelled.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he pushed as hard as he could. Grimmjaw looked at what was coming out of his mate and had never been more disgusted in his life. There was so much blood and mucas and just all types of things that shouldn't be coming out of Ichigo in his opinion. Grimmjaw just couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Even while Grimmjaw fainted Ichigo kept a strong hold on his hand.

"BASTARD DON"T FAINT!! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS ALONE!!!!" Ichigo screamed and cried. Ichigo continued pushing and then relaxed when he heard a baby crying. Tessai cut the umbilical cord.

"Don't relax yet…You still have two more to push out." Urahara warned. Two more! Ichigo didn't know If he had the strangth!

"I see it, by the way this might not be the best time to tell you but I'm a real priest so you really are married to Grimmjaw…Ok push!!!" Urahara yelled. Ichigo screamed as he continued to grip Grimmjaw's hand and pushed out the second child. Ichigo once again heard the shrill cry on his child and he had never felt so weak in his life.

"Ok, one more!" Urahara urged. Ichigo tried he really did, but he couldn't push anymore.

"Still weak king…." Hichi Said as he began to switch consciousness with his king.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichi was terrified of his new world. In the old times it would only rain but now it rained and hailed and snowed…..IT WAS TERRIBLE! When it started to rain fire and hail Hichi knew something was wrong so he knew something was wrong the in the real world. So Hichi switched consciousness with his king and easily pushed the child out of him. The hollow didn't stick around to see wha happened next because he wanted to get back to his NORMAL world. The one without his stupid king's baby's!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo let himself be thrust back into consciousness. The shinigami had just visited his inner world where he had had a fun time dodging comets. However he was back..

"Do you want to see your babies!?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo nodded and let go of Grimmjaws now broken hand and arm.

"This is your little girl." Urahara said as he handed Ichigo a little baby girl. The girl had pale skin with orange hair that had etheric blue highlights….and It looked like she had dark blue cat ears above her human ears, the baby also had mask fragments surrounding her chest. The child also had a bright purple eyes.

"Why does she have cat ears and human ears?" Ichigo asked.

"Well since Grimmjaw is technically a cat and you're a human it seems your body didn't know how to adjust. The human ears will be used for hearing while the cat ears will be used to sense movement and vibrations. Don't worry once she gets older she'll be able to hide her ears and her mask. So what are you going to name her?" Urahara asked.

"I think I'll call her Tami." Ichigo said.

"Alright here's on of your little boys." Urahara said as he put another child in Ichigo's arms. This baby had tanned skin and orange hair only his highlights were a dark blue and had black ears. This child had a hollow mask that covered the top of his forehead. The child also had neon blue cat eyes.

"I'm going to call him Rei." Ichigo said as he held his baby closer.

Urahara handed Ichigo his last son. The baby had teal blue hair and a light red scars under his eyes. The baby's hollow mask went up from the wrist to his elbows forming a fingerless glove like appearance. The last son had white highlights and orange cat ears. To finish it off the kid had deep brown eyes.

"I'll call him Roka." Ichigo said as he smiled and held his babies closer.

"Do you want me to let your family see them?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, I feel tired anyways…" Ichigo yawned.

"Get some sleep Ichigo." Urahara said as he let the family come in and hold the babies. Boy what would life be like now?….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well thanks! That's the longest chapter I've done in my life! I read up on it and Tami means Let's people see the benefit. Rei means law, and Roka means white crest of the way. So I thought those names suited them well. Hope that you like the way the kids turned out! In the next chapter I'm going to do what happened when Ichigo was Giving birth and the day after. Also, Please tell me what age I should make the kids in the later chapters….I'm thinking about making the brothers incestuous….just throwing that out there..


	9. what about the wedding crashers?

Well I have a public speech do and I'm going it on legalizing gay marriage. We had to take a poll and interview each class mate to see how they felt on the issue. I interviewed this one guy who had always been really nice to me and he said "I hate fags.", so I said "It's funny that you say that to the bisexual" and then the fucker gave me a really dirty look and walked off! WTF!! and then I interviewed this one girl who said gay people were disgusting so I told her she better pray she never reads one of my stories! I may absolutely suck a public speaking but I'm going to make the greatest speech ever! Just to spite those two! In fact you know, what all the Hot GAY Smokin Male sex in this chapter is just to spite them! It's a power point presentation speech so I may ever put in a GrimmIchi picture. MWAHAHA! Take that you homophobic bastards! But I digress, thanks for all the reviews! Now onto the reviews! This chapter is basically everyone having sex and getting drunk while Ichigo's in recovery.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gravy Baby: I'm happy you liked what I did with the kids! I think I probably going to do the incest thing, but don't worry I'll do plenty of GrimmIchi to make more than a suitable balance. Lol! I'm happy you won't stop reading! It makes me so happy to have such devoted reader! Thank you! And I'll keep using the line blockers so you don't have to read the incest thing if you don't want too!

DominiqueDani: I"m happy you liked that chapter so much!!! I thought I made it too long so I was really worried! You put it on your ipod, wow...that's so cool! I'm happy you loved it so much! It's reviews like that that make me try harder! I like how you're for the incest idea! And don't worry we're all a little weird...except me...I'm a freak! Mwahaha! lol, As you can see I updated and in the next chapter the children are going to be four years old. (smile), and don't worry about the last chapter, BELIEVE ME I UNDERSTAND. I have a myspace...but I don't have any pictures and I don't really know how to use it, but my cousin said she'd teach me in a week or so. You'll be the first one I'll tell. Lol, and again Thank You so much!

HunterKai: I'm happy you liked it! Always have to have some cuteness now don't we? Lol, Yes it's the brothers that are going to be together, the girl will find a boyfriend at school. Thanks for supporting the incest idea! And yes...I will admit I've long since past the line of sanity, Lol!

ANEMONEofLIGHT: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list and your author alert. I'm happy you love the story, never anything wrong with spreading the yaoi love around, I say! (big grin while Gushing) wow, what a compliment! I was humming to myself all day after your review! You rock too, and I think I'm going to make Grimmjaw a rough but devoted parent and have Ichigo use his mom as a model for how he acts. If you ever have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Thank you again!

Slate Gray: Thanks for adding me to your author alert.

fan-fiction-freaking-rules: Cool name, but sorry I did decide to do incest. A lot of people really supported it so I'm going for it! But thanks for reviewing!

Inadvertent: (smile) well, I'm happy you liked the cock ring part and I'm really glad you thought it was cute and funny. Thanks!

myloveiskyo: Sorry for causing the humor induced headach. Lol! In the next chapter they are going to be 4 but in this chapter it's about what the wedding crashers did while Ichigo was in labor! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

ChibiLupin7: (takes a bow) Thanks so much! I've never had a person clap before, Lol! I'm happy I amaze someone, Thanks!!!

Yoyosoul: Well I had a GinHitsu sex scene but I didn't ellaborate...I'll do that in one of the later chapters! I think you'll like it! Also I like that I made a funny chapter! I feel like I set a bar and know I'm going to have to write up to that level everytime...We'll I'll try! I don't think Ichi will be getting pregnant again, but don't worry Grimm will keep him busy! I'm not going to do any parent-child incest...but I did decide to do it between the brothers. So..well...yeah, but I'll still have plenty of GrimmIchi to keep everyone interested! I updated and they're going to be four in the next chapter! Four is just such an innocent age!

Icy moon86: Well, yes you were right on the dress. Give yourself a cookie! and yeah, the lizard respresent's Ichigo's hollow form. Well, I did decide to make the brothers incestious, but I'm going to include tons of GrimmIchi and I'l keep using the lineblockers so you won't have to read about the brothers if you don't want to...besides I'm only going to do one sex scene between them and that's in the last chapter, so you have nothing to fear for a month or two, Lol! And The long awaited releaed for sex will happen in the next chapter! I'll have to look at alot of pictures of Grimmjaw in his released state, but I'll try to make it work! Thanks for the review!

Rae-nu: Thanks for adding me to your author alerts and favorite author list.

Stoic-Genius: Isshin is always insane! Mwhahaha! I think I would also like to wake up like that everyday, well, some characters just have all the fun! Lol! Grimmjaw will always be Ichigo's slave...in love, now if it was actual slavery then Grimmjaw would definately be the master, Lol! I was a my cousin's and she just had kittens and I was watching them play...and I was like The babies should have cat ears! And that's what I did! Kittens are just so cute! The kids will be 4 in the nexy chapter. 4 was just an innocent age, but they'll stll be devious! This chapter is about what the wedding crashers did while Ichigo was in labor, they'll be alot of diferent pairings in this chapter. I'm happy you support the incest idea, and yes I'll try to make the brothers look hot, but what will really attract them to eachother will be power. I don't feel that way toward any of my siblings either, Lol! The next chapter is here and I hope you'll like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Skeleton Toes: Happy you liked Grimmjaw fainting and the "stop fucking hugging me" Line...Ah, the things I add on impulse! The kids will be 4 in the next chapter, but they'll grow through the chapters. I like Roka myself, I'm thinking about making him a total uke! Happy you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

evhein: I'm happy I made you laugh so many times, and thanks for saying its an amazing chapter (gushes). I've updated and I'm happy I've been able to keep your attention, make sure to alert me if I'm doing something sucky! The wedding gifts were given by perverts to perverts so I'm happy you liked them! They'll get better wedding rings in one of the later chapters so don't worry about that! I'm going to try to keep a good balance, but the incest is mostly going to be cute, while GrimmIchi will be...uh...sex..or..hot sex...or..animalistic sex...or captive sex...or...well you get the point. I'm only going to have the brothers have sex in the last chapter. So I hope you like this chapter and thinks for the super nice review! Also thanks for adding me to your favorite authors and and favorite stories list!

FoxeyFoxey: Lol, well that was right kittens and babies! I updated so I hope you like this chapter. GrimmIchi don't have sex but nearly everyone else does. The next chapter will be exclusively GrimmIchi. Thanks for the review!

Pickle Reviver: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list. (smile) envious huh? Well then my work here is done! They'll be using the toys in the later chapters, but I'll try to make it steamy for you, Lol! I'm happy my story made you laugh! And I think I'm going to have the kids call Ichigo "Mom" instead of father or something like that. Of course Ichigo had to suffer! Natural child birth won remember, Lol! I think I've made Ichigo sufferer enough with the pregnancies so I'm not going to get him preganat again...but maybe there's a certain ice captain that will get knocked up. hint, hint. True...there is no sperm more powerful than Grimmjaw's! Mwahaha! I hope you like this chapter, It's devoted to the wedding crashers and it's here so tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing!

zeldagamefan: Happy you liked the chapter and thought the kids were cute! Thanks!

freakypetachick: I'm happy you liked the last chapter, I love to make people laugh! The kids will be 4 in the next chapter, but they'll be 16 when they have sex. (sigh) Only four more chapters than it's over...Thanks for reviewing!

my renji-kun: Yeah ebay does kick some serious ass! I'm going to have a couple more chapters dedicated to them raising their kids, so don't worry about that! And I updated so I hope this chapter was alright! Tell me what you think! Thanks for the review!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: Sounds pretty cool, I kinda have a thing for cats myself. I just bought a kuro necko trigun cap and IT'S SO CUTE! Hope you got tons of candy, Lol! Plus...someone will find their Byakuya and Renji sex scene! It could be you...you'll have to read and see! Plus I'm happy you thought the kids were cute, I went through about a hundred designs! Thanks for the review!

DreamerP: I'm happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you didn't hurt yourself rolling off the bed! And what can I say? Everyone needs a few kinky gifts at their wedding...although I don't think I'd be to happy if I got gifts like that at my wedding...I'm happy you liked the kids and I'm going to make them 4 in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Ore no Naruto: Well, I try to put some sex in every chapter...It makes for good reading! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT THE INCEST!!!! I'm going to try to make it a power attraction thing, though I think I'll only do it between the two boys...I'm still trying to figure out what I'll do with the girl, but who knows? Tell me if you have any ideas about what I should do with her. Maybe I should make her a lesbian? Hmm...That's a thinker. Grimm will wear the gigi at his outside but he'll be in spirit form mostly at home. Yes, Ichigo will have to go to school. I think I might do a part where they call his new name and he takes the kids to school with him, but I'm not really sure who'll I'll introduce yet or how I'll have them act. Any ideas? I made another long chapter and this time I didn't mean too! This chapter is about the wedding crashers and what they did while Ichigo was in labor. And don't worry I love long reviews! Thanks alot!

The Masquerade Moth: Yeah, I made life A little harder for Hichi...I feel kinda bad now...Glad you liked the chapter and I couldn't really think of anything that I could do for Kon. So I'm saying that Yuzu got a hold of Kon and is keeping him captive for this story! Thanks for the review!

rokudaimehokage19: I'm happy you loved it and like the part where Grimmjaw fainted! Glad I could make you laugh, thanks for reviewing!

Empress Satori: Well, lets just be happy that wasn't your wedding then! It always makes me so proud when someone says my stories are fucking hilarious. Ishida's really kickass when it comes to clothing. Byakuya's a hot jackass so it's good to have a little action then take it away, Lol! And c'mon everyone could use a couple of adult gifts...(smile)...I think it's been proven many times that Isshin is insane and Rukia has very little boundries when it comes to bunnies...she's obsessed!! Lol! Yeah that was my plan to have Hichi help Ichigo out, since it was his fault that Ichigo got pregnant. His arm is broken...maybe Grimmjaw should endorse slings for broken arms, Lol! Cat ears are the cutest things I've seen, so I just had to include them! Thanks for the nice review! If you ever have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me!

GeneralSephiroth: (Does CPR and brings you back to life) I'm happy you thought it was funny, but please don't hurt yourself, Lol! Your ALIVE!!!!

Raika Katsuya: Thanks for the incest support! I think I did mention cat ears with Roka. I'm trying to have Rei and Roka be the incestuous ones. I'm going to make Roka such a uke! Rei's going to have a seme personality and Tami's going to be the mediator. I'm happy you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own.

The wedding crashers sat in the living room of the store. After Ichigo had gone into labor the "guests" hadn't tried to do anything weird. In fact half of them were scared to death by the screams the Kurosaki was belting out.

"What are they doing to Ichi-Chan?" Yachiru asked.

"I think what's to ask is what is Ichigo doing to them." Yumichika said as he winced as another blood chilling scream rang through the shop.

"Well, as fun as this is. I'm going to get a drink." Zaraki sarcastically said as he went to the bar and brought back twenty bottles of various alcohol.

"Hey Captain! Let's play some drinking games!" Ikkaku said excitedly. They had to do something to pass the time!

"Oh, I want to play A game Ken Chan!!!" Yachiru yelled as she jumped on Zaraki's shoulders.

"Do any of you even know any drinking games?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You forget who you're talking too." Captain Kyoraku mischievously said.

"Well, how do we start it?" Renji asked.

"Well the first and most important thing is the alcohol! Every one grab a big bottle of their favorite kind!" Kyoraku yelled, this was becoming his type of party!

Zaraki grabbed a big bottle of Tequila. Renji picked up a beer. Yoruichi took the bottle of Sky blue vodka. Soifon took the bottle of champagne. Kukaku reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels. Ganju began to reach for the bottle of Ever clear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kukaku yelled. "You're only playing this game if you start off with wine coolers. You can work you're way up through the night!" Kukaku said.

"Yes, Sis" Ganju sighed as he picked up a Fuzzy Navel wine cooler. Hanataro didn't really know what to pick so he quickly chose a wine cooler as well. Gin came up and chose a bottle of gin. Hitsugaya picked a bottle of Brandy, since that was the only alcohol he'd ever tried. Ikkaku took the bottle of rum. Yumichika took the bottle of champagne. Matsumoto took the Watermelon pucker. Ukitake carefully picked out some sake. Byakuya took the bottle of red wine and Yachiru jumped just in time to get a Smirnoff cherry twist.

"Isn't she a little young to be drinking?' Renji asked.

"shut up, Pineapple head!!!!" Yachiru yelled as she pulled Renji's hair. Zaraki just shrugged, he didn't care what the kid did.

"Alright know that that's done. I'm going to teach you how to play a game called beer race. Now everyone get ready to drink your bottle, the first person to finish wins. And everyone who didn't finish first has to throw their beer on someone else. Now when I say go. Everybody chug like your life depended on it. Alright." Kyoraku asked as his pink captain's robe swished at the explanation.

"Alright!!!!" Yachiru yelled.

"What's the point of throwing your beer on someone else?" Soifon asked.

"It must be so you cause the other persons shirt to become wet and so it's kind of like a wet T shirt thing." Renji explained.

"That's sexist!" Soifon argued.

"It would be if we're straight. But I'd say that this group is 90 percent gay, so you can't play that card." Ukitake calmly explained.

"Alright….Ready…..Set….GO!!!!" Kyoraku Yelled. The shinigami all chugged like they never had before. Zaraki throat burned as he was beginning to regret his choice of drink. Poor Hanataro had only taken a gulp and could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Byakuya chugged at first and then decided to calmly sip. He wouldn't make a fool of himself. Renji was going at it like a madman! Yoruichi gulped hers down while Soifon desperately tried to keep up. Kukaku was an amazing drinker. Ganju took a few gulps and felt tired. Gin began to chug but Hitsugaya forced him to stop to go at a slower pace. The race was coming down to the wire Kukaku finished her finished her bottle of Jack Daniels.

Yachiru was the first to notice this and splashed her Smirnoff onto Zaraki. Not caring at all if it made a mess.

"Yeah! I kick ass!!!!" Kukaku yelled as she raised her empty Jack Daniels bottle in victory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding crashers rolled their eyes at the firework expert dramatic expression. Kyoraku smirked as he splashed his sake on captain Ukitake. Ukitake felt himself smile as he threw his sake on his old friend. A lustful look befell Kyoraku as he pushed his school yard friend down and began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing!" Ukitake embarrassedly asked as Kyoraku ripped off his shirt.

"Well, there was another rule I forgot to mention. You throw your drink on the other person so their clothes will get wet and you will have to take the wet person's clothes off. And it seems my dear friend that your robe and shirt have gotten awfully wet." Captain Kyoraku said as he torn off Ukitake's captain robe pulled the thirteenth's captains shirt above his head. Ukitake was buzzed and could feel himself loosely giving in to Kyoraku's warm and domineering hands.

Ukitake followed his friend's example taking the pink captain's coat off of Kyoraku and running his hands under the other captain's shirt and swiftly yanking the obtrusive garment off. Kyoraku smirked as his plan fell into place! He knew he could get another night with his friend. Ukitake and Kyoraku had hooked up a couple of times, but it was never anything stable. Though lately the pink coat captain could tell that his friend wanted more contact but was afraid to ask for it. So, in order to help Ukitake, Kyoraku had set up an elaborate plan to get everyone drunk and having sex like crazy. That away everyone would get what they wanted. It Was A Perfect Plan!

Everyone else heard the explanation as well. Yoruichi poured her bottle over Soifon's head while Soifon splashed her champagne on the cat woman's breasts. The two began to began to tug at each other's clothes. Ikkaku and Yumichika threw their drinks on each other and quickly ripped the other's shirts off. Hanataro shyly went up to Ganju.

"I'm sorry about this Ganju-Kun." Hanataro apologized as he splashed his friend with nearly the full bottle of the win cooler. Ganju let out a smile as a did the same to Hanataro's shirt. Ganju made the first move as he lifted the garment above his friend's head and threw it on the floor. Hanataro passively let Ganju do as he pleased. Ganju then took Hanataro's hand and guided it slowly to throwing off the sand user's shirt. The Fourth house shinigami blushed at the intimate gesture.

Gin let out an evil smile and threw his drink on Hitsugaya's pants. The fox shinigami bent over to remove his young lover's pants and What does he get. A bottle of Brandy splashed in his face.

"Don't even think about it!" Hitsugaya warned. Gin let out a small whine, dissatisfied at his plan being discovered by the younger. Byakuya walked up to his subordinate and splashed his shirt dead on. The wet shirt outlined Renji's twelve pack perfectly. Byakuya licked his lips at the sight. Before Renji could even see who threw a drink on him the red head retaliated by dumping his beer on Byakuya's robe. Renji turned around and his eyes instantly widened.

"I'm sorry captain!" Renji bowed. Byakuya stepped forward and grabbed the from of his subordinate's shirt, pulling the red head closer to the imperial shinigami.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then, wont I?" Byakuya whispered, his voice darkened by lust. Renji shivered at the rough behavior his captain was exhibiting. Byakuya sneakily snaked his hand under Renji's shirt, sensually running the tips of his fingers over the red head's muscles before roughly ripping the red head's shirt off. Renji gasped and then quickly took his captains shirt off. Renji didn't want to offend the imperial shinigami. Byakuya smirked at how that one simple move seemed to have gotten his subordinate so flustered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yachiru was drunk! The pink shinigami's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of pink. Pinker that even normal, and that was saying something! The young shinigami ran behind the bar counter where she spotted two huge pitchers of alcohol. Yachiru's mind went into overdrive when she saw that…..Her weapon of choice. Yachiru grabbed the pitchers and stood on the bar counter…..carefully looking for her victims. The pink shinigami waited until everyone had taken their clothes off then……It was time!

"Mwawawawawawaawawwawa! Bow before me minions!!!!!" Yachiru yelled as she flung the pitchers up into the air. The other shinigami looked up just in time only to be shocked by the sea of alcohol that came raining down upon them. Growls and giggles filled the shop as the alcohol drenched everyone's clothes.

"Now, let's commemorate this historic event by the wearing of lei's!!!!" Yachiru dictated from her position in the bar. The pink shinigami threw the pink colored lei's into the crowd. The other shinigami's sighed as they put on the festive necklaces. Then everyone was snapped out of their stupor by the evil high pitched giggling of a certain pink shinigami, then a thump could be heard from where Yachiru used to be standing. Only now she was fast asleep and lightly snoring. "Minions………" Yachiru muttered in her sleep. Zaraki sighed and put her in a near by closet to sleep. That kid really shouldn't have drank so fast.

"Let's play another game. How bought truth or dare? Only this time if you don't complete what you're supposed to do you have to drink a bottle of beer." Gin suggested. Hitsugaya's face began to shine a bright red. The Prodigal son already knew where this was leading.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah! Let's play that game!" Matsumoto agreed. The rest of the wedding crashers nodded their heads in excitement as they went into a large circle.

"I'll go first!" Ganju yelled!

"Ok, Sis…I dare you to punch yourself in your face!" Ganju snickered. He was going to enjoy watching this!

"You're going to regret making me do this little brother." Kukaku darkly said as she lightly punched herself.

"Hey! That doesn't count! You didn't punch yourself hard enough!" Ganju argued.

"Actually you didn't say that Kukaku had to punch herself hard, you just said she had to punch herself." Gin interjected.

"Now Ganju…It's my turn!" Kukaku cackled.

"Ok..,…" Ganju nervously said.

"Truth or dare…" The fireworks expert evilly asked.

"umm….Dare?" Ganju cautiously said.

"I dare you to tongue kiss Hanataro!" Kukaku bellowed.

"W…What!" Ganju asked in disbelief.

"You heard me!" Kukaku said as she pulled out a digital video recorder.

"Where did you get that!?" Ganju yelled.

"Oh I found this when the pink girl was declaring us her minions….Now C'mon little brother…It's kissy time!" Kukaku cooed.

Ganju just stared at his sister. Kukaku knew that her little brother liked the fourth house shinigami. It was a good thing too! The fireworks expert was beginning to think her brother was an asexual. Though she could tell just by the way her little brother went on and on about how he had met this really nice shinigami. Ever since then the fireworks expert had tried to push her brother into telling this fourth house shinigami how he felt. BUT HER BROTHER WAS SO DENSE!!! So here she was, doing her sisterly duties of meddling into her brother's affairs…And getting it on camera! Talk about a bonus!

"Is little Ganju afraid?" Zaraki taunted.

"I think so captain!" Ikkaku added.

"Looks like he is too young to play with the adults." Soifon observed.

"What a coward." Renji shot.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Hanataro softly asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted and sent death glares to the fourth house shinigami.

"Umm…ok…"Hanataro timidly mumbled.

"I'M NOT A COWARD!!!!" Ganju yelled as he roughly pulled the fourth house shinigami to him and smashing their lips together. Hanataro gasped at the odd sensation of his first kiss, Hanataro could feel Ganju's tongue forcefully pushing past his lips. The fourth house shinigami unconsciously opened his mouth wider as the heat began to spread down his spine and up to his face. Hanataro lightly moaned as Ganju cupped the back of his head and pushed the fourth house shinigami further into the kiss. The sand expert slowly massaged Hanataro's tongue. The kiss continued like this until the need for air took over and Ganju released Hanataro with a thin line of saliva connecting them. Hanataro began panting wildly for breath as Ganju smugly smirked at his sister.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kukaku was flushed for the extreme hotness from the situation.

"That was hot!' Matsumoto yelled.

"Good job!" Zaraki said. Everyone began to clap as catcalls were thrown out. Ganju proudly smiled, while Hanataro hid his face in his hands from the pure embarrassment of the situation.

"My turn!" Gin yelled

"Truth or dare Hanataro." Gin drawled.

"Truth." The fourth house shinigami embarrassedly stated.

"Did you like what Ganju just did to you?" Gin said as he smiled deviously

Hanataro let out a little squeak. Ganju stared intently at his crush.

"y…yes…I…s…suppose…I ….did. " Hanataro stuttered. Ganju could have done a victory dance then and there!

"THANK YOU GOD!!!!" Ganju yelled as he jumped up and down temporarily forgetting that he had an audience. Everyone laughed out loud as Ganju suddenly realized what he just did. Hanataro couldn't take the humiliation anymore and ran into one of the old storerooms.

"Fuck!" Ganju explained.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go after him Idiot!" Yoruichi yelled. Ganju quickly nodded his head and shot after his long time crush. Ganju took a deep breath at the storeroom that Hanataro was in and instantly felt guilty when he heard sniffling on the other side of the door.

"Hanataro?" Ganju questioned as he went into the old storeroom and shut the door behind him. Ganju knew that the fourth house shinigami would answer him, Hanataro was far to polite not to.

"Yes…" Hanataro sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Ganju asked as he went over to sit next to his crush in the corner of the room.

"I just didn't like being made a fool of……I don't blame you or anything…..It's just that wasn't what I was expecting my first kiss to be like." Hanataro explained.

"I'm sorry Hana. I just didn't want my sister to think I was a coward." Ganju said as he nervously put his arm around his crush. Hanataro leaned into the warmth that the tougher one was providing. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Then slowly the two leaned into each other and slowly brought their lips together. Ganju slowly took control by gently licking the outer part of Hanataro's lips asking for entrance. The fourth house shinigami opened his mouth slightly just enough for Ganju to slip his tongue in. Ganju then ran his hands over the fourth house shinigami's stomach.

"let me make it up to you." Ganju whispered in his crush's ear.

"alright." Hanataro timidly agreed.

Ganju began to lick down Hanataro's neck, lightly biting the shinigami's throat. The sand expert then went lower and lightly began to suck on Hanataro's nipple. The fourth house shinigami moaned at the newly awakened pleasure. The sand expert took notice of this and lightly bit the dusty nub. Hanataro let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. Ganju did the other nub in exactly the same way.

"Ganju!" Hanataro gasped. The sand expert smirked as began to hungrily lick down his crush's stomach…right down to Hanataro's waistband. The fourth house shinigami had never felt anything like this in his life! Hanataro panted as the pleasure went straight to his groin. He didn't care what happened as long as Ganju didn't stop!

The sand expert slowly pulled down Hanataro's pants and experimentally ran his tongue over the forth shinigami's erection. Hanataro convulsed as tightly held onto Ganju's hair for support. Ganju didn't mind that his crush was holding only his hair. Ganju had always liked Hanataro. At first it was simply because the teenager was so passive and polite. Ganju wasn't used to that. It also was the fact that Hanataro needed protection which made the sand expert feel needed. Also they always seemed to end up in the human world at the same time, which let Ganju know more about the fourth house shinigami.

The sand expert smirked as he slowly ran his tongue around the tip of Hanataro's member.

"Ganju!" The shinigami weakly whined. Ganju didn't waste anymore time as he engulfed Hanataro's manhood to the hilt. The sand expert held Hanataro's hips down as he began to create a suction while he bobbed his head. Hanataro panted his state of lust and arousal. Ganju sucked harder. The fourth house shinigami was going insane!

"Ganju….I'm…going ..to ..ahhhh! Ganju!" Hanataro screamed as he came in the sand expert's mouth. Ganju greedily sucked the seeds down his throat. Hanataro leaned back against the wall for support. The stars that had flooded the fourth house shinigami's vision had yet to fade. Ganju took that time to pull down his pants and jerk him self off, the sand expert came with a low growl while staring at the flushed shinigami. The sand expert pulled both of their pants up and let Hanataro lean on him as they went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The shinigami were all piled around the outside of the storeroom door. They all listened to the conversation that took place. And of course they stayed when the blowjobs started.

"GANJU!" The shinigami heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes! He did it!" Kukaku yelled to the other shinigami who didn't get such great positions at the door. The shinigami all broke out in loud cheers.

"It's my turn!" Matsumoto yelled!

"Ok! Byakuya truth or dare?" Matsumoto asked.

"Dare." The imperial shinigami stated.

"I dare you to do body shots off of Renji!" Matsumoto declared.

The imperial shinigami cast a dark look at his subordinate. Renji felt his face heat up. "Certainly." Byakuya stated.

"Wait! I don't want to do it!" Renji complained.

"YOU don't have a choice! If Ganju had to kiss Hanataro then you have to let Byakuya do body shots off you!" Matsumoto declared.

"Well, I'm not going to do it!" Renji challenged.

"Guys, hold him down!" Matsumoto demanded. Zaraki, Ikkaku and Gin happily held a thrashing Renji down onto the floor. Yoruichi poured some vodka onto Renji's chest. The red head could feel his nipples getting hard from the way the vodka was running down his abdomen. Byakuya smirked as he sensually licked down the red head's chest. Swirling his tongue around Renji's pert nipples. Renji felt the heat moving from his face to his groin. The imperial shinigami licked down a straight line into the top of Renji's waistband. Byakuya looked up and noticed that Renji was no longer struggling instead whimpering with need.

Matsumoto filmed the exchange with the camera. Byakuya looked up and then threw his subordinate over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom. Renji didn't struggle, instead he looked quite content at being carried by his captain The room broke out in giggles and sweat drops.

Byakuya kicked open the bathroom door and locked it.

"Captain?" Renji questioned. Byakuya pushed his subordinate against the white tile wall and passionately kissed him. Renji's mouth was gaping in shock, which Byakuya took full advantage of and thrust his tongue into the moist cavern of the red head. Renji moaned as Byakuya did this while sucking on his lip. The red head put his hands on his captain's shoulders to steady himself. Byakuya began to suck on the red head's neck while he ran his fingers over his subordinates muscles. Renji whimpered in need as his captain went further as he began to nip down the red head's chest. Renji felt his hair fall down as Byakuya pulled on the tie that held the unruly hair up.

Renji panted as Byakuya neared the top of his pants. The imperial shinigami didn't wait for permission as he pulled down the red heads pants and teasingly began to lick the underside of Renji's cock. Renji gasped and Byakuya continued to use his mouth as a distraction as he inserted the first digit into Renji's entrance.

The red head gasped at the odd intrusion. Byakuya began to pump is subordinate as he continued to prepare him. Renji heavily panted as Byakuya prepared him, hitting the red head's prostate each time.

"By..aku…ya!" Renji loudly whimpered. The imperial shinigami smirked as he hoisted Renji up on the wall and entered his subordinate. Byakuya took a deep breath as the tightness of the red head surrounded him. Renji whimpered at the unexpected intrusion. The two waited a moment to until Byakuya thought enough time had passed and slammed directly into Renji's prostate. Renji screamed out in pleasure. The imperial shinigami continued his ruthless assault of pleasure. The two continued like this until Renji let out a final scream.

"BYAKUYA!" The red head screamed as he came. The imperial shinigami continued for a few more seconds but didn't last long with Renji's tightening up against him. The two slid down the wall and with the last of their energy crawled into the bathtub and fell asleep on each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group listened outside the wall.

"Well, it doesn't look like they'll be coming out for a while." Soifon stated.

"Who's turn was it?" Ukitake asked as he took a sip of sake.

"I think it was mine. Gin, truth or dare" Soifon said.

"Dare." Gin said as an evil smirk appeared upon his face.

"I dare you to marry Hitsugaya!" Soifon giggled.

"Wait! We can't get married!" Hitsugaya objected.

"Don't worry! It will be just like Kurosaki's, His wasn't legal!" Yoruichi said.

"Alright….Fine!" Hitsugaya growled. Hitsugaya and Gin headed toward the makeshift stage. Matsumoto bounced up with the priest robe on. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as Gin continued to undress the younger with his eyes.

"Do you Hitsugaya take Gin to be your lawfully wedded husband!" Matsumoto giggled.

"No." Hitsugaya glared.

"And do you take Hitsugaya to be your lawfully wedded fuck buddy!" Matsumoto continued not paying any attention to Hitsugaya's last comment.

"Why yes, I do." Gin said evilly.

"I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your uke!" Matsumoto yelled. Gin attacked Hitsugaya's lips before the younger could protest.

"Awwwwww." The crowd cooed.

"Shut up." Hitsugaya glared.

"Make them sign this!" Yumichika said as he threw a small pad of marriage licenses onto the stage.

"Hmm…..OK!" Matsumoto giggled as she handed it to Gin who quickly signed it and then to Hitsugaya who glared but signed the paper anyway to shut them up. Without warning Gin picked up Hitsugaya and began to walk toward an empty closet.

"What are you doing!" Hitsugaya protested as he tried to struggle out of Gin's grasp.

"Well, I though that was obvious Gaya, I'm doing my husbandly duties of deflowering the wife. That's how it's done in the human realm and we don't want to offend tradition now do we?" Gin said as they neared the closet.

"AREN'T ANY OF YOU TRAITORS GOING TO HELP ME!!!" Hitsugaya yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Not when you talk to us like that we won't." Zaraki stated as he watched them go into a closet and shut the door. Gin sat down and immediately began kissing his uke before Hitsugaya could protest. Gin pulled down the younger's pants and began to pump Hitsugaya. Gin was so happy him and Hitsugaya had managed to work things out. After they went back to Soul Society Gin was honored for his betrayal of Aizen and was able to stay in Soul Society as long as Hitsugaya promised to watch over him.

Gin never stopped kissing Hitsugaya while Gin prepared the younger. Hitsugaya whimpered into the kiss. After Gin deemed the prodigal son prepared, he lifted the younger up and had Hitsugaya slide down his shaft. Hitsugaya held onto Gin in his haze of lust and panted as he slowly let Gin fill him. The younger waited for a few moments to adjust. Gin tried to pass the time by licking, kissing, and sucking Hitsugaya's neck. Hitsugaya considered not moving just to spite Gin, but then realized that he was just as horny as the egotistical seme so Hitsugaya slowly lifted himself up.

The younger gasped as Gin's member slide right onto his prostate. Gin ran his hands through his partner's spiky hair as he tried to control himself from slamming into Hitsugaya's heat. Hitsugaya panted as he slammed down on Gin's member and bounced back up. The two formed a synchronized rhythm.

"I'm Cumming!" Hitsugaya whispered harshly in Gin's ear. Gin grabbed Hitsugaya's hips and held them up so he could have more control of the situation. Gin began to erratically slam into the younger. Hitsugaya came and tightened around the older. Gin continued to try to prolong his pleasure but with Hitsugaya milking him that was nearly impossible and he came as well. The two collapsed in a sweaty heap. Gin pulled Hitsugaya toward him and fell asleep.

"Bastard," Hitsugaya lovingly muttered before he drifted off to la la land as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My Turn!" Yumichika yelled as he took a chug from his drink.

"Captain, Truth or Dare?" Yumichika asked.

"Dare." Zaraki scoffed.

"I dare you to strip while walking down the aisle!" Yumichika dared. Ikkaku laughed as he turned on the cd player. All of a sudden a very loud "I'm to sexy for my shirt!" sang out. Zaraki raised an eyebrow and put on his shirt and then went to the beginning of the aisle. The song I'm to sexy began to start and Zaraki began to sway his hips and sensually walk down the aisle. "I'm a model you know what I mean" sang from the cd played. Zaraki ripped off his alcohol drenched shirt walking exactly to the beat of the music.

"I'm too sexy for my pants..." The cd player sang Zaraki undid his belt as he continued walking to the music, then did a model turn and threw off his pants. The shinigami that weren't laughing their asses off were trying to get their erections to go down. Matsumoto his her flushed face behind the camera that was filming everything.

"There happy." Zaraki asked as he stood butt naked in front of everyone. The shinigami broke out in cheers and catcalls.

"Now it's my turn. Yumichika truth or dare?" Zaraki scarily asked while he sat there naked.

"Ooh…how about truth?"

"Do you were a wig?" Zaraki asked as he tried to keep his face straight.

"YES!!!" Yumichika sobbed as he took of his wig to reveal the same color hair only shorter.

"You look better without it on." Yoruichi said while Yumichika continued to blubber.

"Ikkaku truth or dare?" Kyoraku asked.

"Dare!" Ikkaku said without hesitation.

"I dare you to do what Zaraki just did only to the song "macho macho man."" Kyoraku dared.

"you got it!" Ikkaku said as he put on his clothes and ran to the beginning to the aisle. The Third seat shinigami was sooo drunk! He had been doing nothing but drinking when everyone else was spying on the other shinigami's when they had sex. So he was plastered.

"Macho Macho Man!" Sang through the cd player. Ikkaku began doing all types of strong man poses then carelessly threw off all of his clothes at once. The rest of the night was spent doing stripteases and beer bombs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next Day…..

Isshin was so happy!!! His son had given birth to three healthy babies! Of course his queer son in law had gotten every bone in his arm broken, but some sacrifices had to be made! Isshin was doing the thing every good father does and was going to get breakfast for Ichigo. The family had stayed in the birthing room with Ichigo all night. So, imagine the surprise when Isshin opened the door that led to the main room and was greeted with a naked Zaraki spread out on the floor. The place smelled terrible! And not even mentioning how trashed it was. Urahara came out of the back room to see what was taking Isshin so long with the food. Ichigo could be so whiny! The shopkeeper was shocked when he went into the main room and saw what type of state it was in.

"Tessai! Please take care of this!" Urahara growled as a vein was about to pop. Isshin ran in the back room to keep the children from being scared for life.

"What's taking the food so long old man!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, well your friends have gotten intoxicated and are lying around naked on the floor! I just thought I should tell you!" Isshin smiled.

"What!" Grimmjaw said as he stood up with his arm in a sling. "I'm going to kill those fuckers!" The arrancar growled as he got up and left the room. How dare they disrespect his mate like that!

"Don't forget to bring back food!" Ichigo yelled over his growling stomach.

Grimmjaw went into the main room and saw Kukaku, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Yumichika, Kyoraku, Soifon and Yoruichi all cuddled naked together in a circle. The arrancar shivered at the sight. Creepy! Grimmjaw saw Tessai and decided to follow him. The shop keeper's assistant went into the bathroom and growled at the sight of Byakuya and Renji cuddling together in the bathtub. Tessai walked toward the bathtub with every intention of dragging the two out of it, but was stopped when he tripped on a puddle of semen that was on the floor. Grimjaw barked out a laugh.

Tessai growled as he grabbed Renji by the hair and pulled the half awake lieutenant out of the tub and on the the pile of people in the alcohal drenched main room. Grimmjaw didn't waste any time doing the exact same thing with Byakuya. This was turning out to be a good day! When they came back Yachiru, Gin, Hitsugaya, Ganju, and Hanataro had been added to the pile. Urahara stood there with a marriage liscence and a digital camcorder in his hand, He had the creepiest smile Grimmjaw had ever seen and that was saying something!

"WAKE UP FELLOW ALCOHALICS!!! WAKE UP PERVERTS! YOU HAVE A MESS TO CLEAN UP!" Urahara screamed in the mega phone. The wedding crashers all woke up groggily with a fresh wave of hangovers washing over all of them.

"Sleep now." Yachiru mumbled as she went back to sleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Urahara screamed.

All of the shinigami's cracked their eyes open through the pain of their migranes.

"Now, my shop is a mess and your going to clean it up." Urahara calmly stated.

"What if we don't want to." Byakuya said as he groggily began to look for his clothes.

"Well, then I send in this lovely video of you getting drunk to the first house.Now get up!" Urahara continued. Everyone groaned but got up. Then Grimmjaw had an evil idea. The arrancar went to the kitchen and came back with a wooden spoon and a metal pot. The arrancar ruthlessly began to bang the two together. Everyone winced and tried to hide the tears forming at their eyes from the harsh noise.

Isshin came out and saw the hangover ridden army of cleaners. "Why Hello orgy havers! I just wanted to tell you how irresponsible it was to do that! And to leave evidence! Not the sneakiest bunch are you? Kinda stupid really! And where are your clothes!" Isshin yelled in his over hyperactive ways.

"Here I'll even put on some music for yoy to clean to. Only because I'm so nice." Urahara said as he turned the radio on full blast. Grimmjaw went into the refrigorator and brought out Orihime's cake.

"And since we're so nice, you cab even have some cake when your done." Grimmjaw evilly stated.

"Now get to work!" Urahara ordered. Everyone growled but stood up and let Tessai hand them their clothes and cleaning equipment. Grimmjaw smirked as he got Ichigo a bowl of cereal. Serves those party crashers right! Especially Byakuya!

When Grimmjaw went back in the birthing room, Ichigo was sitting in the bed feeding Rei. It was the cutest scene Grimmjaw had ever seen. "Thanks for the food, Tami needs to be changed. Can you handle that?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjaw sneered, what was his mate implying? That the amazing Grimjaw was afraid of a dirty diaper. I don't Think so!

Grimmjaw lightly picked his daughter up and took off her diaper. Then he got out a wipe and cleaned Tami up only toput a new diaper on his daughter. Tami cooed as she looked up at her father with her striking violet eyes. "See! I'm a genius!" Grimmjaw declared as he held up the baby for Ichigo to see.

"Good job." Ichigo sarcastically said as he know was rocking both Rei and Roka to sleep. Grimmjaw sat next to his mate and Ichigo leaned on him.

"How's your arm?" Ichigo asked.

"A lot better than it was last night! You could kill someone with that grip!" The arrancar exclaimed before he dove in and claimed Ichigo's lips.

"You try pushing three kids out of you and see if you don't feel like breaking something." Ichigo challenge

"I would but see, I'm not a uke so I don't think that will happen….and besides if was enough being on the receiving end." The shinigami rolled his eyes at the statement but let Grimmjaw kiss him. He didn't really know how that were going to go a whole week without sex, but Ichigo guess they'd manage. Urahara said it would take at least a week without sex to have Ichigo tighten up to how he used to be.

Grimmjaw patted his two boys on the head and scratched behing their ears. The two stayed in that content state even after a loud.

"GOD! THAT IS ONE NASTY CAKE!!!!!!!" Was heard throughout the shop. Life was good.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So there it was! How did you like it! Sorry for another long chapter, but I just got the movie "I know pronounce you chuck and larry"

it's an amazing movie and I highly recommend it! Funny as hell too! Did you know gay marriages are legal in Canada? I forgot if it was marriage or civil unions, but I think it was marriages. Just some food for thought! Well have a nice week!


	10. why the world needs badasses!

Well, I found out that my speech is next week, but my computer doesn't have powerpoint! So I had to use another computer, but I don't know how to put pictures on the slides...jeez! Anyway I found out I'm a horse in the chinese astrology! Yay! Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. As always any comments or advice or ideas are appreciated. I got silent hill5! But I can't find where to save...sigh...

DreamerP: Well I've never gotten a review that just says "I" before...but thanks anyway!

FireyFreedom: I'm happy you love it!!!! Thank You!!!

Gravy Baby: You really don't mind the long chapters? Well thanks! I tried my best to make the last chapter funny, I hope you like this one too! I don't know about you but Kenpachi seems like the type to dance to "I'm too sexy!", he'd be damned hot too! Happy you liked it and thanks so much for reviewing! Always love hearing from you!

HunterKai: I'm happy you enjoyed the pairings, they were some of my personal favorites...besides GrimmIchi of course, those two are number1! I think I'm going to try and make Roka like Larry's kid in the movie...How the hell do you think he does all those splits anyways?...Well, I didn't really write an orgy I just implied it but I'm happy everyone got the message...And...no...Ichigo isn't using his nipples to feed the kids...I was thinking formula...Yeah I'm bi too and I took some of my frustration out in this story...bet you can find the part where I did it too...Happy you liked the story and thanks for reviewing!

Empress Satori: I'm happy you liked it! I did the alcohal part because you know how in the anime the shinigami never know how to drink anything correctly, so I thought "hey, they wouldn't have a clue what their getting into!" and wrote it. Happy you liked the sex scenes. Thanks for saying I did a good job! It does my yaoi loving heart proud!

Skeleton Toes: Yes, Yes, my dear student the shinigami are VERY drunk. MWAHAHAH...(sweatdrop)...just kidding! Yeah macho man and I'm too sexy should be their theme songs. (another evil laugh) Thanks for reviewing, Always love hearing from you!

Ore no Naruto: I'm happy you thought the chapter was funny and sexy...I try...I don't know why but I really don't want to put Ichigo's school friends in this fic...It's like everytime I try I get really nervous that I'm doing them wrong and I start dreading posting the chapter...I might put them in the next fic...but I really don't write them well and I think my story would suffer with them in it...you know what I mean? Though I think you're right about only those two being able to see hollows...Thanks for the review!!

Icy moon86: The next chapter is here!!! I made them live in the human world because of the school and so on besides Hueco Mundo plays another role that you will see in this chapter...MWAHAHA!!! Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks as always for reviewing!!!

DominiqueDani: I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE THE STORY!!!!! (super happy smile) Fuck yeah! Orgies rule! I kinda started the brothers incest personality in this chapter, but hey better to be a freak than a conformist, right! My cousin convieniently took a trip to dallas this week so I won't be doing myspace till she comes back, but at least you know what your doing. GrimmIchi are more than cute...Their cute with a side of hotness..with a tad bit of possession...Hope you liked this chapter, Thanks as always for reviewing!

freakypetachick: (smile) Happy you got the "Gin drinks Gin" joke, you're the only one who got it. And I finally put some ByakRenji in the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter thanks for reviewing!

Inadvertent: Well than you'll like this...ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! (smile) I'm happy you liked the pairing and hey...where would the world be without perverts (Perverted smile)...well their would be alot less fanfictions that's for sure. But I'm happy the world is filled with perverts!..and fanfiction! Thanks for reviewing!

zeldagamefan: Believe me I might as well said "Fuck you" to those people when it happened. They've been avoiding me like crazy...I think they think I'm going to molest them or something...(smile) Now, that would be something to watch! Thanks for answering my question about gay marriage and I'm happy you liked the last chapter! Thanks you so much for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

myloveiskyo: Um, let's just say it was an idiot to eat the cake. I kinda added that last minute. Yup, hangover can be a killer. I've never had one but alot of my friends drink and their bitchy as hell afterward. It it a story you need an editor for? I could probably help you in my free time. Thanks for reviewing!

Pickle Reviver: Don't worry I did released sex in this chapter! Hope it turned out well enough, but I guess you can be the judge of that. I had to study Grimmjaw's released form pictures forever, that's why it took so long for this chapter to come out. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

TheSmallestGhost: Thanks for setting me straight about marriage in Canada. I gave shinji a little part in the story, and I updated! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long and thank you for reviewing!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: (smile) Sorry to make you nose bleed!!! Though I am happy that I have the abilty! Mwahaha! I'll try hard on my speech and C'mon of course you saw a sex scene coming, I put one in about every chapter! (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Stoic-Genius: I was planning on ending my speech with a picture of GrimmIchi kissing, but I don't know how to put pictures on my slides in powerpoint! (sigh) so that idea went out the window. Yeah I wouldn't put it past the shinigami's to do anything if they were bored! Especially if Yachiru was there to encourage them. Yes you were correct about Urahara, though I tried to do Tessia right as well, but he was kinda simmering through the whole thing. Urahara always has something up his sleeve especially when it comes to blackmailing people and that will have some bearing in the later chapters. I tried to make the kids cute in this chapter to. I updated and I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

Kichi Tsukima: Happy you liked the yaoi! Hope you liked the sex scene in this one too. Please don't flood the house with your drool. Lol!

- Kanon-Canon - 50-50 -: You really should get it or atleast see it. You'll be cracking up through the whole movie! And yes, babies can be born with hair on their heads. You always here a preganat women complaining of heartburn, that's usually a sign that the baby will have hair on their heads when their born. Um...I don't really see the point in censor-ism, but hey whatever floats your boat! Thanks for reviewing.

GeneralSephiroth: Yeah Poor Ichigo, but you know you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Ichigo walked down the street. He couldn't believe how fast these four years had gone by. It just seemed like yesterday when the shinigami was changing their diapers. Ichigo had decided to live in the human world despite Grimmjaw's objections. The orange haired shinigami had put the kids in kickboxing as soon as he could. It was what Ichigo's mom did for him and what he thought would be best for his kids. Ichigo didn't want his kids to turn into wimps! When the shinigami walked into the small dojo Roka was crying and Rei was threatening some kid. Ichigo sighed as he walked over and pulled Rei off the poor kid.

Thank goodness Urahara had made power restrictors or that bratty classmate wouldn't had even stood a chance over Rei's spiritual pressure. Roka immediately noticed his mother coming in and quickly dried his tears and let out a bright smile. Tami shook her head at her idiot brothers.

"But Mom…….He was making fun of Roka!" Rei whined to Ichigo.

The rest of the parents looked at Ichigo with faces of disbelief. Why was that child calling the orange haired man mother? Ichigo just ignored the glances, it was something he had become accustomed to over the years. I mean, who wouldn't look if they saw a guy with extremely orange hair followed by a guy with teal blue hair standing WAY to close to each other while pushing a stroller with three kids with just as crazy hair? No one that's who.

Of course Grimmjaw never really learned to ignore the stares and whenever someone would give the arrancar a look, he would pull Ichigo into a rough kiss then look over at the person while giving a cool glare and say, "You got a problem?" or "Take a picture it will last longer." Then the people would run off from pure fear and embarrassment. All except those damn yaoi fans….they actually wanted pictures, but when that didn't work Grimmjaw could always resort to violence.

"You know not everyone is going to be nice to your brother." Ichigo calmly explained to his son. This didn't stop Rei from sending a fiery glare to the bully. Just like his father…

"It's ok Rei, I'm fine." Roka came up and said as he gave his brother a sincere smile. In an instant all of Rei's anger seemed to deflate. Ichigo just gave a patient smile. Rei was pretty calm on his own and usually didn't even care if someone made fun of him, but the second someone made fun of his siblings, especially Roka, Rei would explode. In fact the only one who really could calm Rei down when he got on these tantrums was Roka.

"Alright." Rei mumbled as he took his place next to his overly forgiving brother.

"You two are so childish!" Tami exclaimed. Her long orange hair tied back into ponytails and the place where her cat ears were supposed to be were two barely noticeable bumps. She wore a long bright yellow shirt with orange shorts. Ichigo sighed as he noticed all of the questioning glances sent at him.

"Let's get ice cream." Ichigo stated trying to get away from the crowd as soon as possible.

"Really Mom!" Roka excitedly asked. The blue haired boy wore a green truck t-shirt with khaki's.

"Sure." Ichigo smiled. Tami ran to the door and held it open for her mother. When everyone was outside Roka ran up and grabbed Ichigo's hand while Tami took Ichigo's other hand. Rei attached hands with his brother. The four of them began to walk to the ice cream shop.

"Where's Dad?" Tami asked.

"Oh Grimm's at Urahara's, I think the idiot is going to make him a bounty hunting license." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes and imagined Grimmjaw taking down the criminals of Kakura town. The problem was Grimmjaw would love scarring his victims and then getting paid for it. In fact Grimmjaw might be too good at it. Ichigo bet Grimmjaw would come home all smug too. He was married to an idiot….

"Ooh, Dad's like a superhero!" Rei exclaimed.

"More like a perverted monster.." Ichigo mumbled. "So how did you all do in kickboxing today?" Ichigo asked his kids.

"Oh, I did good! We practiced with moving targets and I got all ten! But when it was time to spar Tina beat me. But I was close! If I only had hit a little bit higher I would have won!" Tami bounced around as she rambled about her almost victory.

"Tina always beats you." Rei giggled.

"Shut. Up." Tami said as she sent a glare to her cat eyed brother. Rei just stuck his tongue out at his chatty sister. "So how did you do Rei?" Ichigo asked effectively distracting the two from proceeding from getting into a fight.

"Oh I did great! I got all ten targets and beat MY opponent." Rei smugly said as he looked at his sister. Tami rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Roka?" Ichigo asked his effeminate son.

"Well….I got two targets…..and…um…I hit my opponent but I lost but I got some really good hits!" Roka embarrassedly said.

"Yeah, and then Roka's opponent started to tease Roka and Rei attacked the kid!" Tami added. Ichigo raised his eyebrows in understanding. The orange haired shinigami could tell that Roka was a little disappointed that he did the worst of the three.

"Well, I'm proud of you all! None of you got zero's, that's pretty impressive." Ichigo said as he smiled, he could tell Roka's attitude was improving by the second.

"Hey Mom, What did you make when you went to kickboxing?" Roka asked.

"Zero's" Ichigo shyly admitted as a blush of shame rose to his cheeks.

The three kids busted out laughing. "It's not THAT funny…" Ichigo muttered. When the four reached the ice cream shop, the kids ordered and sat there happily licking on their ice cream. Ichigo sat down he was looking forward to a quiet non-violent evening, but alas, fate didn't see it that way. Shinji was walking and noticed his orange haired sparring buddy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ichigo!" Shinji yelled as he threw himself at Ichigo and attached himself the orange haired vizard with a hug.

"Damn it! Get the hell off me Shinji!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to push his friend off him.

"But I haven't seen you in so long!!!!" Shinji yelled as he held on tighter to Ichigo. Tami looked over and knotted her eyebrows at the idiot hanging onto her mother. Rei looked at his mom struggling to get out of the insane stranger's grasp.

"Don't worry Mom! I'll help you!" Roka yelled as he threw an ice cream cone right into Shinji's face. Shinji opened his mouth and licked off the dripping vanilla ice cream.

"What did you do that for, Brat! Why I should come over there and…..OWWWWWWWWEEEEEE" Shinji stopped in mid rant as he felt a hard bite into his ankle and the ice cream continued to dribble off his chin.

"Get off my mom!" Rei said as he bit another chunk out of the vizard's ankle. Shinji let out a shriek as he tried to kick the little chomper off of his ankle. Tami wasn't one to be left out so she jumped off of her chair and landed inches above the ground, clinging on shinji's hair.

Shinji looked twirled around trying to get the three kids off of him.

"Ichigo! Help me!" Shinji cried to his friend.

"You know you should be happy that it's just my kids and not me." Grimmjaw smirked as he appeared behind Ichigo. The hollow surrounded his arms around his mate as a mark of ownership. Ichigo leaned into the embrace. For some reason Grimmjaw always held Ichigo like that in public. Though Ichigo could tell that the arrancar was just daring anyone to say something. God help the poor soul who was stupid enough too.

"Dad!" The three children cried at once immediately stopping their destruction of poor Shinji. Tami ran up to her father, followed by Rei and Roka. Shinji was laying in a pool of his own blood, exhausted. Stupid kids….

" How are my demons in training doing?" Grimmjaw asked his kids as he patted their heads.

"Good!" All three shouted at once.

"Taking good care of your mother?" Grimmjaw asked as he sent Ichigo a perverted look. Ichigo could feel the blush raise the his cheeks. It was a response that always happened when Grimmjaw called Ichigo "Mother", which of course made the arrancar call his mate that more often. That name combined with the leering that only Grimmjaw was capable of sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Yes Sir!" The kids all said at once as they pointed to shinji. Shinji immediately stood up at the arrancar glaring at him.

"Ummm….It was nice getting to see you again Ichigo….but I have to go….and…..um…cook dinner…..yeah …..cook….so…BYE!" Shinji yelled as he ran as fast as he could from the insane family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw kissed Ichigo on the lips. The kids smiled as they watched their parents exchange intimate gestures. It was something their parents did fairly often….Then It happened.

"Oh gross, get a room you fags!" A teenager yelled.

Grimmjaw immediately stopped and turned to face the teenage boy. Ichigo felt sorry for wrath that the human was unleashing.

"What did you just say?" Grimmjaw coldly asked.

"Did I stutter Fag?" The teenager shot back.

"You're going to regret that." Grimmjaw said with a dark chuckle. It would be fun watching this fucker pay.

"oh please, we all know that fags can't fight. They are limp wristed fairies." The boy condescendingly said. Ichigo was planning on stopping Grimmjaw when he saw the happy the rabbit pez dispenser……but this kid insulted him and his family. The teenager would get what he deserved and Ichigo wouldn't lift a finger.

"Ohhh, are you going to throw a bunny shaped pez dispenser at me?" The teenager sarcastically asked. Grimmjaw showed an insane smile and popped a soul candy into his mouth. The arrancar was thrust out of his gigi. The stupid teenager was still staring at the gigi oblivious of the threat the was calmly walking behind him. Ichigo sighed and the children watched their father with extreme interest.

The three didn't know what a fag was, but it sure did make their dad angry. Grimmjaw let out a low growl in the teenager's ear. The boy quickly turned around but didn't see anything. Grimmjaw lightly sent the boy flying with a punch to the jaw. Ichigo sighed. Why did these things always happen to him? Ichigo usually would calm Grimmjaw down when he got into the revenge mode. They even had a fight about it however the fight was resolved with a compromise. Grimmjaw could attack people but not kill them and Ichigo would intervene when the arrancar had gone to far. After that they had had make up sex. So far the plan had been working out.

Grimmjaw barked out a maniacal laughter. The now not so cocky teenager was trying to stand up. Grimmjaw roughly grabbed the insulter and began to strip him of his clothes. Ichigo quickly grabbed his kids and covered all of their eyes with his arms.

"Mom! I want to see what Dad's doing!" Rei struggled.

"You'll get to see when you're older." Ichigo said as he increased the strength to hold his kids.

"But Mom!" They all whined.

"But nothing! If you continue to talk back I'll take away the video games and put you in time out!" Ichigo threatened.

"Yes Ma'am." The children all said at once as they stopped struggling.

Grimmjaw was having the time of his life! The bastard was terrified, but I guess you'd be to if someone was holding you fifty feet in the air and undressing you. Grimmjaw smiled as the strangers underwear fell down onto the ground below, then Grimmjaw spotted a flagpole and had an awesome idea! The arrancar flew the screaming teenager over to the flagpole and tied the naked boy to it naked. The teenager continued to scream and struggle. Grimmjaw stood back and admired his work. A large crowd was beginning to form at the bottom of the pole, women shielded their children's eyes….so did Ichigo even though he wasn't a woman, and teenager ran out of their cars to laugh at the crying bastard tied naked to an extremely tall flagpole.

All in all a good day! Grimmjaw went down to the gigi and forced his soul back into the hollow look a like vessel. Grimmjaw barked out a laugh when he saw Ichigo holding the kids in a hug like lock and forcing their eyes shut. The shinigami sent Grimmjaw a glare, which the arrancar challenged by sending a perverted grin his mate's way. Ichigo rolled his eyes. His husband was such a pervert.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon Aunt Yuzu is cooking shrimp and rice tonight." Grimmjaw said as he pulled Ichigo's arms away from the children, giving them their eyesight back.

"Oh that's my favorite!" Tami said as she hurried alongside her father. Grimmjaw put his arm around Ichigo and took one last look at the now passed out teenager. The five walked to the house and as anticipated….Isshin attacked.

"YOU'RE HOME! HOW HAS YOUR DAY BEEN MY QUEER SON!" Isshin yelled as ran to give Grimmjaw a hug. Grimmjaw expected this movement since that's what happened every time he got home. Isshin had called it "bonding". Grimmjaw cocked back his fist and hit the old man square in the jaw.

"You'll never learn, will you pops?" Grimmjaw said as Isshin flew across the room.

"I have learned that my queer son has a decent left hook!" Isshin said as he grabbed on to Ichigo.

"Damn it Dad! Get the hell off me! Do we have to go through this everyday!" Ichigo yelled as he hit his dad with an uppercut.

"Oh MY UKISH SON HAS A DECENT UPPERCUT AS WELL BUT HIS SEME SEEM'S THE HAVE MORE POWER!" Isshin said as he ran to hug Ichigo again. Ichigo felt a blush rising to his cheeks from being called a "uke" by his father. Sure he was a uke but that was besides the point. Ichigo Kicked his dad in the face, sending the older man flying.

"HOW'S THAT FOR POWER YOU SENILE OLD MAN!?" Ichigo yelled while watching his father fly across the door. Grimmjaw snickered as the children cheered. They loved watching this everyday!

"Never mind my son….you're much more powerful…." Isshin said in a daze.

"Don't you forget it." Ichigo darkly stated.

"I disagree…" Grimmjaw teased.

"Both of you be quiet! I can't focus and I have a chemistry examine tomorrow!" Karin yelled. Karin wore dark black clothes with a tight t-shirt and baggy pants.

"Sorry.." Ichigo and Grimmjaw mumbled. Ichigo didn't like his sister nagging at him and Grimmjaw had learned that if he argued with his sister in law, Ichigo would get frustrated and chew him out which no one liked so Grimmjaw kept his mouth shut.

"Has anyone seen what happened on the news! That's so terrible. I know that guy!" Yuzu said as she ran to the tv and turned on the nightly news. Karin sighed as she stomped up to her room to finish her homework. A lady of her twenties came on the tv. "This is channel 7's nightly news. Is the park haunted or was this some childish prank? Today at six p.m. a boy was found hung naked and tied to the flagpole in the middle of central park. The police are looking into it but have found no physical evidence for who could have done such a deed." The newscaster said.

Grimmjaw sat back with a proud smile on his face. "You know I think I am more powerful…" Grimmjaw said as he moved to make room for his kids.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU. ME. HUECO MUNDO. NOW." Ichigo said as he Grabbed Grimmjaw and pulled him off the couch. "Yuzu please watch the kids." Ichigo said as Grimmjaw shrugged and opened the portal. "See you later." Grimmjaw said to his kids. "Be good, we'll be back soon." Ichigo added as he hugged each of his kids.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" The children yelled as their parents went into the portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two jumped out of the portal and landed gracefully in the endless desert that was Hueco Mundo.

"You're being pretty aggressive today Ichi. If you wanted me to fuck you all you had to do was ask." Grimmjaw leered. His reaction was to be expected. Since Rei, Roka, and Tami were hypersensitive to spirit pressure, every time during the first two years when Ichigo and Grimmjaw had an orgasm the children would wake up and start crying from the spirit release. Then Grimmjaw got an amazing idea to have sex in Hueco Mundo away from the kids. So whenever they needed sex Ichigo would ask one of his family members to watch the kids while he and Grimmjaw went to Hueco Mundo,

"No, idiot I want to see which one of us really is more powerful. We haven't fought each other in years, so I want to see which one is more powerful." Ichigo explained. Grimmjaw had a look of confusion on his face for a second before an insane grin took over.

"Alright Ichigo….Let's play." Grimmjaw said as he attacked the shinigami without warning. Ichigo barely pulled out his sword in time to block the attack. Ichigo punched Grimmjaw in the jaw and the arrancar punched Ichigo in the gut.

Ichigo jumped back. "Bankai" Ichigo muttered as his clothes changed into a longer version of his shinigami form. Grimmjaw smirked as he advanced on Ichigo. The shinigami sent an energy blast to Grimmjaw, which the arrancar easily blocked with his hands. Grimmjaw flash stepped in front of Ichigo and sent the shinigami flying threw about ten giant boulders. Blood began to spew out of the cuts the Ichigo was receiving. While Ichigo was flying he sent another energy blast to Grimmjaw. The shinigami landed effortlessly on both feet.

Ichigo looked at the crimson that was staining his skin. Ichigo focused his energy on his hand and put on the hollow mask that appeared. A loud insane shriek resounded through the endless desert. Ichigo ran to attack Grimmjaw with inhuman speed. Grimmjaw tried his best to guard against the relentless attacks, but with Ichigo in this form it was useless. Grimmjaw jumped back and looked down at how much blood he was losing. Grimmjaw relished this feeling. The power, the attraction, the action all rolled into one. The arrancar let out a smirk. "Grind Pantara." Grimmjaw uttered.

The arrancar's energy surrounded him. Grimmjaw was suddenly covered with a bone like material from his feet all the way to his head. The bonelike material began to make large cat like ears. The arrancar's spiky hair grew down to the middle of his waist. Grimmjaw's fangs grew a couple of inches longer and two long tentacle like things grew from his back. Grimmjaw advanced on Ichigo and tried to attack. Ichigo dodged the attack. The two went on dodging each other's attacks for quite a while. Ichigo still had his hollow mask on and proceeded to try and rip Grimmjaw to shreds.

Grimmjaw fired multiple cero darts that seemed to subdue the vizard. With Ichigo temporarily distracted Grimmjaw raced forward and punched Ichigo right in the mask. Ichigo's hollow mask crumbled revealing Ichigo's face only with neon yellow eyes and large demonic fangs. Grimmjaw had never had much control over his urges in that form. This was no different. With Ichigo's sudden change of appearance Grimmjaw couldn't help but become aroused. The exotic appearance and the power that Ichigo was exuding made Grimmjaw wanted him….NOW!

Grimmjaw threw Ichigo and pushed Ichigo to the ground and held the shinigami there. Ichigo struggled and bit down on Grimmjaw's hand since he couldn't use his arms or legs. Grimmjaw didn't even flinch at the bite. Instead the arrancar began to lick the blood that was pouring from the wound in Ichigo's head. Ichigo stopped fighting and focused on Grimmjaw's tongue. The arrancar's tongue was had raised bumps on it, kind of like a cat's. Ichigo shivered at the strange sensation.

Grimmjaw forcefully kissed Ichigo while licking the blood off the shinigami's lip. Grimmjaw began to run the blunt side of his nails up the side of Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo furiously kissed back, the blood arousing his just as much as Grimmjaw. The arrancar ghosted his breath to the shinigami's ear and began to lightly bite it. A tiny amount of blood spilled out from the newly created wound. Which Grimmjaw happily licked up. Ichigo moaned at the sensation as he held onto his mate's sides, unconsciously creating a gash in them.

Grimmjaw held his mate down and sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo whimpered as he felt the blood flow down his neck onto his chest. Grimmjaw was all to happy to lick it up. The arrancar continued to tightly hold his mate into the white sand as he bite down Ichigo's abdomen. Using his expert feline tongue to lap up the blood and lick his mates erect buds.

Ichigo grasped the white sand for some kind of support. Grimmjaw's spiritual pressure was crushing him just enough for Ichigo not to be able to move, but to give him pleasure as well. Ichigo felt the tips of Grimmjaw's fangs move lower. The arrancar would occasionally draw blood from Ichigo. Ichigo Felt Grimmjaw pull off the shinigami's pants with his teeth. Ichigo tensed, not sure if Grimmjaw new about how sharp the arrancar's teeth are.

Ichigo felt Grimmjaw's hot breath on his member. Grimmjaw deep throated Ichigo with only the tips of his teeth grazing over Ichigo's member. Ichigo moaned a deep moan as Grimmjaw sucked and licked Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo tried to refrain himself from thrusting Grimmjaw's mouth. Grimmjaw continued to suck Ichigo off.

"Grimm…..Cumming…" Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjaw licked up all of the shinigami's cum. Savoring the taste. Grimmjaw was running out of patience for his own need. Grimmjaw scooped up some blood that was still dripping from his side and smeared it onto Ichigo's entrance. Grimmjaw then dropped on all fours and started to lap up the blood on Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo gasped at the pleasurable sensation. Grimmjaw continued this as he quickly stuck three fingers in Ichigo. The shinigami gasped at the sudden pain, though it was short lived with Grimmjaw still working the tongue.

Grimmjaw then slid his tongue into his mate's entrance. Ichigo nearly screamed at the pleasure while Grimmjaw hit his prostate with his finger. Grimmjaw came back up and looked at Ichigo flushed and with the yellow eyes and only a small part of his mask loosely hanging off the bottom of the shinigami's cheek. Grimmjaw positioned Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and without warning slammed into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo screamed in pain and pleasure. Grimmjaw while still being in his released state thrust into Ichigo harder and faster than he ever had done.

Ichigo was a little over whelmed by the savage thrusting, though Grimmjaw was smart enough to always hit the prostate directly. Grimmjaw leaned down and kissed his mate without ever ceasing the thrusting. Ichigo screamed in pleasure with his prostate being ruthlessly slammed into. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjaw's shoulders as he continued to be slammed into.

"Grimmjaw….." Ichigo breathlessly said as he came. Grimmjaw let the cum squirt onto his stomach. Ichigo used his new strength to clamp down on Grimmjaw's member while still trying to stay conscious with the white stars obstructing the shinigami's vision. Grimmjaw couldn't continue with that precious heat surrounding him and came hard inside Ichigo. Grimmjaw collapsed on top of his mate. Ichigo leaned closer to the arrancar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So…who won?" Ichigo slurred from exhaustion.

"I think it was a tie." Grimmjaw said as his released form was starting to vanish. The two fell asleep into a pool of their own blood. When they woke up Grimmjaw got dressed. Ichigo continued to lay there.

"What's wrong?" The arrancar asked his mate.

"I can't move. My damn legs are numb!" Ichigo said with a glare to the arrancar.

"I take it that's my fault." Grimmjaw said with a cocky smile.

"Yes." Ichigo shot back.

"Alright then, I'll help you." Grimmjaw said as he dressed his mate, and picked Ichigo up and carried him through the portal. The two landed in the living room.

"Are you two ok!" Yuzu asked as she began fussing over them.

"Don't worry we're fine." Ichigo assured his little sister.

Yuzu looked like she wanted to protest more but that was when Roka ran into the living room. The kids all wore their cat ears out when they were home. The thing that was interesting was that Roka was wearing a collar with Rei holding onto the end of the leash. The other thing….oh yeah….Roka also was wearing handcuffs behind his back. Ichigo felt the blush rise to his cheeks.

"Where did you get that!?" Ichigo asked his kids. Of course his legs were numb so he couldn't give them a good lecturing.

"Mom are you ok!" Roka asked as he did his best to run to his mom.

"I'm fine, Now where did you get those handcuffs and collar?" Ichigo sternly asked his son. Grimmjaw gave his son a stern look as well.

"Aunt Yuzu said we could go exploring since we'd finished out homework, and we found these in your closet! After that we decided to play cops and robbers! See, I'm the cop and Roka's the robber, but Tami has to try and bust him out of jail!" Rei proudly declared.

Ichigo sighed. "Get out of there now and do something else." Ichigo told the three.

"Well….see….Tami lost the key…"Rei slowly said.

Grimmjaw went closer to his sons and tore off the collar. "These are adult toys. You aren't allowed to use them." Grimmjaw scolded as he sat Ichigo on the couch.

"What are you going to do about the handcuffs?" Ichigo asked his husband.

"Well, Remember when I had all of those extra keys made because we kept loosing them?" The arrancar asked and leered at the same time. Ichigo nodded as he remembered the time he was handcuffed to the bed and they had to call a locksmith. After that Grimmjaw went and got about twenty extra keys made, claiming that he was the only one who got to see Ichigo like that. Grimmjaw went up to the room and got an spare key and undid the handcuffs. The three ran to their mom and began to fuss over Ichigo.

"I just need some sleep.." Ichigo said. Grimmjaw smirked and picked his mate up to take his to the bedroom. Grimmjaw began to rub Ichigo's legs to get the blood circulating through them. Ichigo quietly fell asleep. His kids were insane…..just like their father…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well hope you like it! I think I'm going to go on for my problems and um...sorry it took so long and Happy Holidays!


	11. anniversaries and ukes

Well my speech is done...believe it or not it's the best speech I've done. I wish you could have seen everyone's faces when I told them I was a bisexual. Lol! I didn't freeze up or anything. I was pretty pissed before I took the stage so I think that had some thing to do with it. I got a myspace. I also got an A on my engliah paper and my psychology test that I made a C on, well the teacher said that since half of the question weren't in the book she upped everyone a grade...so I'm still averaging a B! Now. Reviews.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pickle Reviver: Hey (gives high five) Power to the horses of 1990! That's when I was born too. Yeah I just did that gaybasher part because some asshole called me a faggot and I was pissed so I added it. I know Grimmjaw has a tail, so sorry I forgot it...but the whole Ichigo getting fucked by the tail...um...that's a bit much for me...yeah...I kinda like Ichigo being fucked by a dick then a tail...but whatever floats your boat! I'm happy you loved this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Inadvertent: Well happy turkey day to you too! I'm glad you thought the sex scene was hard enough. I tried! I will also keep up the good work! I don't have much homework this week so I might put out another chapter before the week is over. Thanks for reviewing!

GeneralSephiroth: Yeah alot of people wanted shinji so I decided to put him in the fic. Plus the bondage idea was just an impulse that went right! and I'm happy it did! Glad you thought it was funny and thanks for reviewing!

DreamerP: Well, I'm glad you found out what wasn't letting you send reviews! I'm also happy you liked my odd pairings. I totally shocked them on my speech. The guy was just glaring at me and I was pissed so I just kept going. Humph, fucker trying the stare me down. I could go at that all day! but I think I did pretty good! Yeah, sounds like she did deserve ISS. I once went there when I was in middle school for missing detention...then I told the teacher to fuck off...had a mental brakedown...threatened to kill the teacher than myself...thewn I went to alternative school and made alot of friends! Then I went into college two years earlier than everyone else. Wow...what a story! Plus yaoi fans can get a bit obsessive...I know I have...that's why I thought the quote needed a place there. And since you requested it and your reviews have always been really detailed and nice I did an Ichi/Grimm sex scene in this chapter...The first one I've ever done like that. It was hard to get there personalities right, so I hope I did ok, because its extremely unlikely that I'll do that again. I'm happy you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing! And I'm really happy that you enjoyed the bloody sex scene!

Orihime Girl: VERY GOOD POINT! If you couldn't tell the classmates were just mad and were being assholes. I'm happy you though it kicked ass. Always good to hear that! Lol, and I tried to make the kids cute. If you ever have any ideas to add just tell me! I think if I could I would also put cameras in Ichigo's room...especially if Grimmjaw was there too. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Empress Satori: WOW I'm happy you saw that I was trying to make Ichigo like Masaki! You're the only one that picked up on that! Smarty pants. The way I see it Tami is the one between Roka and Rei. So she has to be like that to put up with both of their antics! And what can I say...The kids know who Ichigo belongs to! Too bad for shinji. Lol! LOl! The part that you wrote about the gaybasher was hilarious and true. Grimmjaw has that "he's mine, only I'm allowed to make fun of him" personality. Kinda cute really. Plus NO ONE Makes fun of Grimmjaw and gets away with it!...unless they have a death wish! I didn't want change Isshin's personality! He's just so fun to write! I'm happy you liked the animalistic sex, I tried really hard on that scene. Plus I kept on having this picture in my mind of the children in innocent bondage. Plus that's such a thing four year olds do. They are allways so innocent about things like that. The next chapter is here and I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Stoic-Genius: Well of course Ichigo is the mother...no way in hell it would be Grimmjaw. Lol! Yeah you can always count on Isshin to say something shocking! Or to state the obvious and get beat up for it! Lol! I'm happy you liked the animalistic sex...I didn't think they could go at it like that at the house...Though it would be interesting...(snicker)...Tami has to be strong to put up with her family! And I wanted it to be obvious as to who was the seme and uke in the relationship, You know get the past before you get the ass...wow...that was vulgar...oh well...and it rhymed...Well, they weren't getting into sex bondage just innocent exploring and playing...No SEX! well...not yet anyway! I did good on the speech. I was pissed but I did good! Yay! The chapter is here so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

kyuubi-kun69456: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors.

Skeleton Toes: I'm happy you still love this story! Yup I was pissed and I took it out on the guy in my story...and hey...don't you remember when you were a kid and you went exploring in your mom's closet and found a porno or something like that? Well, that was the motivation for the cute bondage scene! I updated, Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

FireyFreedom: The kids are a combination of hollow/arrancar/vizard. They aren't one but all three combined. I hope that answers your question. I'm happy you love it! Thanks for the reviw and I hope you like this chapter! Also thanks for adding me to your story alert!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: I'm happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing, I'll continue to try to keep you laughing!!!

zeldagamefan: Happy you thought it was hot! And I'm happy you though the kids were cute. What a compliment! I'm happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

kingdom606: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

myloveiskyo: Don't worry Ichigo's legs are fine! He was just not used to having sex in his released state...so his legs got numb...yeah...Umm, well people had told me that along time before then but doing it now really fit into the story. And I updated early! It seems the universe is working in your favor! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

- Kanon-Canon - 50-50 -: Thanks happy holidays to you too! Don't get to stuffed! Thanks for reviewing!

Ore no Naruto: Hey you got what I was trying to do with Roka. Good job! I'm also very pleased that you liked the other two. Yeah, can you imagine living in that house everyday. It would be insane! The kid in the flagpole was who I took my frustrations out on and the kids cheering...well it's like you said...they love watching their insane grandfather getting his ass kicked! Thank you, I'm VERY happy you weren't obsessive about the friend idea. I'll keep trying to keep GrimmIchi's sex scenes coming and Rei and Roka will have their sex scene in the last chapter...but I'll keep building the drama until then. (smile) If you have any advice on how boys act when they enter puberty, it would be greatly appreciated. I not really sure what type of sex I'll have the boys have. Any suggestions..I have a plan...but I'm not sure about the sex type...I'm thinking something along the lines of needy sex...but who knows! You got how their going to be in school but that may change too. And hey that mind is pretty cool, so thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

freakypetachick: I'm happy you loved it! I tried really hard on the sex scene. so I'm happy it worked out! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

DominiqueDani: Yeah, I think they would call Ichi mom...because the day they call Grimmjaw that all hell will brake lose! (smile) I'm happy you see it my way on that issue! Yeah, Isshin never really thinks before he speaks does he? Maybe that's why he's so fun to write! Well then go my minion! Watch Bleach! Mwahaha! I'm happy you love the sex and I'll try to keep you in a decent supply of perverted material, Lol! Well you have Rei and Roka's personalities pinned but I'm trying to turn Rei into the seme. I was thinking I might get tami into one of those three people realtionships...I forgot what their called...but you know...So she'll get the best of both worlds. Lol! I finally got myspace and you can find me under demonlifehealer. Don't worry I enjoy long reviews thanks for the great review and I hope you like this chapter!

Icy moon86: Glad you liked the chapter! The released state sex was a request by...I wonder who? Lol. I can't really say what this fucked up mind of mine will come up with next. I'm not sure if I'll bring Shinji back and if you remember I killed off all the other espadas in one of the earlier chapter...I think it was the chapter where I killed Aizen off. That's cool ox reviewer! You know I never understood how that chinese astrology timer went...ayway thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

HunterKai: That would be pretty funny to watch! I can just imagine you kicking some guy in the nuts! Lol! Hilarious...especially if the guy turned gay! Lol! Of course Grimm isn't going to tolerate anyone making fun of him...why?...because Grimmjaw's a badass! I'm really happy you loved the bloody sex! I'm kind of a fan of bloodplay myself! So do you think I should have the brothers have kinky sex in the end...Hmm...what a thinker...Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun shone beautifully in the sky. The light seemed to bounce off the reflective surfaces throughout the town. All was peaceful except for the three eight year olds that were recklessly running through the sidewalks.

"Tami, Wait up!" Roka yelled as he trailed behind his sister.

"Well, hurry up! I want to see the rings in the jewelry store!" Tami complained but stopped to let Roka catch up.

"It's not like you can get anything without the money….Which I happen to be holding." Rei said as he leisurely trailed behind Roka. The three eight year olds had their ears and hollow masks hidden. Tami stomped her foot.

"I knew letting you hold the money was a stupid idea!" Tami growled.

"Hey I had every right to hold the money! I put in my savings just like you two." Rei growled back as he fanned the money in his hand just to make his sister mad. Tami let out a frustrated growl as she balled up her fist and began to step closer to her orange haired brother. Roka stepped in the middle of the two and they both backed away. Tami sighed as she continued walking this time at a slower pace. The three walked until they came to a store at the end of the street. The store had black lights going inside of it. The depressing rock music swam through the skull beaded curtains.

"Why are we here?" Roka nervously asked.

Tami sighed. "This is the only place I could find that sold rings that we could afford. Besides it's not so bad." She explained. Roka still looked like he was going to turn tail and run. Rei hugged his brother from behind. It was a trick he had learned from his dad whenever his mom got upset.

"Don't worry. If anyone tries anything I'll beat them up." Rei said. Roka was still unsure about that place, but if Rei was with him than the teal haired Arrancar/Vizard thought that he should at least give him a chance. Roka walked into the shop with his two siblings.

"Uh, This place is so Smokey!" Rei complained.

"What smells so funny?" Roka asked.

"Yo, little dudes! How can I help you!" The hippie cashier asked as he took another hit off of his blunt. Roka looked at the man and ran to hide behind Rei.

"We would like to see you rings." Tami bravely spoke as Rei was glaring at the shop keeper for unknowingly scaring his brother.

"They are over there….but don't make them mad! They might bite!" The shop keeper yelled as he twirled around his chair and started laughing hysterically. Tami sighed, she was used to that kind f behavior with the family she had. Rei pulled Roka over to the stand with the rings on it. Tami inspected the rings. The rings were all silver but had different designs on them with a price tag and the name of the ring.

"Look at this one!" Tami said as she held up a silver ring that looked like an eye with a blood red marble for the pupil.

"I don't like that one." Rei said. "But what about this one!" The cat eyed boy asked as he held up a small ring with a simple deep purple stone in it. Tami wrinkled up her nose at the ring. The three searched for rings for at least an hour. Then finally Roka yelled. "I got it!"

Roka held up two plain silver rings that had a simple "life" and "death" engraved in cursive. The first ring had "life" engraved on it in cursive. The second ring was the exact same style only with the word "death" engraved on it. Inside both of the rings was a saying that read. "You're my heaven in life and death." Tami and Rei stayed silent as they examined the ring. Roka was getting nervous from the way his siblings were just staring at the ring and not saying anything…

"It's perfect!!!" Tami squealed as she pulled her teal haired brother into a crushing hug.

"I like it." Rei added. Roka smiled in pride at the fact that he did something right. Tami took the rings and proudly carried them to the cashier. The hippie man was fast asleep on the desk. A vein twitched in Tami's head. "WAKE UP YOU HIPPIE!!!!!" Tami screamed.

The shop keeper jolted awake. "Who are you? Where am I?" The hippie asked.

"We came in awhile ago to look at rings." Tami innocently said as she put the rings on the desk.

"No you didn't! I would remember you! You must be aliens! Are you working for the government! Where are you hiding the bugs!" The paranoid shop keeper hysterically asked.

"We just want to buy the damn rings!" Rei yelled. Tami and Roka gave him a look for using bad language. He would be in so much trouble if their mother had heard that.

"Ok…man….chill….little orange dude…..we're all cool here…." The hippie shopkeeper slurred as he picked up the ring. "thirty eight dollars.." The shopkeeper said.

"Thirty Eight Dollars!" The kids repeated,

"Yeah….my little amigos….these rings come as a set, plus…they're pewter with enamel….that come in handy when your eating something sticky…." The shop keeper rambled. Rei jumped on the desk..

"We're aliens!!! And if you don't reduce the price we'll destroy you and take you to our master!!!" Rei bellowed. The hippie visibly paled.

"Fine! Five dollars little alien dude! Just don't kill me!" The shopkeeper trembled. Tami smiled and slammed five dollars on the counter.

"I'll spare you THIS time…" Rei darkly said as he jumped off the counter and headed home with his siblings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was mean Rei." Roka lightly scolded.

"We only had twenty dollars, plus thanks to my idea we have some left." Rei explained. Roka sighed knowing that he wasn't going to change his brother's mind.

"Good Job, Rei!" Tami said as she patted her brother on the back. Today was their parents anniversary. Their parents never did anything special for their anniversary. Despite that everyone always tried to force some type of celebration on the couple. The only thing that would happen was Yuzu would get Ichigo and Grimmjaw a dozen black roses. When the kids got home Ichigo and Grimmjaw were sitting on the couch making out.

"There you are! Did you enjoy your walk. You were gone for quite a while." Ichigo said as he moved to make room on the couch for his kids.

"You didn't get in too much trouble while you were gone did you?" Grimmjaw teasingly asked. The three let the mischievous smiles cover there faces.

"What did you do?" Grimmjaw asked knowing those smiles all to well. The three all exchanged glances, Tami walked up to her father and smiled brightly.

"Happy Anniversary!" The three yelled at once while Tami held out two silver rings in the palm of her hand.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked as he reached and grabbed the "life" ring.

"We thought since you don't have any rings like a married couple we bought you a real wedding rings!" Roka explained.

"You're my heaven in life and death." Ichigo read out loud. "Strangely fitting. I LOVE IT!" Ichigo said as he hugged each of his kids and gave them each a kiss. Grimmjaw took the "death" ring and slipped it on his finger. "You guys are so cool." Grimmjaw smiled as he followed Ichigo's example and gave each of his kids a hug and a kiss.

"I'm so happy they didn't get your family's sense of style." Grimmjaw teased as her looked at his ring. Ichigo snorted but also nodded. Lord only knew how many times Isshin had declared that the family should try something and it turned out to be something idiotic. His Father was an idiot, besides it was a pretty well known fact that the Kurosaki's didn't have good fashion sense….or decorating sense for that matter… Grimmjaw lightly brushed his lips against Ichigo's while he intertwined their fingers. The metal of the rings clinking against each other as they did. The children let out a content smile. Their parents were happy….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So are you all excited for your birthday?" Ichigo asked. The three eagerly nodded their heads. Even though technically The anniversary and the birthday was the same day. The kids birthday was always two days after the anniversary. The reason for this being Grimmjaw was always to sore for….."reasons'……

"Are you going to tell us what we're going to get to do?!" Tami hurriedly asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" The other two excitedly added.

"Stop pestering your mother, he's not going to tell you…and neither am I." Grimmjaw stated. The three pouted as they walked to their room.

"Well, I'm going to take your mother out to "eat"" Grimmjaw leered as he yelled to his kids. Ichigo smirked at his husband. The kids were used to their parents mysteriously disappearing for half a day on their anniversary.

"Be good for Aunt Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjaw opened up the portal. Rukia had come over earlier and was already upstairs playing with the kids. Of course Rukia made sure to stop by the local toy store to buy her little niece and nephews an early birthday present. She loved spoiling those kids!

"Don't worry Ichigo! I'll take good care of them!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah. Don't worry! Have a good time!" The three yelled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, we will.." Grimmjaw muttered as he opened up the portal to Hueco Mundo. The two landed in a overly sanitary room with only a giant white bed in the middle. Grimmjaw smirked as he threw himself onto the bed. Sure it this used to be his old room, but why couldn't it be put to good use..

"Ok Ichi. This is the one time of the year you get to be seme, so show me what you got." The arrancar taunted. Ichigo let out a low growl as he straddled Grimmjaw's hips and began furiously kissing him. Grimmjaw kissed back with the same enthusiasm, lightly nipping at his shinigami's lips. Ichigo then lightly ran his teeth the joint between Grimmjaw's neck and roughly bit into it. Grimmjaw roughly growled as he tightly held Ichigo in place. The shinigami began to suck on his mate's neck, temporarily soothing the bite mark.

Though Grimmjaw was the one getting pleasure he was in no way submissive. Not even one bit, him and Ichigo had very different sex styles. That they had each adapted to over the years. A couple of strokes and Ichigo would be the most submissive/alluring/tasty, person in the world. This worked for Grimmjaw because the arrancar enjoyed the adrenaline rush of dominating someone of his power. He enjoyed causing Ichigo to moan and squirm…because he was a sadistic bastard and Ichigo put up with that. Loved it actually..

Grimmjaw was actually the one who suggested the seme one day of the year idea. It was at one of the anniversaries. The family was trying to take them to a fancy restaurant and buy them a hotel room. Grimmjaw just suggested the idea to get out of the arrangement. He didn't expect anyone to take it seriously, but Grimmjaw tolerated it. Besides the arrancar was always curious as to what his mate felt during sex, so he went along with it. Ichigo said that it felt strange but would like to try it again and Grimmjaw thought that Ichigo trying to be dominating was the cutest thing ever. So, the two agreed to try it on their anniversary. So, that was the history of how Ichigo got to dominate one day out of the year.

Though, Grimmjaw knew Ichigo didn't have any clue about how to be seme. So, even though the arrancar was on bottom he was still in control. By the way he moved Ichigo and nonverbally told him what to do. Even though Grimmjaw was getting penetrated he was in no way submissive.

Ichigo continued down Grimmjaw's chest. Lightly nipping at the buds and lower down his abdomen. The shinigami quickly undid Grimmjaw's pants. Ichigo didn't waste any time as he deep throated Grimmjaw's member. Grimmjaw let out a low growl of pleasure. Ichigo took that as a sign to continue. The shinigami began to use his tongue to tease Grimmjaw's length. The arrancar continued to growl but had enough courtesy not to smash into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo used his hands to make up for the part his tongue and mouth were missing. The saliva began to run down Grimmjaw's member. Grimmjaw let out a deep growl and without warning came.

Ichigo swallowed all of the seed and began to lick off all the parts he missed. The fact that the shinigami could make Grimmjaw emit those types of growls was really turning him on! Grimmjaw was getting hard just at the kinkiness of Ichigo's lips smeared with the arrancar's cum. Fuck preparation!

Grimmjaw rose. Ichigo look up in confusion as to why Grimmjaw was getting off of his back. The arrancar quickly took off Ichigo's pants. Grimmjaw then went down on Ichigo's erection, taking it all in one fell swoop. Ichigo gasped out in extreme pleasure. Grimmjaw was so tight! Grimmjaw didn't care if he was torn, the arrancar raised up and slammed down of Ichigo's member. Grimmjaw was a freak when it came to pain. Ichigo gasped as he felt the blood run down from Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw lightly growled as the pain and pleasure blended together as Ichigo's member brushed over Grimmjaw's prostate. Grimmjaw went faster lightly growling as his prostate was brushed against. The two went at it until Ichigo whimpered

"Grimm….I…Think….I'm…going….to….cum.."

"You better hold out until I do." Grimmjaw growled as he went faster. The arrancar hated that if his mate came it would be the end. Grimmjaw might have to jerk off or something. Ichigo bit his lip as he held in the painful pleasure. Ichigo then began to jerk Grimmjaw off in order to speed up the process. Grimmjaw finally came over Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo let out a moan as he came hard inside of Grimmjaw. The two collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep despite that they were still intimately connected. The blood and semen mixed together on the white sheets….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Grimmjaw woke up he disconnected himself from Ichigo. The shinigami looked so cute holding onto his mate. Grimmjaw ran his fingers through Ichigo's bright orange strands. Ichigo whined a bit as his eyed began to slowly open. The shinigami looked up at his mate. Grimmjaw smirked down at Ichigo.

Grimmjaw leaned down and gave Ichigo a hungry kiss. Ichigo could feel himself getting flushed. Oh yeah, Grimmjaw was a natural seme.

"You ready to leave?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we need a shower. Besides I don't want the kids and Rukia to have any clue to what we do on our "anniversaries." Grimmjaw said as he grimaced when he stood up.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked the arrancar as he remembered Grimmjaw didn't prepare himself.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. How the hell do you stand this?" Grimmjaw scoffed.

"Lots of practice, you know it wouldn't feel nearly as bad if you let me prepare you." Ichigo stated. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes and limped to the bathroom, Ichigo followed close after. When the two were done they returned to the human realm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad look what Aunt Rukia got me!" Tami said as she showed her parents a bunny shaped fingernail polish bottle set.

"That's cool." Grimmjaw said as he walked over to see what his boys got.

Grimmjaw looked at his Rei playing with a toy truck and Roka playing with plastic food pretending to make Rei a sandwich. Grimmjaw sweat dropped, unfortunately this was how the two were opposites but always together… The arrancar didn't say anything . He would support his kids no matter what. Unlike Grimmjaw's bastard father….

It was then that Isshin decided to attack.

"MY QUEER SON!!!" Isshin yelled as he hugged Grimmjaw.

"THE FUCK! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED OLD GEEZER!" Grimmjaw yelled as he struggled, not really doing any damage as the arrancar was still sore.

"HMM, ARE YOU GETTING WEAKER?!" Isshin innocently asked. Grimmjaw growled as he threw Isshin into the kitchen…..HARD. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he looked at his father and noticed something.

"Why are you wearing pink glitter fingernail polish?" Ichigo asked with a straight face.

"WELL, MY LOVELY GRANDDAUGHTER NEEDED SOMEONE TO PRACTICE PAINTING NAILS ON! OF COURSE SHE CAME TO ME FOR HELP! EVERYONE KNOWS OF MY WONDERFUL SENSE OF STYLE" Isshin proudly bragged while showing off his pink nails. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Oh yes, your fashion sense is amazing." Ichigo sarcastically agreed.

"And don't you forget it!" Isshin said as he went into the other room. Grimmjaw listened to Isshin and then noticed something. Rei had on purple fingernail polish and Roka had on a neon green fingernail polish. Grimmjaw sighed…..yup his son's were gay…

"Dad, do you mind if I do your nails? Look what I did to Mom's nails! " Tami asked her father as she dragged him in the kitchen. And there was Ichigo with neon pink nails and bunny hair clips in his hair. Grimmjaw looked at his uke, which was met with a glare that clearly said "Don't you say a word.." Though Grimmjaw being Grimmjaw didn't take the warning and barked out a laugh. His mate just looked so…..fuckable!

"Do you not like it?.." Tami asked, confused as to why her father would laugh at such an amazing job she did.

"No, you did a good job! You're mom looks utterly delicious, in fact if I could I would eat him up right now.." Grimmjaw said as he leered at his mate. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck up his painted neon pink middle finger.

"All in time, Ichi! Only this time it will be the other way around. " Grimmjaw yelled across the kitchen to his uke husband. Ichigo rolled his eyes, un amused…

"So, can I paint your nails?" Tami asked

"Sure, but where's your Aunt Rukia?" Grimmjaw asked his daughter.

"Aunt Rukia was called into a meeting and had to go." Rei explained.

"Oh…Alright but you better make my nails fabulous or I'm going to be mad." Grimmjaw stated.

"OK!" Tami yelled as Grimmjaw sat down and picked out a neon blue finger nail polish. Grimmjaw had a feeling that Ichigo hadn't picked out his own color. Tami carefully painted her father's nails. Grimmjaw let his nails dry holding them up to the ceiling.

"So, do you like them?" Tami asked.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job. Right Ichigo?" Grimmjaw yelled into the kitchen.

"Yes, you did a perfect job…." Ichigo agreed as he grimaced at his pink fingernails. The things he did for his kids…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Grimmjaw woke up all of his kids early in the morning.

"Dad! Five more minutes…." Rei whined. Roka sighed and jumped off the top of the bunk bed. The children slept in a bunk bed. Tami slept one the bottom one and Rei and Roka slept together in the top bunk. Rei's black cat ears went down to his forehead to show his displeasure in his heat moving away.

The cat eyed boy tried to curl up in his blankets for some more heat, but if was useless. Rei jumped down and stood next to Roka.Tami was already awake and in an animated conversation with her teal haired brother. Who just nodded at his sisters antics.

The three changed clothes and went down to have breakfast. Yuzu had made the three chocolate chip pancakes before she went to work.

"Hurry up, we'll be leaving soon." Ichigo said as he came into the kitchen and took a bite out of his son's pancakes. The three children then remembered what day it was and began to quickly shovel food into their mouth. Within two minutes the three cat children were ready to go. The three walked into the living room and saw there parents making out on the couch as a way of passing the time.

"Are you ready to go?" Grimmjaw asked as he saw his kids staring excitedly at the two.

"Yes!" All three of the children excitedly yelled.

The arrancar sighed as he got up off the couch and summoned up the portal. Ichigo came up behind his kids and grabbed each of their hands as he jumped into the portal. The kids were in shock as they landed in the hollow realm. Their parents would sometimes go through the portal but the children had never been allowed to follow. The children smiled as the looked at the mysterious world.

"Anyway, Ichigo and I think it's time we teach you how to fight. In one minute the power restrictors that were injected into your bloodstream at birth will be turned off. When that happen you'll most likely transform into a more powerful version of yourself. You will experience a sudden power surge and need to kill. When this will happen you'll attract a bunch of hollows from your power…so just have a field day." Grimmjaw smirked. The children nervously looked around at each other.

Then suddenly the power restrictors Urahara had injected into the kids suddenly broke. Tami was surrounded by a bright blue light. Her long orange pigtails suddenly grew longer and her hollow mask on Tami's chest changed to a half shirt made out of bone. Her fangs grew longer and her eyes had an eerie hollow quality about them. A deep purple skirt grew and a light purple tail with a black bell on it, and of course her neon blue cat ears filled out.

Rei was surrounded with a blood red energy. The hollow mask on his forehead grew so it looked like he was wearing a bucket hat. The black ears grew out of the holes the hollow mask allowed and a blood red eye appeared in the middle of Rei's forehead. His cat eyes took on a glowing neon color. His shirt was changed to a long flowing top. His pants resembled Grimmjaw's only they were red. Rei's fangs grew larger as a bloodthirsty look filled his eyes. The sharpened nails growing into a valuable weapon.

Roka was surrounded by a deep blue black energy. His normal dark brown eyes were turned into neon yellow with a black pupil. His hollow mask on his arms grew to form sleeves. In the middle of his hand was a small symbol. His shirt transformed into a tight blue shirt that outlined everything. Roka's fangs grew and a pair of dark green combat pants replaced his jeans. A pair of combat boots were the last thing to change. The three suddenly had bloodthirsty looks in their eyes. It wasn't five seconds later that a group of menos attacked the three.

Ichigo wanted to go help his children but Grimmjaw kept a firm grip on Ichigo's arm.

"They need to get it out of their system. If they don't they won't be able to learn how to control their powers." Grimmjaw explained.

"I know….but look how ruthless they are….." Ichigo mumbled.

"They won't be like that forever. Once they get used to the power then they'll stop killing so many. It was the same with you and me…and you know this…." Grimmjaw scoffed as he lightly scolded his mate.

"I know……but…wait…..something's missing….why don't they have any weapons on them?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, a spirit can only get a weapon if they can condense their energy to form one. Look at them, they couldn't condense their energy if they tried, see how it moves and goes in every direction?" Grimmjaw pointed out.

"Oh I see." Ichigo said as he leaned into his mate. The two stood on one of the sand dunes and watched their kids.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei was summoning portals and jumping through them, surprising his enemies. The red eye on Rei's forehead let his see what the enemy was going to do. The cat boy did some flips in the sand and hissed at a menos as he used his claws the shred off it's mask. Rei could move quite well in those clothes despite how loose they were. The boy used his middle eye to see a menos coming behind him. Rei summoned a portal and at amazing speed landed on the menos shoulder and scratched the mask off.

Tami was running toward some menos. She lifted up her hand and the sand followed her command and trapped the menos so they couldn't move. Tami got a murderous gleam in her eye and all of the sudden the sand turned to fire. The menos screamed as the flames consumed them alive. Tami then was surrounded with a windy ceros blast. Unlike a regular one this cero blast was in thin strings that precisely attacked in various places. The bell on Tami's tail jingling with her elemental attacks.

Roka held out his hand as a menos attacked the teal haired boy head on. Roka absorbed the blast in his hand and shot it back to the menos. Roka ran alongside the menos punching them with his hollow arms. The menos easily went down at Roka's hands. Roka them jumped in front of a menos and absorbed the mask in his hands. The menos screamed without it's mask. Roka began to grow more bone like material on his body and if possible the boy's power went higher.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo and Grimmjaw watched their kids when Hitsugaya suddenly jumped out of nowhere and clung to Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! I MISSED YOU! SAVE ME FROM MY PERVERTED SEME!" Hitsugaya yelled as he hid behind Ichigo. Grimmjaw and Ichigo looked at the captain……what the hell….

Gin came running up the sand dune. "Gaya! I just want you to take your vitamins!" Gin yelled as he followed his uke. Hitsugaya stuck his tongue out at Gin while continuing to hide behind Ichigo. Gin growled as he took out a vitamin and began to chase Hitsugaya around Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ichigo yelled, a little upset and dizzy from having two captain shinigami chasing each other around him. Grimmjaw pulled his mate away from the captains.

"Oh we were ordered to watch your kids." Gin stated. Grimmjaw growled at that information.

"But don't worry! Urahara still has the sex tape from your wedding so we can't report anything significant. I'll be like " no sir I didn't see any power gain." or "My sir, the children are adorable are you sure you aren't a pedophile?" Hitsugaya laughed. Grimmjaw relaxed at that statement.

"Well, that's great but you are you acting like this?" Ichigo asked very confused at why the overly strict ice shinigami was now laughing and making jokes.

"He's pregnant." Gin stated. Grimmjaw grimaced as he remembered at how Ichigo acted in his nine weeks.

"Oh, um, congratulation….I remember that was the best and worst nine weeks of my life." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah." Gin agreed as he went closer to Hitsugaya.

"Touch me and I'll rip you're fingers off!" Hitsugaya growled. Gin inched away from his uke..

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME!!!!! I EVEN HAVE A NINE MONTH PREGNANCY!!!" Hitsugaya childishly whined.

"Anyhow Ichigo. How do you deal with these food cravings! I want some hardboiled eggs covered in ranch and malt liquor." Hitsugaya explained.

"Well, the only thing you can really do is eat what you're craving." Ichigo said as he began to regret telling Orihime her food was amazing. Now she tried to cook for him whenever she could. Ichigo shivered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, I'm horny. Let's have sex." Hitsugaya bluntly said to Gin.

Grimmjaw and Ichigo sweat dropped and immediately went back to watching their kids.

"Well, I'll be seeing you!" The fox shinigami smirked as he picked up the ice shinigami and teleported to Aizen's old room. Gin pushed Gaya onto the bed and quickly took off both of their clothes and quickly entered his uke without any penetration. The pregnancy seemed to have awoken Hitsugaya's inner sadist.

Gin had tried to be tender but if he did Hitsugaya would lose the mood and start telling Gin to hurry it up.

Hitsugaya moaned as the pain of being entered but also from the pleasure of having his prostate hit directly.

Gin didn't waste any time slamming ruthlessly into the younger. Hitsugaya moaned as he was being pushed further into the bed from the thrust. Hitsugaya was so tight! Gin began to feel his ending with his uke clamped around him and started to jerk Hitsugaya off. Hitsugaya moaned as the blood lubricated Gin's length the cause smoother thrusting.

"Damn.." Hitsugaya said as he came over Gin's stomach. Gin didn't last very long and came soon after. Gin wrapped his arms around the ice shinigami. The fox shinigami smiled as he thought about the cuteness of his sleeping mate and the kinkiness of having sex in Aizen's old bed.

After about five thousand hollow the kids were tired and began to return to their original forms. Ichigo and Grimmjaw smirked as they carried them home to get some well deserved rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there it is only two to three chapters left. I'll try to get another chapter by the end of this week. Hope you liked it and if anybody knows where the fucking save point is on silent hill 5 please tell me!!!! Umm...Thanks! And happy turkey day!


	12. Do we do or do we tell?

Well, I'm back! My muse was driving me insane so I just felt that I had to give out a chapter early! Happy thanksgivings! (For the third time,Lol) . I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it! Now it Review time!

Disclaimer: Do not own

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TheSmallestGhost: Yes Hitsugaya is older now...but he looks the same...you know the whole shinigami can look the same for hundreds of years thing...well I'm using that! Hichi will have a whole chapter to himself in the epilouge, so don't worry about that. Thanks for saying that my chapter is great and thanks for reviewing!

myloveiskyo: Well. I think Rei was just threatening the hippie...you know to get a better price...besides I highly doubt the hippie would remember them anyways. No I think I explained that in one of my later chapters, but preganacy happenes when spirit energy combines, so if Hitsugaya was fucked really hard he could get pregnant. Plus I thought the pink fingernail polish joke was good, but if I did it twice it would have seemed like overkill to me. So I hope that answers you questions, thanks for reviewing!

DominiqueDani: Yeah I hate it when someone is reading over your shoulder while you're typing..Pink nails would have looked good on Grimmjaw but I saw him more as a blue polish guy. Can't you just see it!? Thanks for adding me to your myspace and thanks for reviewing! I mean seriously! Thanks!

HunterKai: You can thank my muse for the last chapter..and how weird, black's the color my nails are painted too! I added pretty much everything on impulse, so I'm happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing!!! It's always a pleasure to read one of your reviews! One of my reviewers requested that, so I was like...what the hell, let's go for it...but that sex scene was so hard to write!

Siryns-magick: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories. And yes Grimmjaw is having sex with Ichigo everyday and the answer you seek is in this chapter...Mwahaha! I probably won't do a sequel, you now what they say leave them wanting more! Thanks for reading because I wouldn't post so often if no one was reading, and THANKS FOR SAYING MY STORY IS AWSOME!!!! (tears of joy) That's what ever author loves to hear! I don't have a beta so I do all of the spellchecks myself. Thanks for reviewing!

Icy moon86: Thank you ! Thank you! and don't worry we all forget things, and I HAVE 200 REVIEWS?! How Cool! I had no idea...wow...thanks for reviwewing!

Neem: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

Skeleton Toes: Lol! I'm really happy you enjoyed the rings! Your friend must be really cool!, Yeah, I remember when my big sister used to paint all of our nails...even my dad's and my brothers...but my stepdad let me dress him up in a dress and do his hair, but he would never let me paint his nails, wonder why? Don't cry! When I'm done with this story I can post the other GrimmIchi stories I've been working on...it's the cycle of life! When something ends something else begins! Thanks for the nice review!

Inadvertent: Yeah, with the IchiGrimm sex scene I was taken WAY out of my comfort zone. That was the first time I ever did that type of sex scene...so it's very understandable if it was akward...and I like Rei in his bucket hat! Lol! Thanks for the review and don't worry I highly doubt I'll EVER do a IchiGrimm sex scene again! Thanks for reviewing!

freakypetachick: I'm happy you liked this chapter! I really thought hard about the kids powers so I'm happy you liked that! I tried to make them unique! Or...more unique...Lol! Well, you'll see Hitsugaya's kid in one of the later chapters, but you won't see the actual preganancy. Thanks for the review!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: Yes my mind is strange...you will never see what I have coming! Mwahaha!

Gravy Baby: Don't worry! I just appreciate that you at least review. I tried to make the kids powers unique so I hope it worked. Hitsugaya will have a kid so don't worry and Thanks for the review!

FireyFreedom: THANK YOU!!!!!! Wow what a great compliment! Well I certainly hope you like the chapter! I think this one is better than the last one! I had tons of fun writing it, so I think you'll like it! Thanks for reiewing!

Astrolita Karastase: Gee Thanks! I've been gerring so many compliments lately, the reviews really mean alot to me! So Thank you! You're really too kind! I'm happy you like the story and thank you so much fo reviewing!

Empress Satori: The rings are real. I was searching for some so I went to yahoo and typed in gothic rings and the set was in one of the five stores that pulled up. The set ranges from 30 to 120 dollars. I'm REALLY happy you liked the sex scene. That was the first time I had ever done a sex scene where Grimm bottoms and it was so hard to write! But I'm happy it turned out ok! And ...well...Ichigo just makes such a perfect uke...don't you think? (sneaky smile)Lol! The fingernail polish scene came from me remembering my big sister and how she used to paint my brother's nails. And C'mon, Grimmjaw may be limping but he'd rather die than be called weak!...even though technically he's already dead...And I can just see Ichigo in pink fingernail polish and bunny clips...can't you? Happy you liked the kids powers and the Hitsugaya sex scene. Thanks for the review!

zeldagamefan: Yeah I wanted the kids to be scary powerful and I also wanted Hitsugaya to be the opposite of how he really is in the anime. I'm happy you thought the chapter was funny and thank you for the review!

Ore no Naruto: Yes, yes, the kids are super powerful! Well they'd HAVE to be coming from Grimmjaw and Ichigo! You'll find out what Karin and Yuzu are up to in this chapter. Yeah, I kinda had a field day with Hitsugaya's mood swings because I knew he'd never be like that again. I took your advice in this chapter so Thanks! Yeah, I've basically turned Tami into the "whatever girl" but I like it that away! And you'll be happy to know that I now have a plan on the sex scenes!, but ...you're going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out what I chose...sorry!...I'm happy you liked the rings and the hippie shopkeeper. I'm even happier that you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

waterlilys0327: THANKS! I WILL! COOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw sighed as he leaned against the wall in the boring hotel room. It had been six years and Grimmjaw had now become the most well known bodyguard in all of Japan. Yes, Grimmjaw liked his job…..but it was soooo boring! There were much better things he could be doing than watching this blonde idiot. Like fucking a certain orange haired shinigami …….……

Grimmjaw didn't know the lady's name, but she had come to America and knew of Grimmjaw's success rate and asked him to bodyguard her. At first Grimmjaw declined but she raised the price and the arrancar agreed. The lady looked like a tramp, plus she was running around Grimmjaw half naked and trying like hell to get the arrancar's attention.

"So, how do I look?" The blonde lady asked Grimmjaw while blowing a kiss. She was wearing a miniskirt that didn't leave anything to the imagination and a low cut top that left her breast hanging out. Grimmjaw shivered at the sight.

"Like a tramp. You should put on some decent clothes." Grimmjaw stated. Why did he have to deal with this? The arrancar wanted to be at home fucking his uke right now , or playing video games with his kids, but no he had to watch this tramp. The lady walked up to him while touching herself.

"Mr. Grimmjaw I'm going to fuck you." She sexily stated Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. The arrancar was used to getting hit on by women but none of them could hold a candle to Ichigo. The humans just didn't have enough power to ever turn him on. Now Ichigo on the other hand…….

"Sorry I'm married." Grimmjaw stated as he raised up his hand to let her see his wedding ring.

"Oh, kinky." The popstar said as she continued to walk toward him.

"And I'm gay." Grimmjaw added with a smirk. The lady was standing in front of him now. Grimmjaw looked down at her, positive that she would leave him alone now.

"Well, lets see if we can fix that." She said as she groped Grimmjaw. The arrancar roughly pushed the lady off of him. The disgust evident as he walked out.

"I quit."

Grimmjaw then ran home to Ichigo. The arrancar couldn't believe it, She . Fucking. Touched. Him. Grimmjaw just felt extremely dirty……It was just so gross….he wanted Ichigo! Yup, only Ichigo could wash off the disgust the tramp had caused. When Grimmjaw entered the household, Ichigo was in the kitchen wearing a pink apron and cooking diner. "Welcome home dad!" The three yelled.

Grimmjaw nodded to his children as he grabbed Ichigo by the ties on the back of the apron and literally dragged him into the bedroom.

"Roka, finish the cooking. Your mother and I need to talk about something." Grimmjaw commanded as he dragged an enraged Ichigo down the hallway.

"Damn it! Grimm, what the hell is going on!" Ichigo seethed as he was dragged to their bedroom. Grimmjaw threw Ichigo against the wall. Ichigo hit the wall with a small thud and opened his mouth to protest, which Grimmjaw quickly covered with his own mouth. Grimmjaw held Ichigo as he began to have a tongue battle. With all of his anger previously forgotten Ichigo enthusiastically kissed back. The arrancar ran his hand under Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo moaned at the ministrations. Grimmjaw tore off the apron and threw the shirt to the floor as he pushed Ichigo down to the bed.

The shinigami looked up at his mate from the bed. Grimmjaw straddled the shinigami hips and Ichigo moaned as he felt both of their clothed erections rubbing up against each other. The next time Ichigo looked up he noticed that his hand wasn't moving. Ichigo looked at his hands and then noticed that Grimmjaw had handcuffed him to the headboard. Ichigo growled as he looked up at Grimmjaw who was licking up his chest in a very slow and sensual way. Ichigo moaned as that talented tongue was drug across the shinigami's nipples. Grimmjaw licked around the dusty pink bud before he lightly bit into it.

Ichigo let out a needy moan as Grimmjaw did the exact same thing to the other bud.

The arrancar then licked and nipped at Ichigo's well defined muscles, slowly going south. Ichigo thought that he was going insane! The pleasure continued to painfully pool in his groin. Grimmjaw smiled as he heard Ichigo's needy whimpers. The arrancar stopped and pulled off his own shirt. Then Grimmjaw went back to work. The arrancar didn't take off Ichigo's pants instead he lightly licked around the waistband.

"Grimm…please…." Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjaw looked up at Ichigo and could see the lust running through the shinigami's eyes. Grimmjaw couldn't help but be a little proud that he had reduced Ichigo to that state. Grimmjaw then got up and put a blindfold on Ichigo. The shinigami didn't complain, he was to far gone to do so. Grimmjaw then pulled off Ichigo's pants and underwear. The arrancar lightly licked at the tip of Ichigo's member. The Grimmjaw licked down the shaft, then began to twirl his tongue around Ichigo's base. Ichigo continued to whimper as the precum dribbled down his length.

Then Grimmjaw swallowed the length whole. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjaw's hot mouth began to enclose around him. Grimmjaw then smirked as he began to suck on Ichigo's length, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked Ichigo off.

"Grimmjaw….I'm going to cum.." Ichigo moaned. Grimmjaw stopped and pulled out the cock ring, securing it around Ichigo. Ichigo whimpered at the fact that his release had been canceled. The arrancar reached under the bed and grabbed the lube. Grimmjaw poured a liberal amount on his hand and stuck two fingers inside Ichigo, immediately finding the prostate. Ichigo gasped at the sensation but continued to whimper at the painful pleasure.

The arrancar added two more lube soaked fingers into his mate. Ichigo gasped as the four fingers began to hit his prostate at the same time. Grimmjaw stopped and looked down at Ichigo who was flushed from head to toe and sweating profusely. Grimmjaw pulled off his pants. The arrancar then entered his mate in one graceful motion. Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjaw waited a moment to give him time to adjust. Then Grimmjaw pounded directly into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo screamed at the extreme pleasure. Grimmjaw didn't let up as he ruthlessly continued to slam into his mate. Ichigo unconsciously tightened around Grimmjaw the arrancar continued until he came. Grimmjaw smirked as he removed Ichigo's cock ring and finally let the shinigami have his release. The shinigami came harder than he had ever had before. The arrancar then removed the blindfold and unlocked the handcuffs.

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo slurred from his sex high.

"She touched me." Grimmjaw stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked/slurred.

"The bitch touched me!" Grimmjaw said.

"Oh sorry about that…" Ichigo said has he leaned closer to Grimmjaw.

"You aren't mad. I thought you would be jealous." Grimmjaw stated.

"No, I've had to put up with your fangirls for how many years? Besides I trust you." Ichigo said as he fell asleep. Grimmjaw smirked at how vulnerable and exhausted his mate looked. The arrancar wrapped his arms around him mate and fell asleep with Ichigo in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The kids all sat in the living room hearing their parents screams the bedroom. The three calmly continued to eat their chicken and rice. Courtesy of Roka. The teal haired fourteen year old was by far the best cook in the family, nearly rivaling Aunt Yuzu in skill. Yuzu was still dating Jinta and was always with him when she wasn't at home or at school. Aunt Karin was out exploring the world, she was currently in Egypt.

"Do you ever wonder what they do in there?" Tami asked.

"I don't know….but it sounds like it hurts." Rei answered.

"It must feel a little good, cause they do it all the time." Roka countered.

Then their parents came out of the room freshly showered.

"Mom, what do you do when you go in the room alone with Dad?" Tami asked.

"Yeah! Does it hurt!?" Rei asked. Ichigo's face heated up in a blush to match his hair.

"Why do you need to know?!" Ichigo embarrassedly stuttered, trying to keep his blush down. Grimmjaw was watching his mate with a smirk as big a possible. This was just priceless…..

"Well, we don't NEED to know…..we were just curious…"Roka added. This conversation was making Ichigo experience horrible flashbacks to when he was fourteen and his father did the sex talk to him. Ichigo remembered when his father ushered Ichigo into Isshin's office, only to put on a porno of two people having sex. Then Isshin would put the video on pause and explain what was happening to the people…"Son this is an erection and it's very useful in sex, you'll experience it one day and it will be AMAZING! and this is lubrication a woman produces it when she's sexually aroused….you're mother always produced lots of it…"….It was then Ichigo became scarred for life when it came to women and sex. Besides who wants the image of their parents going at it?

"Hey, Ichigo!" Grimmjaw said as he lightly pulled his mates hair to snap Ichigo out of his self induced flashbacks.

"What?" the shinigami asked.

"They had a question." Grimmjaw stated.

"What's sex?" Tami repeated. Ichigo's whole body began to heat up at such an uneasy question.

"Umm…sex is….umm…..ask your father!? I can't do this!" Ichigo said as he ran into the bedroom with a face red from embarrassment .

"Wait! What….." Grimmjaw looked at the curious glances his children were sending the arrancar's way. "Um…it's….Damn It Ichigo! Get they hell back here!" Grimmjaw yelled as he followed Ichigo into the bedroom.

The three sent confused glances at the hallway their parents had just ran down.

"Ichigo, we have to tell them something!" Grimmjaw said as he opened the door. Ichigo was sitting on the bed still flustered from his daughter's question…."Can't you just do it?" Ichigo asked his mate.

"No, I don't want to! Besides it's the mother's job anyway!" Grimmjaw explained.

"Oh please! Isn't it the father whose supposed to teach his children how to become big strong men!" Ichigo challenged.

"Together then?" Grimmjaw asked.

"yeah…." Ichigo mumbled not one bit happy by how sudden this question came on. Oh well, better now than never….and it would be done with after this anyways….

The two walked down the hallway again and saw their kids sitting in the exact same place they were before.

"Ok! Sex is an act of release! First you stick your dick in the guys ass…..no…wait….first you have foreplay. Which is kissing and licking….um….kind of like this.." Grimmjaw said as he pulled Ichigo to him and slammed their mouths together. Ichigo by pure instinct kissed back, then Grimmjaw broke the kiss and licked down the side of Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo then realized what had been going on and felt his face heat up again.

"That's foreplay…um….you're up next Ichigo…" Grimmjaw said as their kids stared at him.

"Um….well….blowjobs are…..um…. another type of foreplay when someone….um…. puts their mouth around your penis and…um…. begins to suck…." Ichigo quickly said. Grimmjaw went behind the kitchen counter and picked up a large banana and began to deep throat the fruit. "Like that…" Grimmjaw said. The three continued to stare at their parents not daring to interrupt the explanation of sex. It was such an interesting topic….

"Then you have sex, and to do that you…..Grimm….I can't do this!" Ichigo whined to his mate. Then an amazing idea went popped into Grimmjaw's head. "Wait here…I'll be right back…."Grimmjaw said as he walked upstairs to Karin's old room. "You better not be running away, Grimm!" Ichigo yelled at his husband's retreating form. The arrancar knew that the gothic girl was a major yaoi fangirl. Grimmjaw went into his sister in law's closet. Right at the very back was a stack of yaoi, yuri, and hentai graphic eighteen plus mangas. Grimmjaw smirked as he grabbed a armful of random mangas. When the arrancar returned downstairs he saw Ichigo trying very hard to not look at his kids….

"Read these." Grimmjaw said as he threw the mangas on the table in front of his kids. Ichigo face if possible went redder.

"Moron! We can't just tell them to read porn!" Ichigo yelled at his mate. Roka picked up a hentai manga and squeaked as he slammed it back down on the table. The teal haired fourteen year old looked like he was going to be sick. Rei wanted to know what could have caused such a reaction in his brother, so the cat eyed boy picked up the hentai. Rei stared at the boy who had his penis stuck in the girl who seemed to be moaning…"GROSS!" Rei said as he threw the manga across the room.

Ichigo watched as his sister's porn went flying through the air and his boys reaction to the hentai. "Grimmjaw I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo said as his face heated up. The arrancar shrugged as he watched his son's cautiously pick up a yaoi manga. The two carefully watched as two men engaged in intercourse, the two tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"Is this what you do?" Tami asked as she looked at what her brothers were looking at.

"Yup!" Grimmjaw said and Ichigo just hid behind Grimmjaw……..

"What's this?" Roka asked as he pointed to the rubber that was on the man's penis.

"Umm, that's what you wear so your uke won't get pregnant." Grimmjaw explained.

"How do you put one on?" Rei asked.

"you just do what them manga shows you.." Grimmjaw said while trying to avoid every question possible.

"Is this what you use so Mom doesn't get pregnant?" Tami asked her father.

"No, Urahara injected me with birth control after you all were born." Ichigo said as he remembered threatening the shop keeper with death if he didn't do so. No way in hell was Ichigo going through that again!

"See, it works!" Grimmjaw whispered into Ichigo's ear as they watched their kids become flustered and aroused by looking at and reading the mangas. Rei looked over at Roka and could just imagine his innocent brother in one of these positions.

"Rei, are you ok? You're drooling." Roka said as he picked up a napkin and wiped away his brother's drool. Rei felt Roka's loving hands on him and began to feel a warm substance dripping down his chin…

"Oh no! Rei now your nose is bleeding!" Roka said as he tried to wipe the blood off his brother's nose. Ichigo noticed what was happening and picked Rei up and put him in the bathroom….The shinigami had a feeling his son was going to become a champion at masturbating.

Ichigo sighed…not the way he would liked to have done things….but hey….whatever works…..

"I can't believe you! But….I guess it was a pretty good idea…." Ichigo said as he went into the kitchen and made him a plate of chicken and rice. Grimmjaw seemed to have the whole sex talk under control now and was answering his children's questions occasionally using the banana to demonstrate his point. Ichigo felt the heat rise to his face…..better Grimmjaw than him…….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days after the sex talk incident, Tami came home singing and dancing in an obsessive way. The two brother's sweat dropped at their overly happy sister.

"What's with you?" Rei asked.

"Oh, Rei-kun! It's wonderful! Joey asked me out! I didn't even know he liked me but he asked me out!!!!!" Tami squealed as she hugged her brother.

"Is he taking you somewhere…." Roka asked.

"Well, he said he was picking me up tonight then we'll be going to a movie!" Tami said as she happily hugged her teal haired brother.

"What about Dad?" Rei asked.

"What about him?" Tami answered.

"Do you think he'll let you go?" Rei asked.

"Of course! Daddy's a big marshmallow inside!" The orange haired girl giggled. The two brother's sweat dropped yet again.

When the three got to the house Tami turned around.

"Well, I'm going to tell Dad the good news! He'll be so excited!" Tami said as she ran into the kitchen. Grimmjaw was home today so he was just watching tv. Ichigo was at the office apparently helping people with their problems…or some shit like that…well that's what you got when your uke was a psychologist….. Grimmjaw just wished his mate would hurry up and get home so he could fuck him.

"Dad! Guess what! Joey asked me out! He's picking me up tonight!" Tami yelled to her Father.

"Who's Joey and why should I let him date you?" Grimmjaw asked his daughter. The arrancar didn't want his little girl dating a player..

"He's a boy from my class…..and…you should let him date me because I can take care of myself.." Tami said. Grimmjaw stared at his daughter for a moment. Tami began giving her father the puppy dog eyes…she didn't really think it would be this hard to convince her father…

"I want to meet him." Grimmjaw stated.

"What!?" Tami squealed. She could just imagine her dater coming in to the house and then her Father would brake his hand with the handshake….and then Dad would threaten Joey with death…..Then the dater would run away screaming and tell everyone at school about Tami….THEN SHE"D NEVER BE ASKED OUT AGAIN!!!

"Well, I think that's fair. He's taking you out. I have a right to meet him." Grimmjaw cockily stated, already planning for the brat who dared to ask his daughter out!

"BUT DAD!" Tami whined.

"I'm not a butt dad….that's your mom…It's either this or you don't go at all." Grimmjaw stated.

Tami knew when her Father said something in that tone of voice, he really meant business.

"Oh, Fine!" Tami pouted as she went up to her room. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes, his daughter could be so dramatic!

In no time six O'clock seemed to drag around the corner. It was nearly sunset, and even though Joey had told Tami that he'd be there at seven, he had wanted to pick up the orange haired girl early. Joey knocked at the door to Tami's house.

Roka answered the door and nearly paled when he realized that "Joey" was actually one of the people who picked on him at school.

"Well, if it isn't the dumb girl.." Joey sneered. Roka wanted to slam the door in the dater's face but he didn't want to upset his sister, Tami was so excited and Roka didn't want to take that away from her. At school Roka got picked on a lot because of his hair and the fact that the teal haired preteen was in home economics. Roka was also the teacher's pet and he never fought back because he was afraid he might lose control and accidentally kill one of his abusers. So, Roka stepped aside and let Joey in. He would put up with this bastard for his sister.

"So tell me Susie homemaker, is Tami ready.." Joey asked as he leaned on the counter.

"No she's not ready , you said you would pick her up at seven, not six." Roka responded coldly.

"Well, is the teacher's useless pet coping an attitude with me?" Joey condescendingly asked.

Rei was in his room doing homework and could feel by the energy pattern that his parents were having sex. That in itself wasn't anything unusual. Tami was in the bathroom on the top floor, but the strange thing was how Roka's energy suddenly changed. Rei was curious so he walked down stairs and saw his brother. Rei didn't like the way Roka wasn't trying to be friendly like he was with everyone. In fact his brother looked kind of on edge.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as he flash stepped behind the other boy in the kitchen. Roka's energy instantly calmed down. Joey turned around. Shocked was what the human was feeling. He knew that Tami had brothers, but he never knew Rei was one of those brothers. The triplets always had different classes and the classes never intertwined, so no one really knew anything about the three. One thing Joey did know was that Rei was a fighter. The cat eyed boy always took up for the weaklings and had nearly every girl falling to his feet begging for a date.

"I…I'…I'm. Tami's date." Joey said.

"You know. It's rude to come early to a girl's house. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners. Plus, stuttering is a sign of weakness. Now, what are you intentions with my sister?" Rei asked. The fourteen year old cat eyed boy didn't know why but he had a feeling that Roka didn't like that guy and who ever was Roka's enemy was Rei's enemy.

"Well, I wanted to surprise her and I just wanted to take your Tami out to a movie. And um…." Joey continued one.

"What time will you have her home." Roka asked.

"Shut up sissy! I'm talking to Rei!" Joey snapped. Rei's eyes widened and he stomped over to his sister's date and slammed him up against the wall. "What did you just call my brother?" Rei darkly said.

"Umm…nothing…." Joey said as he tried to get out of the grip.

"C'mon Rei, put him down! Tami really likes this guy and I don't want to get her mad." Roka said as he grabbed his brother's arm. Rei growled but lowered the boy to the floor.

Tami had just got done with her shower and had put on her clothes. The orange haired girl's hair was tied back into one long ponytail. Tami went downstairs and was shocked to see her date standing right there! Though her brother's looked strange. Rei was glaring at Joey and Roka was trying to calm Rei down.

"Hey Joey!" Tami said as she ran to him with her arms out. Joey smiled as he was about to hold the orange haired girl. Rei coughed loudly and Joey instantly put his hands to his sides.

"Hi Tami.." Joey cautiously said.

Ichigo and Grimmjaw exited their room and Grimmjaw stopped in the hall and noticed the new boy in his house.

"Finally. My prey is here." Grimmjaw evilly stated.

"I think they beat you to it." Ichigo said as he pointed to his kids. Joey was really starting to regret coming early now.

"Now, what time are you going to bring her home." Roka asked.

"Um…at nine….I think." Joey said.

"Well "I think" isn't good enough! Use that stupid brain of your to come up with an exact time!" Rei darkly stated.

"Um…9:30!" Joey said while trying not to further offend Rei. The cat boy wasn't someone you wanted to be enemies with.

"What are you two doing! Stop this right now!" Tami yelled as she angrily tried to defend her date.

"Now, why didn't you bring my sister flowers?" Rei continued.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE TO BRING ME FLOWERS!!!!" Tami bellowed as she shook with anger.

Grimmjaw smiled as he proudly watched his sons from the hallway with his mate.

"Tami….Did you know Joey called Roka "A Sissy"?" Rei calmly asked. Tami was pissed but she understood why Rei was being so mean now.

"You called my brother a "sissy"?" Tami asked.

"Well….yes….but he kind of is!" Joey protested. Tami punched her date right out the door.

"And good riddance!" Tami yelled. Grimmjaw snickered from the hallway.

"I guess I wasn't needed after all." Grimmjaw whispered to his mate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw began to think. His children were starting to show signs of looking for a mate. Tami already had a date planned….well not anymore but she was already attracting attention. That was normal, but what about the arrancar's two sons. Then Grimmjaw noticed how Rei took up for Roka and the glances Rei kept sending his brother.

Grimmjaw wasn't an idiot. It seems like Rei had already found his mate. Roka was responding to the call too. The arrancar could see it in the way the two interacted. It was like him and Ichigo. Rei showed how he cared with the way he protected Roka….and Roka took care of Rei with comfort and calming ways. Grimmjaw knew the fact that they had a lot of power made them go to each other simply out of instinct. That's how it was will hollows. They mated those who had enough power to keep them interested. Anyone weaker then them wouldn't do. It only made sense that the two would find each other attractive.

It worked differently for girls, Grimmjaw knew…..but for male hollows it was all about power. The more power the more attraction. The reason of This too was to have it so the two arrancar to keep each other in line. How do you think Hollows mated for life? The union ended when one killed the other, but that was very rare with so much attraction going on. You can't kill someone if you're having sex.

"Ichigo, what if our boys mated each other" Grimmjaw asked.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Well, not that it will happen but what if it did?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Well, after all the crap I've been through with mating you I'd have to say it taught me something, Society doesn't have norms that suite everyone's tastes. So though I wouldn't be completely for it, I wouldn't be completely against it. As long as their happy is what matters to me. I mean, if you told me when I was eighteen that I was going to be married to a guy who kicked my ass on a weekly basis. I would have told you you're insane, but it's just funny how things work out." Ichigo said to his husband. Grimmjaw looked at his mate and slammed their lips together.

"We can't have sex again! I have to look over those case files from work." Ichigo said as he slipped away. The shinigami knew that if he let Grimmjaw take him…..again….he would never get any work done!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei watched as his sister kicked that asshole out of the house. He knew Tami would never be with anyone who insulted her family. The cat eyed fourteen year old looked at the hallway and saw his Dad kissing their Mom. Rei glanced over at Roka who seemed to have calmed down just by the fact that boy left the house. Roka tightly hugged Rei.

"Thank you for making him leave." The teal haired preteen thanked his brother. Rei could feel his cheeks heat up from….something…..and the cat eyed boy suddenly had the urge to pull his brother closer to him. Roka kissed his brother's cheek and pulled away. Tami had gone up to her room to write in her journal….she was undoubtedly still mad….Rei felt sorry for the poor journal….

Roka ran up to their room to apologize to his sister for spoiling her date. Rei watched as his brother ran up the stairs, and the cat eyed boy couldn't help but bring his gaze lower to Roka's butt. Though once Rei realized what he was doing he nearly ran into the hallway where his Dad was gazing like the pervert he was at Ichigo's ass. Apparently, perverseness ran in the family. Rei just had to ask the question! It would kill him if he didn't know!

"Dad, what's love?" Rei asked. He had to know if what he felt for his brother was love! He just had too!

"Well, love is the feeling of protectiveness toward someone. It's where you only want them to look at you, and if someone hurts them you hurt too. It's where you would be ok, if that person is always near you. You never want them to feel pain and you want to kill anyone that causes them pain. You would follow them to the ends of the earth, even if you didn't agree with what they were doing. It's eternal devotion and it's only wanting them…and always wondering if they think the same about you. But there's a little part inside of you that wonders if they feel the same way about you. And there is always a little fear that they'll find someone better. Plus, you always wonder if you'll wake up and you'll be back in that hell like before you found them. But love is pretty cliché, so I don't use it." Grimmjaw explained. Rei thought carefully about the new information.

"Do you love Mom?" Rei asked.

"Do you really have to ask that? Of course more than anything in the universe. But don't tell your Mom, I don't want him to get cocky. It will be our little secret." Grimmjaw said as he scoffed…..Now he had to find his shinigami to pester…….Rei smiled finally gaining some insight, now what he does with it….only time will tell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well, there is is! Hope you like it! and I have a myspace now, so look under demonlifehealer and if you message me I'll add you to my friends list. Thanks!


	13. Yaoi Fangirls A strange chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

I'm sooooo sorry for the long update! My computer decided to be a little bitch...well...it's still a good computer...so I'm sorry but I hope you all like this chapter! I loved this chapter and had so much fun writing it! And The girl that I liked likes me back!!! Yay! I'm going to take her out on a date soon! Yay! I'm so happy! Now the reviews!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lostsun: Thanks I'm happy you like the story! I'm also happy you like Rei and Roka!!! Aren't they cute!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!

Icy moon86: Yeah I think they are, Britany spears was the model for the pop start in the last chapter...Can you see the resemblance? Lol! Oh yeah! Who knows what Grimmjaw would have donw without Ichigo there! Yeah I'm kinda a fan of manga so I HAD to put it in the sex talk. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

evolutionary spider: Thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

Gravy Baby: Well hey Tami's tough! And I'm very happy you liked the sex talk! I tried to make it funny...and C'mon pulling out the porn is such a Grimmjaw activity (snicker). Thanks for reviewing!

fan girl 666: I' m happy you like the story! I'm happy you thought the story was funny. And I'm must happy you reviewed! Thank you! Also thanks for adding my story to your story alerts!

DreamerP: Well I'm happy you had such a kick ass turkey day! Good for you and I'm also happy you liked the Ichigo as seme sex scene and you're welcome!...because I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Lol. You know you were really the only person who commented on the hippie..well I'm happy someone got it! I tried very hard on the sex talk...and I did try hard to make that Grimmjaw saying he loved scene heartfelt...then I guess I did ok. Yay! Well I updated so I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing. Don't get into ISS! Lol! Did you get my myspace address?

my renji-kin I HAS A FEATHER: I'm happy you loved it and thanks for adding me to your myspace! I like friends!! Thanks for reviewing!

waterlilys0327: THANK YOU!!!!! MY AMAZINGLY KICK ASS REVIEWER!!!!!!! AND I SHALL KEEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! MWAHAHA!!! thanks for reviewing (smile) and don't worry I'll still keep coming up with kick ass ideas in my other fics!.

AZjanus: Thanks for adding me to your story favorites.

FallingAngelInTime: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories.

DominiqueDani: I"M HAPPY YOU LOVED IT!!! And wow! i made someone literally scream...THAT'S AMAZING!!!!!!! I never once expected my stories to reach that magnitude! Thanks! Yeah and don't worrk about the short review...I understand!...work's a killer...(sigh)...I'm happy you liked my definition of love..though I'm sure everybody has a different definition of love...but the dictionary's defination is to broad...it's just not specific enough. I'm happy you liked it and thought it was amazing! Thanks for reviewing!

Inadvertent: Not a myspace fan, huh? That's ok, I wasn't a myspace fan until people started to request I get one...so I did! Though I've learned to love myspace...and about the dusty nipple...well there is a crayon that's called dusty pink and it's a light pinkish color..so that's where the dusty nipple thing comes from...It is kinda funny...but you'll be happy to know that I didn't say "Dusty nipple" once in this chapter...so go me! What's "TMI" mean? And well I put the line blockers so you don't have to read the ReiXRoka if you don't want to. And yes...we're all proud perverts! I updated so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

myloveiskyo: I'm happy you liked it and thought it was funny! Hichi is going to be...in an interesting place to say the least...you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

Michiru Senko: Thanks for adding me to your story favorites.

Rae-nu: Thanks you! I'm happy you like it! And I'm super happy that you like Tami! And Yeah, Rei's got hormones...what's more to say? Lol! Well, I updated so I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

FireyFreedom: I'm happy I was right! How cool! I could be psychic! Mwhahah! Thanks for the review!

Fleeting Admiral of Despair: Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors.

fan-fiction-freaking-rules: well, I think it would add something to the story...and besides if I didn't do it I would always wonder. But thanks for reviewing!

kelle611: Oh...I feel sorry for your friend! I pretty much just learned sex in school and my mom's openly sexual so ...how do I say this...early sexucation? Lol! Though I am happy I did a good sex talk. Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

Skeleton Toes: Yeah I'm happy I didn't have the sex talk job! That would be so akward! Besides kids can have some pretty creepy questions...and yeah..well...at least you could always show them porn! Lol! I'm happy you love this story and also I soooo happy you loved the Grimm loving Ichigo scene... I was worried about that! Well thanks so much for the review!!!!!

evhein: I'm happy you're so enthusiastic about this story! That's why your a cool reviewer! I did as you requested and I hope you like the Byakuya and Renji sex scene. I can kinda see that too. You're right about the kids personalities...I never thought of it like that! I added some more shinigami's but not from the eleventh division. And they do rock! I tried to be a little more drabble happy in this chapter and heres the new chapter so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Stoic-Genius: Oh yeah definately better for Grimmjaw and Ichigo than Urahara. Could you imagine the kids coming out wearing clogs and a fan...creepy! Besides the shop keeper is such a mega perv!!! Dude, I'm so happy that you got what I was trying to do with the kids being like their parents! And I agree they are just like their parents! Yeah, but you know what they say it's always easier when it's the other person! Lol! Yeah, the kids use birth control in this chapter and well curious kids will ask curious questions. Lol! I'm happy you like Grimmjaw's definition of love and the next chapter is here! So thanks for reviewing!

zeldagamefan: I love how you did the 1,2,3, thing in your review...and you were right on all accounts! I'm happy you liked this chapter! I really tried! I hope you like the incest sex in this chapter...and if you're going to hell then I'm the devil herself! Do you know my story had gay relationships, Mpregnancy, bloodplay, masochism, sadism, incest, porn, refrence to drug use, orgies, pediphilia, mild beastiality, incest,and having sex in places other than a bed, fighting, cussing, and other bad behavior...yup...I'm a demon. Lol! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Dragon715: True...True...The kids are perverts just like their parents! Lol! I'm happy you like the brothers and I hope you like this chapter! I really happy that you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Pickle Reviver: Well, I'm happy you aren't Ichi too. How would you survive the constant wave of fangirls? Lol! And don't worry I'm sure you'll get to have sex talk when you have kids one day! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Ore no Naruto: Well, I'm happy you liked the last chapter...and I took my time with this chapter just for you! And..well...uh..seems like you summed it up pretty well in the review! Hope you like the sex scene! I bet the anticipation is killing you!...Well...Tell me what you think about it! Love reading the review as always! Thanks for the review and I'm happy you loved the last chapter! THANK YOU!

- Kanon-Canon - 50-50 - : Oh NO ANOTHER NOSE BLEED!! (throws you a kleenex box)...Aww..my floor...Thanks for reviewing!

Empress Satori: Yeah...Well for Grimmjaw's sanity let's just have a girl touch him once...besides I don't think Ichigo could go through that everyday...Or could he? Lol! Yeah, well at least Grimmjaw didn't get her vds. Lol. And well, Grimmjaw's such a badass he makes the perfect body guard! I'm happy you noticed the bannana...you're the only one who got that...so for you smartness...here's a banana. (Hands you a banana) LOL! Yeah well I'm happy you though I did the sex talk right! I tried to make it amusing! And well..have you ever seen people talk about sex and basically become robots...yeah...Well you're right about Tami! Besides more fish in the sea is what I say! And yes The fact that he loves Ichigo is Grimmjaw's dirty little secret! Mwahaha! Glad you liked this chapter and I hope I did the incest scenes good enough! Here's 13 so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

freakypetachick: Well...that will be a sex education your children won't ever forget! Lol! Well I'm happy you enjoyed the cuteness of the last chapter...because I tried to make this chapter hot! I hope I succeed! Suffocate you cute...I LIKE IT! Thanks for reviewing!

HunterKai: Oh shit! It's amazing you were with women at all after that! So...sorry I brought on any flashbacks! Lol! I had an idea on the fanart, why don't you just take a picture of your drawing and out it on photobucket and leave the link on your profile...or something like that...I can't wait to see that fanart!!! Thanks for drawing one! And well Karin's always alone...so what do you think she does in her free time? She's fits the yaoi fangirl profile! Yeah, I was getting alot of questions about why Ichigo doesn't get pregnant, so I put it in there. Well Grimm's pretty overprotective anyways...and I didn't think the little kid could handle Grimmjaw. Lol! Happy you like Rei's daydream and I hope the incest is good enough in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Hoe you like this chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning was dreary one for the residents of Kakura town. The sky was dark shade of grey. The rain lightly drizzled out side and formed a mist that clung to the glass window. Most people that had to wake up in the early mornings were in an extremely bad mood. It was rainy, cold, and wet…However Grimmjaw wasn't in the same classification with those early morning commuters.

The arrancar looked down at his mate. The shinigami was in a deep sleep and was positioned so he was resting his head on Grimmjaw's toned stomach. Ichigo's arm was raised a little about his head where his finger tips were barely touching the skin on Grimmjaw's neck. The grey color from the outside flooded the room. This of course only made Ichigo's hair seem even brighter. Grimmjaw smirked. He always woke up before Ichigo in the mornings. And the arrancar ALWAYS found some creative way to wake the shinigami up. Though it seemed today Grimmjaw was enraptured by his mate. Ichigo always looked so helpless in the mornings.

Grimmjaw ran his hand through Ichigo's unruly spiky orange locks. Ichigo slowly began to make little sounds of encouragement as he tried to get closer to Grimmjaw. The arrancar took his hand away about for a minute and Ichigo let out a high pitch whine of disapproval. Grimmjaw smirked and slowly began to continue his ministrations. Then the arrancar wondered to himself. How was it possible to still feel exactly what you felt when you first fucked. And then for a second Grimmjaw wondered if he was getting happiness he didn't deserve. He was a demon, literally went to hell and back. Yet he was happier than most moral people whom live a "good" life. Honestly Ichigo always came home complaining of how he had to counsel those idiots who just didn't have any sexual attraction to each other, or the ones where one was always making all the effort and the other on doesn't make any effort. The shinigami could tell so many horror stories when it came to relationships. And that worried Grimmjaw. How the hell did they survive the odds.

Maybe the arrancar was just lucky. He got a mate that looked smoking hot, rivaled him in power, didn't mind going to Hueco Mundo and fighting it out , could take a hit and give one, great in bed, and was smart…….Grimmjaw really didn't know how he found the elusive happiness that many people were lost trying to find. Strange. Though this didn't stop Grimmjaw from being himself…The arrancar Slowly lifted up Ichigo's hand and began to lick all of the digits. Ichigo let out a moan..

"Grimmjaw……fuck me………stop ….being…..a…..tease…." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. Grimmjaw let out an evil smile. He couldn't refuse a request like that, now could he? The arrancar began to lick down his mates arm. Ichigo was still in his dream world and had the happiest smile on his face. Oh yes, Grimmjaw like Ichigo in the mornings the best…

Ichigo was having the best dream ever! He was locked in a cage and Grimmjaw was watching him but the shinigami didn't know what to do so Grimmjaw began to come in the cage and "train" him……and yes it was the pleasurable type of training. The Training started with Grimmjaw licking every part of the shinigami down and then telling him that Ichigo was going to be marked his everywhere he touched. Then people started to pile into the stands and were watching Ichigo with Grimmjaw. And…well….it's a pretty well know fact that Ichigo got off on nearly getting caught in sexual situations. So this was heaven!

Grimmjaw licked across Ichigo's neck, right down around his buds that instantly became erect at the sexual attention. Ichigo was starting to mildly convulse at his mates perfectly talented tongue. Though the shinigami was slowly staring to wake. Grimmjaw went all the way down to his mates member and licked around the head, slowly taking an inch at a time as he began to form a tight suction with his mouth. It was times like these that Grimmjaw loved that they slept naked.

"Fuck….Grimm….Jaw…." Ichigo moaned fully awake now. The shinigami lightly gripped Grimmjaw's teal hair as the arrancar twirled his tongue over Ichigo's tip again. Grimmjaw smirked. It was a well known fact that the arrancar got off on pain, so Ichigo tightly pulling former sixth espada 's hair was giving Grimmjaw an even harder erection than he already had. The arrancar liked Ichigo being forceful, but the thing was, Ichigo was the most forceful almost when it happened by accident. Like now….

Just to be a tease Grimmjaw stopped sucking and went back to using his tongue exclusively again. Ichigo whimpered in pleasure while the sex haze began to fog over the shinigami's vision.

"Grimmjaw…."Ichigo whined as he came nearly instantly after the short warning. Grimmjaw licked away all of the cum. Then the arrancar smirked as he kissed Ichigo. Forcing the shinigami to taste himself.

"You know…we have to stop waking up like this.." Ichigo implied as he licked some of the extra cum that was sticking to the side of Grimmjaw's face. "Don't you think?" Ichigo said as he gave his mate a sneaky smile.

"Oh, you know you love it…" Grimmjaw whispered as he licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo visibly shivered at his mates touch. This is why Grimmjaw loved Ichigo in the morning! His shinigami was horny and teasing and god just plain fucking hot! Grimmjaw grabbed the lube from under the bed and began to prepare Ichigo. Ichigo gasped and bit his lip in an attempt not to scream out when Grimmjaw pounded directly into the shinigami's prostate with his fingers, then without warning Grimmjaw raised his shinigami's hips up and entered him in one swift motion. Ichigo held on tightly to Grimmjaw as he panted not ready for the action. Grimmjaw let Ichigo have his time to adjust. The shinigami soon gave a small nod and Grimmjaw smiled and evil smile as he thrust himself directly into Ichigo's prostate. The shinigami bit into Grimmjaw's shoulder at the amazing pleasure that his mate was giving.

The shinigami unconsciously tightened around Grimmjaw as the arrancar was brutally plunging into his mate. Trying his best to make the pleasure last as long as possible.

"Grimm….I'm Cumming!' Ichigo screamed as he exploded. Grimmjaw continued to pound into Ichigo but with the shinigami tightening around him it became to much for the arrancar as he came with a low growl and collapsed on top of his uke. Ichigo waited a couple of moments for the white sparks to clear from his vision.

"We have to get up…." Ichigo whined. As he moved closer to Grimmjaw. The arrancar smirked as he was coming down from his own sex high. "Well yes….but that's what showers are for….among other things…" Grimmjaw drawled as he picked up Ichigo bridal style kissing the shinigami all the way to the bathroom to stop Ichigo's protest from being carried like a woman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei instantly woke up when the sudden sharp change of the house's energy. His parents fuck schedule was better than any alarm clock that was ever invented. The cat eyed teenager looked across the room to where Roka was had his eyes squinted, it seems the innocent brother woke up at the energy shift just as easily as Rei. Once the kids got older they wanted their own bed, so they each got separate beds, but Tami got her own room. Since it wasn't appropriate for boys and girls to share a room together after a certain age.

Rei gritted his teeth as he tried to run to the bathroom and hide his morning erection……the other bad thing about that room…..the bathroom doors didn't have locks. Rei didn't understand why every bathroom in the house except his all had locks. True, it would have been better for Rei to go to one of the other rooms, but he had to get rid of this monster……now. The cat eyed boy carefully looked around as he sat on the toilet and quickly unzipped his pants.

Rei grabbed his dick with both hands and began to pump it. The cat eyed boy tried to visualize a busty woman sucking him off…but the same thing happen that happened every time Rei tried to visualize a woman. The woman turned into a male….and the long hair become a teal color and short. The not so lady's body started to change into a lean, muscular body with an amazingly innocent face. Those deep brown eyes peered up at Rei and the orange cat ears twitched at the pleasure he was causing to his protector.

No Rei didn't ever intend to jerk off to the thought of his brother sucking him off, but damn! The imaginary Roka was such an expert at blowjobs. Rei continued with his visualization as he began to pump harder at his member.

"Roka.." Rei growled as he came in his hand. The cat eyed teenager looked at the mess he made and quickly grabbed a Kleenex and began to clean himself up. Rei hurriedly zipped his jeans back up and throw the Kleenex into the waste basket and decent timing too because it wasn't a second later that Roka came busting through the bathroom door.

"Did you call me?" Roka innocently asked.

"No!" Rei said as his face heated up showing a great contrast to his black ears that were now standing straight up.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you called me…." Roka confusedly said as he tilted his head to the side, showing more of his orange ears.

"No, I didn't call you….sorry!" Rei said as he tried to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh….Ok….Don't fantasize too much about me!" Roka teased as her went downstairs to make his siblings a bento.

"I WASN'T FANTAZING ABOUT YOU! I WAS FANTASING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE!" Rei yelled as his face became redder. The cat eyed teenager knew Roka was joking. His innocent brother had some very crude friends and he picked up perverted jokes from them. Though Rei didn't understand why Roka always seemed to find the most inconvenient time to tease with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roka was downstairs making his sibling's bentos for the day. For some reason they all really liked Roka's cooking and….well…..it just sort of happened. Roka loved to tease his brother! It was always so funny to see his reactions! Roka highly doubted that his brother would ever fantasize about him.

"MY BLAMELESS GRANDSON!!!!" Isshin yelled as he attacked Roka in a bear hug.

"Hi grandpa." Roka said as he tried to put the bentos down as his senseless grandfather began to spin him around. Roka would speak up but that would make his grandfather act more dramatic……and Roka didn't want that.

"Let him go grandpa." Tami calmly ordered as she walked past Roka to grab her bento.

"OH! HELLO KITTY! Thanks Roka!" Tami said as she gave her brother a good morning hug.

"MY APPEALING GRANDAGHTER!" Issin yelled as flew through the air and tried to latch on to his granddaughter…..and was met with a kick to the shins.

"OWWW! LITTLE FLOWER!! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A CRUEL THING TO GRANDDADDY!!!!" Isshin cried.

"What the hell are you doing here old man." Ichigo said as he Walked down the hallway. Tami wisely took this opportunity to get away.

"Yeah, can't you stay dead!" Grimmjaw added. Isshin had died a few years ago by natural causes, such was the way with a human body. Ichigo inherited the house and the three siblings divided the money evenly. Though since Isshin's a shinigami he was already technically dead. So now Isshin works in the Soul Society black market with Urahara.

"MY UKEISH SON AND MY QUEER SON!!!! HOW HAS THE FLOWERS OF LOVE BLESSED YOUR HARD AND RUTHLESS SEX LIFE??!!!!" Isshin yelled as he hugged both of his "sons". Ichigo went red from embarrassment and Grimmjaw growled at his father in law. The old man was sent flying through the kitchen by a kick from both Ichigo and Grimmjaw.

"OW! WHY WOULD YOU SEX FIENDS DO SUCH A THING TO DADDY!!!!" Isshin cried as he stood back up and charged at his "sons" again.

"GOD DAMN IT! STOP GETTING INTO OUR SEX LIVES PERVERT!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he hit his father again.

"AW! BUT MY DEAREST SCRAWNY SON! IT'S NOT ME WHO WANTS TO TAPE YOUR SMOKING HOT SEX WITH YOUR SEME!!! IT"S THE WOMEN'S SOUL SOCIETY YAOI DIVISON!!" Isshin yelled as he pulled out a camcorder.

"HELL NO!!!! ICHIGO IS MINE! IF I WANT TO FUCK HIM IT'S MY BUISNESS! BESIDES I DON"T WANT SOME LONELY GIRLS HAVING FATAL NOSEBLEEDS WHEN THEY WATCH US!!" Grimmjaw yelled back. Ichigo sweat dropped. Those two were insane.

"But….But…..YOU'RE THE MOST WANTED COUPLE IN ALL OF SOUL SOCIETY!!!! THE PICTURES I TOOK LAST TIME HAVE GONE UP TO OVER 1,000 DOLLARS EACH!!!!!" Isshin whined as he frantically waved the camcorder around in the air.

"You took pictures of us." Ichigo stated.

"WHY YES, I DID!!! REMEMBER LAST TIME I WAS HERE AND YOU WERE TIRED SO YOU FELL ASLEEP ON MR. SEME'S LAP!!! WELL I TOOK A FEW PICTURES AND THEY SOLD OUT THE FIRST TWO MINUTES ON THE MARKET!!! NOW THE GIRLS ARE DYING TO SEE A PORNO OF YOU TWO!!!!" Issin explained as he snapped a few quick pictures. Grimmjaw growled and smashed the camera.

"THAT WAS MEAN!!!!! DON"T BE SO CRUEL TO DADDY!! DADDY WAS EVEN NICE ENOUGH TO LET YOU FUCK HIS SON!!!!" Isshin cried as he examined the camcorder that some how stood up to Grimmjaw.

"WELL! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!!! PERVERT!!!" Grimmjaw yelled back as he punched his father in law.

"I have to go to work." Ichigo stated as he gave Grimmjaw a quick goodbye kiss, which Grimmjaw quickly took control of. Isshin's face split into a large grin as he tried to grab to camcorder, It seemed like Grimmjaw only cracked some of the surface. Thank goodness Isshin bought the durable kind. The captain class shinigami quickly taped the kiss and hurriedly hid the camera when it was over.

"I have to go to work too." Grimmjaw stated as he forced his soul into the gigi and walked out. "AND YOU BETTER NOT DO SOMETHING YOU'LL SOON REGRET!!!!!!" Grimmjaw added as he left the house. Roka had finished making his and Rei's bento. The cat eyed boy came down from the stairs with his cat ears hidden. Though Rei got a surprise he wasn't expecting!

"MY SUSPICIOUSLY OVERLY MASCULINE GRANDSON!!" Isshin yelled as he tackled him to the ground. Then took out the camera and quickly snapped a picture of Rei laying there. Then Isshin put the camcorder back in his pocket. It may have cost a little more but it was worth it to have a camcorder and a camera in one. Urahara even coated it with some spiritual device to make it stronger.

"WELL…..I'LL BE LEAVING NOW!!!" Isshin announced as he ran out the door. Rei looked up stunned. what just happened there?

"C'mon Rei! Let's go school starts in twenty minutes!" Roka said as he helped Rei up and handed the cat eyed boy a bento.

"Right, sorry." Rei said as he headed out of the house with his innocent brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Kakura high school was what everyone would expect a high school to be. It was a sanitary building with lots of clique's. A place of learning and cruel socialization. The leader of one of these clique's was a cheerleader named Lori. The girl was the typical perfect girlfriend stereotype and the object of many boys masturbatory fantasizes. And Roka like many boys was totally enraptured by Lori. It didn't matter how many times the girl called Roka a freak or a rodent, Roka still thought highly of her. So imagine the surprise one day when the blonde prep approached Roka without any sneers or insults.

Rei carefully stood back and watched this interaction. There was a saying in school, "See where Roka is and Rei would be exactly ten steps behind". And that was true. When the siblings went to high school Rei always followed Roka around and took up for Roka, since his brother hardly ever took up for himself.

"Roka…look…I know I was pretty mean to you in the past…and I'm sorry…..and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight…….." Lori said as she innocently fumbled with the hem of her skirt.

'Really!" Roka excitedly asked.

"Well, of course!" Lori said as she gave Roka a quick peck on the cheek. Roka instantly blushed.

"Alright…" Roka said as he tried to keep his blush down from being kissed by his crush.

"Great pick me up in the park at eight tonight and then we can go to get some sushi!" The cheerleader said as she bounced back to her group. Roka had the biggest smile on his face.

"So did you get him to agree?' One of the girls from the group asked.

"yes…but you'll only have a couple of hours at best, Good luck with Rei." Lori sneered as she talked to her best friend. Honestly having to go out on a date with that freak just so her friend could have a shot at Rei. The things she did for her friends….

Rei stood behind the wall and felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy and ownership. And then came the guilt for feeling jealous. Rei knew Roka liked that prep, it didn't surprise him…..and he didn't own Roka….no matter how much he wanted to….. Rei didn't have him marked like his Dad had marked his Mom. Rei sighed as a bit of hopelessness came over him. He shouldn't be so jealous of the prep….He should be happy for Roka finally getting what he deserved….

"Rei! I just got asked out!" Roka yelled as he hugged his brother. Rei lightly hugged back and ignored the insane urge to pull his brother to him and show Roka who "really" cared. Rei let go and tried to give a convincing smile. "Good job Roka! I'm happy for you! Well…I told Jerry I'd meet him and help him with his homework, so I have to go." Rei said as he quickly left Roka in his dream world.

"Ok! Bye Rei! See you at home!" Roka yelled to his quickly retreating brother and went back to smiling in his daydream. He was the luckiest person in the world! If only he knew…………..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei went to the roof and just sat there and growled. He didn't like the situation one bit! Why couldn't Roka had said "no". Rei highly doubted that Lori had all of a sudden got an amazing change of heart. The girl was a slut! And he was going to watch over his innocent brother! And the jealously Rei was feeling had nothing to do with it!

Jerry walked up to the roof. He ALWAYS had Rei help him with his homework. Jerry wasn't exactly the smartest when it came to academics. In fact Jerry was Rei's only friend. The sixteen year old Rei and Roka were always together and pretty smart. Roka easily attracted friends while Rei scared everyone off. Jerry just had really thick skin and seemed to be the only one besides Roka who could put up with Rei's temperament. But today something seemed off. Why wasn't Roka with Rei?

"Hey Rei! Are you going to give me your answers!" Jerry dramatically said to his friend. Rei just growled like he hadn't even heard him.

"Hey are you ok? You seem a little off…." Jerry said as he lightly touched Rei's forehead to see if he the cat eyed boy was running a fever.

"Of course I'm a little off! My dad's a homicidal demon, my mom's thirty but he looks like he's still a teenager, and they have sex an average of seven days a week! How the fuck do you think I'd turn out!" Rei growled.

"Ok dude….um whatever….Can I just have the answers." Jerry asked. Rei rolled his eyes as he handed Jerry the notebook. Jerry quickly scribbled down the answers and the two left as the class bell began to ring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isshin ran into Urahara's shop. "I got it!!!! THEY WERE ONLY KISSING BUT I GOT It!!!" Isshin declared as he ran to show Urahara the tape…….then did a victory dance……..

"Excellent!" Urahara evilly stated.

"Yourichi make as many copies as you can!" Urahara ordered as he wiped off some blood from his nose from watching the hot GrimmIchi kissing scene.

"Yes Sir!" Yourichi said as she did a mock salute.

"You're going to get caught one day." Hitsugaya stated as enjoyed the brake he got from his eight year old daughter.

"No we won't…..as long as a certain captain doesn't rat us out because you know what that means….." Urahara said smiling as he held up the marriage license Hitsugaya signed when he was drunk all of those years ago. The ice captain sighed.

"YES! ICE UKE!!!! YOU'RE THE HOTEST PIECE OF ASS ON THE MARKET ONLY SECOND TO MY SON!!!" Isshin proudly stated as he held up a giant poster of Gin kissing Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya's face shown red from anger and embarrassment.

"Freeze." A darkly stated as he froze the poster which broke into a thousand pieces and froze a small part of Isshin's hand.

"Their at it again!!!!" Gin yelled as he came out of the other room. The group instantly shot up and ran to the video room. Where there was a giant tv. On the monitor you could see different views of different cameras. On the monitor you could see a large blue bed and Renji's red hair sticking out from under the blanket. Byakuya then began to throw the blanket off and kiss down Renji's neck. The rd head moaned as the imperial shinigami's lips lightly touched his skin.

Byakuya smirked as he slowly began to suck on the red head's neck making a deep bruise for Renji to cover up later. Byakuya then began to lightly kiss down his lover's abdomen and then switched to gently nibbling down to the red head's member. Renji was moaning uncontrollably now.

"Please…..god….faster…." Renji panted. Byakuya complied, stopping the light teasing nibbling and began to engulf the red head's member. Renji always the expressive one, gasped loudly. This seemed the drive the imperial shinigami onward for he began to forcefully slurp up all of Renji's precum.

"Captain…..I'm CUMMING!!" Renji screamed as he came and convulsed. Byakuya drank Renji's juices like it was nothing. The imperial shinigami then quickly began to prepare Renji, not giving the red head any time to come down from his sex high. Byakuya took special precaution to hit Renji's prostate directly every time. The red head whimpered from the painful pleasure, the without warning Byakuya entered Renji. The red head screamed as the pain shot through him, though Byakuya was kind enough to let Renji adjust.

Renji layed still as the pain began to slowly turn into pleasure. Byakuya seemed to notice this for he thrust directly onto Renji's prostate. Renji screamed in pleasure as Byakuya then began to furiously thrust in that one spot. The two formed a synchronized rhythm.

"I'm CUMMING!" Renji screamed as he came over his captain's stomach. Byakuya came with a small grunt. The imperial shinigami collapsed on top of the red head. Byakuya then pulled the sheet over both of them as they fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was…hot…." Urahara said as he held a Kleenex up to his nose for his severe nose bleed.

"I'm going to make some DVDs of this…..and I'll also call SoiFon and tell he we need to clean the hidden camera's and maybe install some more." Yoruichi said as she took out the tape in the monitor and went to copy it.

"Then I guess I'm stuck developing the pictures and putting out my son's HOT KISSING SCENE!!!!" Isshin said with enthusiasm as he skipped to the copy room.

"Yes….that's a good idea! Plus we're nearly out of batteries, blank DVDs, film, and lots of my memory sticks are full so I need you and Gin to go to the mall and pick some up!" Urahara said as he handed Hitsugaya a list that was so long it rolled all the way to the door.

"I don't see you doing anything." Hitsugaya accused.

"Who do you think has to run all the business around here? It's not an easy job I'll have you know! It takes patience and diligence and HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MAD THOSE INSANE YAOI FANS GET WHEN THEY HAVE POOR QUALITY YAOI!!! IT'S TERRIBLE!" Urahara explained emphasizing the last part by falling out of his chair.

"What about Hin?" Gin asked as he pointed to his daughter who was asleep on the couch in the main room. The girl had extremely pale skin like that of a ghost, long light lavender hair, and if her eyes were open you could see that she had the iciest blue eyes to ever be seen! The girl literally looked like an angel. She should for all the hell Hitsugaya had to go through having her. Gin still had flashback to when Hitsugaya was giving birth and yelling at him………Gin had never seen his lover so mad in his life and the worst part Hitsugaya had taken it all out on him!

"Oh, I'll just call Tami she loves watching Hin anyways!" Urahara smiled as he brought out his cell phone and began to dial Tami's number.

"Fine, Fine,…" Gin drawled as he grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and the went to the mall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Kakura mall was built a couple of years ago. It was the local social hangout and had exactly 153 stores in it…..and Hitsugaya hated that place! The only thing even remotely redeemable about that place was the elevators. They really were a fantastic invention. Gin smiled as they walked through the mall and Hitsugaya would growl when he saw how expensive everything was. This was always how it went when Urahara blackmailed the two into doing errands.

Though today the ice shinigami had wanted to take the elevator. The way Hitsugaya saw it, it would stop Gin from giggling at every human invention and keep them a little more focused on getting out of that human hell hole as soon as possible. The two went into the elevator. Nothing was really special about it, it was just an ordinary elevator with mirror walls and a blue ceiling.

" Gaya….have you ever had sex in an elevator?" Gin smiled as he asked his lover.

"No." Hitsugaya stated.

"Well…..you are today!" Gin said as he smiled an evil smile and pushed the stop button. Hitsugaya braced himself as the elevator came to a sudden stop.

"What the hell are you…mfffff!" Hitsugaya began to yell only to be cut off by Gin's skilled lips upon him. The fox shinigami didn't wait for approval as he lightly bit on Hitsugaya's lip for entrance. The ice shinigami let out a small his at the pain and pleasure began to pool into him from the bite…..The ice shinigami had never really lost the masochism that he so loved during his pregnancy. This of course only made Gin's job that much more fun. And besides……it wasn't so bad……it would be a new experience since the two had never had sex with their gigi's on.

Gin roughly ripped off Hitsugaya's shirt and the ice shinigami winced as he heard the buttons pop off and hit the ground. Hitsugaya growled as he forcefully torn Gin's shirt to pieces as an act of revenge. Gin smirked at his uke. The fox shinigami began to bite all the way down Hitsugaya's neck to his abdomen. The ice shinigami moaned as the painful pleasure was driving him wild. Gin continued the "torture" as he lightly bit and turned Hitsugaya's buds. Hitsugaya panted as he became flushed. All of a sudden it was hot in the elevator…….

Gin let out an evil smile as he quickly undid Hitsugaya's pants. The ice shinigami nearly tore off Gin's pants as was going insane with lust. The fox shinigami could see that his little lover was nearly over the edge. Gin smiled as he leaned on one of the mirror coated walls and sat on the side railing, Gin picked up Hitsugaya and positioned them so Hitsugaya was in front.

Gin didn't prepare Hitsugaya, instead the fox shinigami slammed ruthlessly into his lover. The ice captain screamed as the pain soared through him as he began to bleed, however Gin went and slammed back in hitting the ice captain's prostate directly using the blood for lubricant. Hitsugaya let out a sound between a scream and a growl, and Gin didn't let up on the ruthless thrusting. It was then that Hitsugaya looked up and saw …..himself being fucked by Gin…..God was this how they looked when they had sex? They were hot. Hitsugaya became enraptured by their mirror images fucking….however all good things must come to an end and Hitsugaya's painful masochistic pleasure was becoming to much for the ice shinigami to hold.

"Damn…..Cumming….Gin.." Hitsugaya growled as he came. Gin still continued to pound into Hitsugaya until the fox shinigami came with a low growl. Hitsugaya whined as they both slid down the mirror walls. The ice shinigami had learned stamina over the year for he began to dress again with Gin.

"You popped off all of the buttons!" Hitsugaya complained as he put on the shirt that still showcased his abs and totally upper body.

"Please….well at least you can yours as a jacket…YOU completely ripped mine to shreds….and you tore off my top button to my pants!" Gin childishly complained as he looked at his shredded shirt that littered the elevator's floor. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he pulled the stop button again and the elevator went moving. The couple got of the elevator looking completely felt up and well….just hot. Despite being sweaty and half naked the couple went to every store to get the items Urahara sent them after. This of course made many girls faint from nose bleeds and receive catcalls. Though Hitsugaya didn't really like the catcalls Gin just stood there and gave a proud smirk at his uke's minor humiliation. Then it was time to go and after that…..the mall didn't seem such a bad place to Hitsugaya anymore.

Yoruichi walked down the hall that lead to the hidden camera room. The cat lady looked down as she accidentally stepped on something. Urahara was lying in a pool of his own blood mumbling….."..make…..copies…." With the biggest smile she had ever seen of the shop keeper's face.

Needless to say Yoruichi didn't need to be told twice….she would thank SoiFon for the hidden camera's personally later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

Roka sighed as he tried on his fifth outfit for his date tonight. He was so happy…..but he didn't want to seem too happy…….he really didn't want Lori to think he was a dork…. It was five minutes till eight. Rei quickly took another look in the mirror as he double checked himself…deodorant…check. Cat ears in. Check. Hair look alright. Check. Breath ok. Check. Roka sighed as he left the house if it wasn't now it was never. Roka gave his sister a hug goodbye and gave Hin a kiss on the cheek….for some reason Rei didn't seem to be around…..Oh well, Roka would tell him all about it when he got home.

"Good luck Roka!" Tami yelled as her brother began to trek to central park.

"Thanks!" Roka yelled back.

"He's gone now…you can stop hiding Rei Run!" Hin said as she went into the closet and pulled the cat eyed boy out.

"Thanks….." Rei sheepishly said.

"Are you really going to do this? I mean…I don't trust Lori either…..but don't you think following him is a little bit overprotective….." Tami said as her deep purple eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry….I won't get caught….I'm the one person in this family that can hide their aura….." Rei said cockily as he tossed his sister a little microphone so his sister could hear everything.

"Hmmph! Well excuse me for being strong!" Tami dramatically said as she took the microphone. Rei let out a small smile at his sister's dramatics.

"Good luck! Rei Run!!!" Hin said as she gave Rei a hug. Rei hugged the pale girl and nodded to his sister as he walked to the door.

"Oh and Rei…..Good Luck." Tami said in a way that made Rei question what she REALLY knew. Rei nodded and left to follow his brother.

"OPERATION PROTECT ROKAAA!!" Hin screamed as she jumped up and down on the couch, ecstatic at being involved in such an adult plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Rei found Roka, his brother and Lori were already at the sushi house. Rei also noticed Lori's idiot best friend going around in circles calling his name. Rei shock off how creepy that was all in itself! Lori's friend was "in love" with him. She would run up and hug Rei, she would try to kiss Rei, and she would even try to convince Rei to have a baby with her…..but Lori's friend always was rejected by Rei and she always would be, that is in essence why the preppy girls were so mean to Roka was because that was the one person Rei really paid attention to. Rei carefully slipped into the restaurant unnoticed and stood behind a pillar and listened carefully to the conversation Lori was having with his brother.

"So I was like! How dare you like! Say such a Like thing to me!" Lori said as she took another bite of he sushi. Rei nodded his head in somewhat agreement….though he couldn't tell what they were talking about. Lori then took another look at her watch and let out a loud sigh. Roka nervously looked around. Was he doing something wrong?

"Roka, I probably should tell you the real reason I asked you out……you see….my best friend really wanted a shot at Rei…..but he was always around you…so we needed to get you away from Rei for a minute….I don't really like you I think you're a freak…..but thanks for the sushi!" Lori said as she got up and walked out of the restaurant. Roka didn't know what to do so he paid for the sushi and got up and left.

Rei watched the whole interaction….THAT BITCH! How dare she do such a cruel thing to his brother. Rei still quietly followed Roka without being noticed. Roka was a complete wreck. You could tell he was trying hard not to cry. Rei hated seeing his bother like that so he came out of hiding and pretended to just see Roka.

"Hey Roka! What are you doing out here?" Rei yelled to his brother. Roka instantly tried to dry his tears and put on an overly fake smile.

"Hi Rei." Roka fakely said.

"Is something wrong? You don't look so hot." Rei said despite that he knew something was really wrong. Roka didn't answer instead he just started to look away. Rei leaned in closer and found that his brother was crying. Rei started to wipe the tears from his innocent brother's face. Roka just collapsed into Rei and started sobbing. The cat eyed boy gently held his brother as he crushed the microphone in his shirt. Roka leaned into Rei and started to sob on his brother's chest.

"Who…..would want …..a…..freak…like…me?' Roka said as he continued to cry. Rei then grabbed Roka's chin and held it so his innocent brother was looking the cat eyed boy in the eyes.

"Listen to me you're not a freak." Rei sternly told his brother and in that moment the two seemed to move closer together and slowly Rei's lips descended on Roka's. All of the sexual tension that the two had held back from each other for all those years came flooding back. Rei hungrily kissed his brother who struggled to keep up with Rei's tongue…..Roka knew they were brothers and it was wrong…..but god did it feel good! Rei began to lick up the sides of Roka's orange ears that had popped out do to the pleasure.

Rei slipped his hand under his brother's T-shirt without ever ceasing the kissing. Rei finally stopped kissing only to see a 24- hour church out of the side of his vision. Roka then was the one who made the bold move and began to kiss his brother again. Rei carefully picked up his brother and flash stepped into the church. Though it was hard to think with Roka kissing him Rei somehow managed to get into the bathroom and lock the door. The cat eyed teenager wasted no time stripping Roka of his shirt. Roka panted as his body became hot.

Rei latched onto Roka's neck and began to suck the tender flesh. The innocent brother moaned as the pleasure was becoming harder to keep inside. Rei then bit into his brother's neck and licked the abused skin soon after in an apology. Rei then lick and kissed down his brother's abdomen and experimentally licked over one of the buds. Roka let out a high pitch gasp of pleasure.

Rei took that as a sign to continues, so he began to suck and lick around the buds. Roka moaned as he was beganing to fill with so much pleasure. The cat eyed teenager then pulled his innocent brother's pants down , stopping only to take off his own shirt. Roka lightly ran his fingers over his brothers muscles. Rei let out a small growl of pleasure. The cat eyed teenager pulled down Roka's underwear und engulfed his brother's member whole. Roka instantly stiffened up with pleasure. Rei didn't really know anything sexual except the stuff his Dad taught him when they were having the sex talk so Rei tried that.

Rei began to form a suction with his mouth and tried to breath directly on Roka's tip. Since the two were highly sexed up, Roka didn't last long and tensed only long enough for Rei to understand what's to come. Roka came in Rei's mouth and Rei happily licked up all the cum off his brother. Roka stared up at the ceiling and tried to form words.

"Sorry." Roka said.

"Don't be." Rei encouraged his brother as he kissed him again, which Roka eagerly responded to.

"Damn it!" Rei said as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Roka asked,

"A condom." Rei said as he remembered his father's warnings about always having sex with a condom.

"Well….um….I have one in my pants pocket….." Roka quietly stated. Rei smirked as he pulled down his pants and brought out the condom carefully sliding it on himself.

"Suck." Rei ordered as he held out his hand. Roka didn't really have much experience in sex so he did as his brother told him. Roka began to frantically lick at his brother's fingers until they were coated liberally with saliva. Rei took his hand away and began to insert one digit into Roka's entrance. Roka instantly tensed at the strange intrusion.

"Relax." Rei ordered. Roka softly nodded and tried his best to relax. Rei then put two finger's in his brother. Rei moved the fingers around until Roka let out a lustful moan. Rei experimentally hit over that spot again and received the same reaction. Rei then stuck the third and fourth finger into his brother moving them back and forth making sure to hit that spot every time.

Roka felt like he was going to explode! God….Rei just felt so good… Roka began to back into Rei's fingers.

"Are you ready?" Rei asked.

"God….yes…." Roka said as he lustfully looked up at Rei. Rei thrust into Roka and tried his best to stay still with the onslaught of pleasure. Roka was just so tight! Roka tightly gripped his brother to deal with the pain. Thanks to Rei's patience, Roka got used to the feeling of being filled and the pain soon began to ebb away. Roka then tried to push himself back into his brother and Rei took this as a sign to continue. Rei thrust directly into Roka's prostate. Roka moaned as the two began to synchronize in their lovemaking. Rei continued nonstop and Roka went with his brother's rhythm. Finally the pleasure was to much for Roka to take.

"Rei…I'm….." And with that Roka came over Rei's stomach as the stars began to flood his vision. Rei continued to unwaveringly thrust into his brother but with the way his brother was unknowingly tightening around him….Rei soon came.

"ROKA!" Rei screamed as he came and collapsed on top of his brother. The two snuggled together in their after sex high and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day…..

Roka stood fully dressed in front of the bathroom mirror furiously scrubbing his mating mark trying to make it go away.

"Damn it Rei! This hicky you gave me won't go away!" Roka whined. Rei came behind Roka and hugged his brother.

"Don't worry I won't come off….It's a mating mark." Rei smirked as he snuggled into his uke.

"Oh god." Roka said in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as he held on tighter.

"Rei, last night I had sex with my brother in a church!" Roka exclaimed.

"Don't worry…..thing will work themselves out….trust me." Rei said as he sucked on Roka's mating mark.

"I do trust you….." Roka said as he kissed Rei.

And with that the two exited the church, even though Roka needed Rei's help walking afterwards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia walked down the streets of soul society and looked at her two new dvd's...GrimmIchi kiss and the servant and the king. She had her yaoi dvds and pictures hidden in her bunny purse from the illegal yaoi black market...Rukia loved that place! Plus she had nearly bitten some girl's ear off for the GrimmIchi kissing dvd.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji yelled as he ran to his childhood friend. Rukia stopped and looked at the red head but could only see the sexual positions that he did in the "servant and the king" Dvd.

"ADORABLE!!!!" Rukia squealed as she fainted due to her nose bleed. Renji just stood there confused, why did that always happen whenever he talked to a girl?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you like it...I' m going to look up dating advice...I want to take my date somewhere nice...(sigh) After all these years somebody finally wants to date me...YES!!! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Threesome with a side of blackmail

Well, here we are the last chapter of sexually frustrated. I have finals on Wednesday and than I'll be done with my first semester. SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED WITH ME IN THIS FIC! Now onto the reviews! (I never get tired of saying that) I hope you like the threesome sex and it's good enough, because I was planning on being an asshole and having Grimmjaw just wake up in this chapter and have it all be a dream, but i couldn't do that to you. Because you all have just been so nice! Well I hope you like the ending.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Fireygirl0: Thank you! I'm really happy about that!

Empress Satori: I would really like to thank you, you have always be so detailed with your reviews that I have always loved reading your reviews. I'm happy you liked the sex scenes in the last chapter, It's nice to know that I can do sweet sex. Lol, and I'm happy you liked how kinky the elevator sex was. It Makes me so proud! I hope you like the Urahara and Isshin in this chapter...they get what's coming to them. (cackle) and yes...if their was a yaoi blackmarket I would be there everyday! You're the only one who really commented on the church sex, so I'm happy someone was paying attention..and Lori was a prep who used to be mean to me so That was my own little showcase to how much of a bitch she is. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

fan girl 666: I'm happy you liked this story and thought it was funny. Thank you!

Icy moon86 : I said "hi" for you. (runs and starts mopping up the blood)...Thanks for reading and reveiwing! (and for giving me so much of a work out cleaning up your nosebleeds) LOL! Thanks alot for reviewing and for making the reviews detailed. I really appreciate that. So I hope you like this chapter!

emotionless eyes: Well sorry all good things must come to an end. I hope you like the ending! Thank you for reviewing and saying so many nice things about this fic!

myloveiskyo: Well thanks! I made this chapter short and their isn't really much Rei and Roka in it, but I brought back the beloved yaoi black market. Thanks for reviewing and being so detailed and nice. THANK YOU!

TheSmallestGhost: Believe me...I think I do. Lol! UkitakeXShunnui...I might do it if you can tell me certain things about how they have an attraction for each other...like certain scenes or something...and I will sometimes do request if you can show me good enough proof that the couple should be together...still...I've never even considered them...well give me some evidence and we'll see. Hope you lik the ending and thanks for reviewing!

Skeleton Toes: Hmm...I don't know...but I wish we did have a yaoi market! Hope you like what happens to Urahara in this chapter (snickers) I'm happy you noticed the kinky sex and the condom...I was wondering if anyone was going to notice that. Lol! Thanks on congratulating me on gettng a girlfriend and I'm happy you love this story. I just want to thank you for always beings so descriptive and detailed in your reviews, their an enjoyment to read! Thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you like the ending!

kelle611: Thanks...and sorry that you don't have much access to yaoi where you live...that's so sad! Well, you can always buy some off of ebay! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!

Inadvertent: THANKS! Thank you for always reviewing ans trying to make your reviews descriptive it means alot! So I hope you like this chapter!

zeldagamefan: Yup we're all going to hell...hmm...that should be our themesong. Lol! I SOOO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT!!!!! Thank you for always reviewing and being so descriptive with your reviews, they really are a pleasure to read! I hope you like the ending! Thanks again!

Rae-nu: I'm happy you like Rei and Roka and REI's less than innocent reaction. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the ending!

Gravy Baby: Yup, I tried on the last chapter. I hope the threesome in this chapter is good enough! I'm happy you liked all of the sex and thank you so much for sticking with me in this fic and always making your reviews so descriptive! I always loved reading them! Hope you like the ending!

An Angel Flying with broken wings: Thanks and I'm happy you liked Rukia. Thanks for always reviewing and being so nice! I really hope you like this chapter!

Ore no Naruto: Wow, well I've never made a person bust out in song before. Plus I'm super happy you liked all of the sex scenes! SCORE! People call Roka the freak because of his hair and the fact that he's so nice that he won't do anything to stop them. Nice guys always finish last...but that's ok! Roka has Rei to protect him! Mwahaha! Well believe me I would happily do that but then how would they had gotten together with out Lori? The bitch served her purpose...so lets just say she got hit by a truck the next day. Lol! Haha! Yeah you're right! If the illegal yaoi market did exist then it would be a bloodbath. LOL! Um...I'm a girl...I'm just bisexual...why do people always think I'm a boy when I tell them I like girls? (Sigh) Oh well...I checked out the Ichigo guy and you're right! He was so hot! But I think the real Ichigo is hotter!Lol. I would like to thank you for always making your reviews so long and detailed and sticking with this fic. You're definantley one of my favorite reviewers! Hope you like the ending!

- Kanon-Canon -50-50 - : Hey if the yaoi black market really existed I'd live there! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the ending!

Stoic-Genius: Well, Urahara is a genius...A PERVERTED GENIUS!! Dude I know exactly what you mean! Well, I agree but I think it would be hard for them to screw like bunnies if they keep on fainting from blood loss. "If a priest can get away with it than why can't Rei and Roka?" LOL!!!! Best line ever...and I happen to agree! Umm...well Isshin does indeed have a unique parenting style..I'm not really sure if I would want a parent like that or not...It would be kind of creepy if my mom said that...yup..really creepy. I hope you like this chapter and I did the threesome good enough. Thank you sooo much for always making your reviews so detailed and descriptive. It's always a joy when I read one of your reviews! It really lets me know what I'm doing right and wrong. SO THANKS!

my renji-kun I HAS A FEATHER: Thanks. I'm taking her to the movies! Thanks for the review and I hope you like the ending!

freakypetachick: THANK YOU! Yup, Renji's pretty clueless...Thanks for always reviewing and I hope you like the ending!

HunterKai: I do my best to keep the fangirls happy! And sorry I reduced you to tears! Yeah well Ichigo has been living with Grimmjaw for sixteen years, some of Grimmjaw's pervertedness must have rubbed off on him. Yup, gotta love oblivious people...especially Rei and Roka! Lol! Yes...Yaoi fangirls...we are few but we are many!! Mwahaha! That could be like a yaoi fangirl slogan or something! I SOO happy you liked the incest...I was hoping I was doing it right! Yeah, we have this elevator in school that's like that and everytime I ride it I always think..."I wonder what it would be like to have sex in here?" So I tried it in my fic, glad you liked it! And renji's just so oblivious..you'd think it would be obvious...and sure if you want to give me some dating advice! But I went to her house and she was drunk and somehow she got me to agree to be in a three way relationship...I still have no idea how she got me to agree to that but oh well...Thanks for always reviewing and writing so long and descripyive reviews, it's always a pleasure to read on of your reviews! I hope the threesome is ok, even though I didn't add many sex scenes I hope the ending was ok. Thanks for being such a great reviewer!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichigo sat in the upside down world on one of the sideways buildings. The hollow always wondered why the inner world had buildings but you could never go in them…but then again what really made sense about the inner world anyway? The inner hollow layed back down and looked at the multitude of multicolored stars that went sailing across the night sky in Ichigo's inner world. The hollow smirked, Oh yeah….his king was getting fuck well right now. That always happened with in the inner world. When Ichigo reached an orgasm the inner world would suddenly turn dark and shooting stars would fly over the normally bland world.

Hichigo smirked, yup King was getting fucked. Hichigo didn't really try to take over his King's body anymore. In all reality he got out enough whenever King and his mate fought when they couldn't resolve something with sex. Which wasn't very often but still enough. The idea to fight it out had been Isshin's. The father just ran into the house about to ask them again about making a porno for the illegal yaoi black market and walked in on a fight between the couple. Ichigo was yelling about how Tami shouldn't be allowed to date three people and Grimmjaw was saying and I quote…."The more the merrier." So, in a desperate attempt to get the attention back on him Isshin screamed, "WHY DOESN'T THE UKE AND THE SEME HAVE A BATTLE TO DECIDE WHOSE RIGHT………..AND THEN YOU CAN COME HOME ALL BEATEN AND BLOODY AND HAVE SEX FOR DADDY!!!" Isshin screamed.

The couple sneered and punched the old man at the same time.

"You know….he has a point…." Grimmjaw said.

"Then let's go." Ichigo demanded as Grimmjaw opened up the portal to Hueco Mundo. The two fought for hours and it was the most brutal and fun fight Hichigo had ever been in. The hollow remembered returning very satisfied. Though when the King got back in control Grimmjaw easily won. So, whenever they got in an argument they couldn't solve, they fought and Hichigo would get his blood lust satisfied. The stars were starting to slow down in the sky.

Well, in the end King's daughter got her threesome date. Though it was strange how the inner world had changed all of those years. The sky was no longer a regular blue sky with fluffy clouds flying around. Now it was always in a constant sunset, that had so many colors in the sky that it could be mistaken for an acid trip. Hichigo liked the sky better though. Sometimes the colors would suddenly change and swirl around in the sky. The inner world also began to grow plants soon after Ichigo had his children. A big tree now sat atop one of the buildings. Which Hichigo thought was nice to climb in. The inner hollow sighed out of boredom and decided to look through the King's eyes and see what was going on. It was something the hollow did regularly when he was bored and boy…..was he about to be in for a treat.

Isshin and Urahara hurriedly ran around the shop making sure all of the cameras were in the correct positions for the film shoot.

"So, do you think we should put the background as a barren battle field, a pink teahouse, or a cage…." Urahara said smiling as big as he could as he picked out the backgrounds for the porno shoot.

"Hmmm….I don't know……How about the cage back ground but then put a pink fluffy couch in front of the background and put the real metal bars hanging down from the ceiling…….THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS!!!!" Isshin squealed. Urahara happily nodded in agreement as he put up the cage background. Isshin pulled the overly fluffy bright pink chair in front of the background. Soifon silently applied the metal bars so they would hang off the ceiling. Yourichi walked to the side of the pink couch and put down the giant box of sex toys to the side of the furniture.

"I think the stage is ready…….now what about our actors for the evening?" Urahara asked as he let out an evil smile.

"SON!!! SEME!!!!!ICY!!!!!! WE'RE READY!!!!" Isshin happily yelled into the next room.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID OLD MAN!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he came out of the dressing room with a pair of silk black boxers with red hearts on them, with no shirt on, and a collar on that read "SUBMISSIVE" that had a leash that was chained to Ishida's hand.

"Wow! You look so FUCKABLE SON!!!!" Isshin yelled as he hugged his son.

"Idiot!!! Don't say I look "Fuckable" that's gross! And how the hell did I get into this anyway!?" Ichigo asked as he sneered and punched his dad.

"Now, now…Don't get mad! You took the bet that I couldn't beat you in rock, paper, scissors and you lost. BECAUSE I'm THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS KING!!!!!!!!" Isshin exclaimed as he started to go into his our little flashback of how he beat Ichigo.

Flashback:

"Stop coming to our house." Ichigo stated as he walked past his father. It had been the fifth time that week that Isshin came in and caused his craziness to the normally crazy house, but when Isshin was there it was insane!

"IT WAS MY HOUSE FIRST, SON!!!" Isshin whined

"Well it's my house now so stop popping in whenever you like." Ichigo calmly said.

"Oh! Daddy knows what to do! Let's play rock, paper, scissors! If you win I'll never come home unannounced again, but if I win you and your SEME HAVE TO BE IN A PORNO!" Isshin yelled as an overly happy smile began to fill his face.

"Your on old man." Ichigo said as he put out his hand. There was no way he could lose to that idiot.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" The two shouted as they put out there hands. Ichigo looked down and suddenly felt sick.

"I WIN!!!! ROCK BEATS SCISSORS!!!!!!!!" Isshin yelled as he did a victory dance. Ichigo looked down at his hand again….god was he an idiot…..

End flashback.

The shinigami sighed….it was the stupidest decision he had ever made…Ishida though it would be funny to push his rival's buttons so the spirit archer pulled on the leash that Ichigo was attached to and Ichigo fell right into the quincy . Ishida smirked as Ichigo growled and angrily walked as far as the leash would let him.

Ishida was wearing a black collar that read "SLAVE" on it with a leather wife beater shirt that went down past his knees…the quincy didn't have any underwear on and had both of his hands hand cuffed in front of him, the handcuffs also were attached to the leash that held Ichigo. The quincy had some extra dark mascara on with some black eyeliner. The quincy had though that he could beat Urahara with his power and so he bet Urahara his sweet ass in a porno if he lost…..and of course….he lost. Ishida sighed as he was REALLY regretting making that bet.

Grimmjaw then came out of the dressing room. The arrancar was wearing skin tight black leather pants that had about five chains hanging off of them. The arrancar also wore a skintight black T shirt and a collar that said in bold letters "DOMINANT MASTER". Grimmjaw didn't exactly like the idea of someone having sex with Ichigo other than him…much less twig boy….but they did lose the bet….Though Grimmjaw was going to get them back after this….yes he was…..

"OK! GO IN THE LIVING ROOM! YOU'LL SEE THAT EVERYTHING'S ALREADY HAS BEEN SET UP AND JUST GO CRAZY!!!!" Isshin Hysterically yelled as small dots of blood began to dot his nose. The three actors sighed as they walked into the stage. The two gasped as they saw what the stage looked like and Grimmjaw let out a maniacal smile.

"OK!! THE CAMERA'S ARE ROLLING!!! GET TO THE SEX!!!" Urahara bossily yelled. Grimmjaw smiled as he led Ishida to one of the bars that was hanging from the ceiling and chained him there with the extra chains that were lying around on the stage. Ishida gasped as he hung from the ceiling, this caused his shirt to ride up giving everyone a look at his member. Grimmjaw smirked as he went over to Ichigo and pulled his mate into a kiss. Ichigo opened up right away by instinct. The arrancar nipped at Ichigo's lips causing blood to flow down the shinigami's mouth to drip off of Ichigo's chin. The arrancar began to use his talented tongue to lick off all of the red substance off of his mate. Ichigo let out a low moan at how good it felt.

Ishida watched as he limp member began to quickly become erect at the erotic scene before him. Grimmjaw ran his hands down his mate's stomach and then stopped to put some nipple clamps on Ichigo's buds. The tiny weights causing a slow throbbing pain onto Ichigo. The shinigami whined as the pain was becoming uncomfortable. The arrancar licked his lips and began to lick around the abused numbs. Ichigo panted since he didn't know what to do with all the conflicting sensations. The arrancar picked up a ten inch leather dildo.

"Suck on this and make is as wet as possible." Grimmjaw ordered Ichigo as he pushed the device between Ichigo's lips and gave a sideways glance to the quincy. The shinigami gave his mate a confused look but deep throated the dildo anyways, and began to try his best to coat the device with saliva. Grimmjaw watched Ichigo as the arrancar's pants began to become extremely constricting with the arrancar's quickly growing erection. The arrancar took the dildo out of his mate's mouth and slowly walked over to Ishida who was supporting an erection nearly as big and hard as Grimmjaw's from watching the two. Grimmjaw let out a smirk as be began to slowly push the leather dildo up into Ishida one inch at a time. The quincy cringed as he bit his lip to not cry out in pain as the blood began to lubricate the device, the arrancar smirked at the quincy's expression and continued. When the device was deep inside the quincy Grimmjaw turned the bottom of the dildo on "high". Ishida gasped out at the strange vibrating sensation.

"If that falls out you'll regret it." Grimmjaw's threatened as he turned back to his mate. Ishida nodded. Ichigo was still waiting on the couch for Grimmjaw to return. Ishida continued to watch the scene before him as the dildo was causing the most pleasurable sensations to fill the quincy. Grimmjaw then pushed Ichigo down on the couch, pulling off the shinigami's boxers and began to deep throat the shinigami, Ichigo's skin became flushed as he moaned out in pleasure. The arrancar ran his tongue up the underside of Ichigo's member, and then went back to deep throating his mate. Ichigo moaned and shivered at Grimmjaw's talented tongue.

"Grimmjaw….I'm…" Grimmjaw instantly took his mouth away and Ichigo whined at the loss of pleasure. The arrancar then roughly pulled his mate up and harshly whispered, "make the quincy come and I'll help you out." Grimmjaw smirked as Ichigo nodded in his sex induced state and crawled over in front of Ishida, who was moaning like crazy from the dildo inside of him. Ichigo wasted no time as he began to lick the tip of Ishida's fully erect member and slowly drug his tongue down the side of the quincy's cock.

Ishida moaned and Grimmjaw smirked as he grabbed some lube from the sex toy box. Ichigo continued to suck harshly on the quincy. Grimmjaw walked over to Ishida and put a cock ring around the quincy, who was whimpering and convulsing in pleasure. Then the arrancar went behind Ichigo and put a blindfold over the shinigami and began to lube up the shinigami's entrance.

Ichigo shivered at the cool gel and at the fact that he couldn't see anything. Grimmjaw then lubed up his own hand and stuck all four fingers inside Ichigo at once, then directly hit his mate's prostate. Ichigo gasped out in pleasure and pain. The arrancar removed the nipple clamps and Ichigo blindly began to deep throat Ishida again who was absolutely going insane from pleasure. The arrancar then took off his overly tight pants and slammed into his mate. Ichigo let out a sound of surprise….well as much surprise as he could voice with Ishida's dick in his mouth.

Grimmjaw didn't waste any time before he began to slam back into Ichigo. The shinigami tried to imagine what the next movements would be since he couldn't see. Ishida was simply going mad since he couldn't release thanks to the cock ring. Ichigo tried his best to deep throat Ishida as he was being pounded into from behind. The three continued at this ruthless motion until Ichigo came from his prostate being hit so many times directly. Grimmjaw continued to pound into his mate but Ichigo was tightening around him and the arrancar came inside of the shinigami, who moaned as Grimmjaw came directly on Ichigo's prostate. Ishida was absolutely whimpering for release. Grimmjaw waited a minute to recover from his orgasm and then went over and removed the quincy's cock ring. Ishida came harder than he ever had before and the pearly white substance began to drip onto the floor. Ichigo panted loudly as he came out of his own sex high. Grimmjaw slashed the chains that held Ishida up and the quincy crumbled to the floor still experiencing the sex high.

Grimmjaw smirked as he looked at the two….that was fun!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AND CUT!!!" Urahara yelled as he held up a napkin to catch the blood that was oozing out of his nose.

The three sighed and went back to change into their clothes.

"Yourichi! Please make the copies!" Isshin asked trying very hard to keep consciousness with all of the blood he lost.

"Wait a minute! We said we'd have sex but we didn't give you permission to put out a dvd of us!" Ishida complained as he came out with a pair of jeans and a snap on white t shirt on.

"Yeah! What the hell!" Ichigo added as he came out with some jeans and a yellow T shirt on.

"SON! WE MUST SHOW YOUR SMOKING HOT SEX TO THE WORLD!!!!" Isshin declared as he ran to hug Ichigo. Grimmjaw punched the old man sending Isshin flying into the stage where they just had sex at.

"Actually….I have an idea." Grimjaw said with an evil smile as he grabbed the handcuffs and chains off the floor.

"Ichigo get the box of toys. Ishida get a tv and dvd player set up in the basement." Grimmjaw ordered as he quickly knocked out both Isshin and Urahara. The two shrugged and did what Grimmjaw said. Ishida went downstairs and hooked up the tv and dvd player and Ichigo brought down all of the porno and sex toys that he could find. A minute later Grimmjaw came down dragging both the perverted shopkeeper and the overly excitable father into the basement.

"What are we doing?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." Grimmjaw evilly said as he handcuffed both Isshin and Urahara together, face to face with the seki seki handcuffs.

"Hand me the extra triple tight cock rings." Grimmjaw ordered. Ichigo let out an evil smile as he finally understood what was going on. Grimmjaw pulled down the handcuffed ones pants and slipped on the extremely painfully tight cock rings. The pain woke the two up immediately.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Isshin worriedly questioned.

"It's called revenged pops. But don't worry it will be sweet." Grimmjaw stated as he finished handcuffing the two together by the ankles with another pair of seki seki handcuffs, still leaving their pants undone.

"Are you going to put on a show for us?" Urahara hopefully asked.

"In a way…Ishida please put in the dvd that has had all of the porno's Urahara's ever made in." Grimmjaw evilly said.

"Are you sure? That one has over three hundred hours of porno on it. "Ishida pointed out.

"Hmm…not like their going to die anyways." Grimmjaw said and Ishida put the dvd in and Gin and Hitsugaya appeared on the screen.

"SON! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO DADDY!!!!!????" Isshin questioned as he began to grow an erection from the porn.

"SHUT UP AND GET A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Ichigo evilly cackled as he left the room with the other two.

"Hey, we should get the video they just made." Ishida suggested as he went to one of the camcorders and popped open the video compartment.

"Well…." Ichigo asked.

"It's gone." Ishida stated. Grimmjaw and Ichigo sweat dropped and each yelled…."WE'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About three thousand miles away Yourichi and Soifon were in their secret underground hideout making ten copies of the GrimmXIchiXIsh sex video. It was the first rule of marketing never make more than ten videos that away the videos cost more and it keeps the yaoi black market a secret.

"Well call it "submissive shinigami" Yourichi cackled as she began to package the videos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichigo was literally drowning in his own nosebleed. It was rather strange that Grimmjaw and Ichigo could stay together, but the couple understood that it was about trust and not trying to change each other….so it worked out. If anything time seemed to make their sex lives better because the trust grew with time.

Rei and Roka had moved to America and Ichigo would have Grimmjaw teleport them there from time to time. They two were living a pretty good life. Roka went to school and worked at a daycare. The teal haired son was trying to become a doctor. Rei was following in his father's footsteps and working as a bodyguard for a strip club and was going to school to become a firefighter. The two were planning on having a baby after they got their degrees and went to work for a couple of years.

Tami was happily living in London and going to school for a degree in psychology. Tami worked at a gym and was an instructor for the aerobics class. Her boyfriend worked at a factory and was going to school to become a policeman, and Tami's girlfriend worked at a pet store and was going to school to get a degree in creative writing. Tami and her girlfriend and boyfriend each had their own apartments, this helped a lot if they got into arguments. Grimmjaw would pop in every week and threaten the boyfriend, compliment the girlfriend and visit with his daughter. So far everything was working out. Tami wasn't planning on trying to get pregnant anytime soon and she still was in contact with her brothers. So life was good.

Gin and Hitsugaya were now both captains and were training Hin with her sword, the girl had inherited the ruthlessness of her father and the brains and work ethic of Hitsugaya (the mother). She was at the top of her class and planned to one day surpass both her father and her mother. She was also drop dead gorgeous and she had already rejected half of the boys in her class, much to Gin and Hitsugaya's delight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a mob scene at the yaoi black market! Rukia punched a girl in the face while running to get the "Submissive Shinigami" dvd. There were only three of them left and she's be damned if she didn't get one! The female shinigami did a double back flip in the air and jumped over the crowd, landing on the dvd stand and quickly grabbing the "Submissive Shinigami" Dvd. The female shinigami was going to jump off but some other girl grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Rukia growled and kicked the girl in the shin causing the evil ankle grabber to fly across the room.

Rukia then crawled under two girls to the cash register to pay for the dvd. Then she ran as fast as she could out of that mad house! She was so happy now she could watch her friend and his seme have sex…Like a good friend….Yay!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara and Isshin both still sat in the basement. The two tried to rub against each other to get some release, but it proved futile with the triple small cock rings around them.

"CAN ANYONE HELP US!!!!!!" Isshin yelled as he tried to rub harder against Urahara.

"Please.." Urahara added as he pushed back against Isshin. The two cried as they couldn't get release and the blood continued to flow down their noses. It would be a LONG time before someone set them free.

The End

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's it...now onto the vote! Should me next story be..

A. Power Struggle: Grimmjaw beats Aizen and takes Ichigo as his slave...Dark in the first few chapters...and might stay dark or get lighter, not sure yet...

or.

B. Suicidal Affair: Ichigo tries to kill himself and Grimmjaw saves him, this leads to a confusing relationship between the two..

So VOTE! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED and those who read and didn't review...you should burn in hell. Thank

THE END!!!


End file.
